Endure My Love
by Angle1
Summary: Part 4 in the My Love series. Aoshi is close to the edge of darkness, and only Misao can save him. But Aoshi must be locked away for his crimes. How will they handle being separated, especially when Misao has no memory of what her lifemate did? And how will Misao cope when he finally comes for her and the truth comes out? AU AM
1. Milestones

A/n Hello Hello everyone! Well here it is, the awaited Aoshi/Misao story…hehe no pressure on me..eh egads. Anyways. Fair warning, this story is rated M for a reason. I don't care how old you are. (For we all know that age means nothing when it comes to maturity level.) If your smart enough to know this is not real life them I'm satisfied with that. So please don't freak out…you had a warning now.  
I would also like to thank all my reviewers for the past three stories. I think it's awesome that some of you have stuck around through all three and now this fourth story. I've been having a bit of a hard time with this story, being that it's a little different than the others, but hopefully I won't struggle too much like I did with Saitou's story. Esh, that was painful. I didn't have nearly as much time to edit it but hopefully I didn't miss too much. But if I did, forgive me.

So without further ado, lets get on to the story. I don't own Kenshin or the work of Feehan.

* * *

Chapter 1

A dark shadow melted out of the forest. The moon gave off enough light to see the white glint of dangerous eyes and the glow of sharp teeth. It crept silently on all fours across the ground towards the young woman. The woman knew the wolf was behind her, she didn't even turn around as the sound of bones grinding interrupted the silence of the night. She kept her eyes downward and the cliff edge at her feet.

"Give me the child." Said the creature behind her. It's voice was more of an animalistic growl than a human voice. The woman only clutched the bundle closer to her chest.

"Go away." She said into the wind that howled up from the rock face, knowing it wouldn't listen but hardly caring nevertheless. She was past being afraid.

"I couldn't care less if you kill yourself, but if you kill my child you'll curse my kin and I'll not have that." The creature said again, this time in a more human voice. A man stepped from where the wolf used to be.

"I know." She woman said, keeping her back to him. He was as beautiful as he was cruel. His hair was dark, as was his skin and eyes. He wore no shirt or shoes, only jeans. But his beautiful body was only a mask for the monster that was underneath "Leave me alone Daichi. Your father told me what would happen if your first born died. Your whole pack of freaks would most likely come into some very bad luck and probably be disbanded. I don't know if it's true, but I intend to take the whole lot of those whoresons with me to Hell." He had kidnapped her, beat her and raped her until she became pregnant. Yet even carrying his unborn child didn't keep her safe from his fists, or anyone else's for that matter. And as soon as it was known she was with child, she was fair game to any man who wanted her. Passed around, from man to man, all lusting for her swelling womb. And she would be damned if she was going to let him raise her kid in that sort of lifestyle.

Daichi growled in response. "My pack has lasted for the last fifteen hundred years. And no human bitch is going to be the fall of it." Stupid, useless human; he should have known that she was too weak to live the life of his kinfolk. That's what he got for picking a pretty bitch over someone with real strength. He stepped forward.

The woman heard him approach and hesitated no longer. She threw herself over the edge of the cliff. Gravity took hold and she felt herself start to plunge. But at the last moment an arm with inhuman strength reached out and caught her around the arm. Gravity reversed and she was swung back onto the ground. Baby and all landed in a heap at Daichi's feet.

"Damn you." She cursed as he ripped the swaddling infant from her free arm, the child gave a scream of fear before falling into the tell-tale sobs of a newborn. He held the child by the blanket almost as if he was handling a simple basket. "You and your people are unnatural, you'll die out sooner or later you inbred freaks. Someday that pack will be destroyed. I know." She had seen it. It was her gift and he knew it. "If I die or not, if that child dies or not, you and your people will fall." She prophesized.

Daichi narrowed his deadly eyes down at his woman. "If that is true, at least you won't be around to see it happen." And with that he lashed out with his foot and kicked the young woman in the face. The force sent the girl over the edge of the cliff. He leaned over and watched her as she fell. She didn't scream or anything most people do when they fall to their death, it was a bit disappointing to Daichi. He watched her until she hit the ground a hundred feet below, then with a sigh took up the bundle in both hands and lifted the baby to eye level. The baby had stopped crying and was now looking at him with red eyes and a tear stained face.

"Hard to believe the fate of the pack rests on you. Even if you are nothing but a female, Misao."

Sixteen years and one month later.

Night finally fell. The cooling air, glinting stars and eerie glow of the moon offered some comfort for his tormented soul. Aoshi paced in his underground lair. He knew that his time had come. Over a thousand years of hunting the undead and evil humans left his soul in such a tattered shape, it could hardly be called a soul anymore. Like a frayed and torn flag flapping wildly in the wind, his soul was being damaged with every passing moment. The dark whispers where becoming loud and impossible to ignore.

He had been on the brink for many years. He held out only to help serve his people. His Prince and friends all found lifemates and had children. They had great need of his skill to help them keep their offspring alive. But now that they were all grown, there was very little need of him. They tried to keep contact, but he pulled further away. Better to be alone than to be in the presence of a female… of children. It was only more suffering for his weak soul to shoulder. Little by little he broke contact, showing up only when absolutely necessary.

Candles flickered to life and incense full of ancient healing herbs started to burn. Their powers further soothed him, prolonging his pain. The whispers had started. Evil, dark whispers of power and a new chance; whispers that have been following him for hundreds of years. But now the whispers were louder, drowning out the healing chants he recited to himself like a monk reciting prayers. He had served his people, was loyal to his prince. And what reward did he get from it? Nothing but suffering. He had waited for his lifemate, prayed that she was out there and having faith that she would show only when the time was right. He knew she was out there, but where, he didn't trust himself to travel and find her. Was she an old woman now? Or a babe just born? Was she on the other side of the globe? He didn't know, but the whispers called out her betrayal to him. She let him rot away alone. He didn't believe a word of their acid voices.

Aoshi shoved the dark thoughts away as he continued to pace back and forth, like a wild animal in a small cage. He was hungry and impatient. He had not fed for over two days. It was a mistake. He feared feeding, knowing he wouldn't be able to hold himself back. He would kill the human and turn vampire. Starving would make him angry; force him out of his hiding. It was the worst thing he could do. But he did it, hopping his prince would come for him and end his life before he took the life of a mortal. He had no idea what sort of enemy he would be to his people. He would rather die a Carpathian, than risk harming, or even killing everyone fighting him as a vampire.

He didn't dare contact his Prince, unsure if the evil around him would lure their patriarch into a trap. Instead he relied on centuries of experience to tell his Prince that his time was short. But there was a problem. Because Aoshi had been so adapt at hiding his presence from his own kind; Prince Hiko might not even feel his distress.

Aoshi paused, his breathing was fast, erratic, and his thoughts were racing. He needed to calm down. He didn't discipline himself for over a thousand years for him to melt down at the first peak of stress. He turned to a large book shelf; one of the few pieces of furniture in his lair. The shelf contained many different books but most of the shelf space was taken up by many thick, leather-bound journals. Each represented a century of his life. His thoughts, feelings, hopes and dreams. Pleads for his lifemate, songs and poetry he created just for her. There were fifteen of these journals lined up on the bookcase. They all had the best of care. The leather was just as supple, the paper just as crisp in the first volume, as it was in the journal he was currently writing in. His sixteenth. His was still amazed that he was going into his sixteenth century of life.

Most males of his kind hardly made it to five hundred years. Without a lifemate, they turned vampire. Giving in from their emotionless, gray drab world for a feeling of power, emotion. Free of the Carpathian rules. But Aoshi proved to be powerful, making it past five hundred years without the slightest temptation. When he reached a thousand years old… an age Carpathians are considered an ancient; his kind started keeping him at a distance. As this was the time a male could turn at any moment. But Aoshi was strong and he held on. As the centuries slowly added on, he was aware that he was being watched all the more closely. When recently and very suddenly there was a flood of females and children…he was always monitored. Watched by the males, for which he was grateful.

Aoshi turned to his desk where his sixteenth journal was sitting open. He collapsed in the chair and looked at his last entry. It was over three weeks ago. Tokio suffered her first miscarriage. Aoshi read over the details and thoughts that he jotted down. Her twin Kenji, a male, was still struggling with his fledgling years, but was proving to be his father's son. Megumi had two miscarriages in the few years she was Carpathian. Kaoru had a miscarriage six years after giving birth to healthy twins, giving her three pregnancies total. Tomoe, the prince's lifemate, had yet to get pregnant after having Itsuko; who was now an adult Carpathian and off to America to explore after failing to find a lifemate. He noted that though the rate of miscarriages was about the same, the fact that the females were getting pregnant more often was promising.

But it all seemed for naught, for he still was alone, and hope was a medical mystery away. Aoshi took up a large owl feather quill from his desk and uncapped the small bottle of black ink. He needed to write this one last entry before he left this world. The scratch of the metal nub on paper was archaic, taking him back to days when life was simple. It relaxed him, soothed his mind and allowed him for the first time in days, to just sit quietly with his thoughts.

… . .

Misao ran down the dirt path, small, lean legs a blur as she sprinted. She was so late; she knew her father was going to kill her. This was the one important meeting in her life and she had to be late for it. Night had just settled, the time had gone faster than she thought. Good thing Eiji practically broke down the bath house door from pounding on it so hard. Misao stupidly fell asleep in the bath, exhausted from her day of training, and if it wasn't for the young man, she was sure she would still be in there snoring away. _'Damn his eyes.'_ She said to herself, for it was inevitable that the twenty year old caught his fill of her naked body as she jumped from the water and raced to get dressed. Odd though, he didn't act like it was something special. No doubt the idea of her missing her initiation meeting was far more important than a naked girl. He all but threw her clothes at her face.

Eiji was the eldest son of the second in command, he was also her cousin. He was only five years older than her but was nearly twice as large and nearly twice as tall. He kept up with her sprint easily as he followed her across the small secluded village. "You are so lucky Misao, your father would have had your head if you were late."

"I am…late…you idiot." She said between gasps for air. Of course her place had to be the furthest away from the main house.

"Not as late as you would have been, only a few minutes." Eiji said with ease as his long legs ate up the ground effortlessly. Ahead of them the main house was ablaze with warm glowing light, paper lanterns bobbed gently outside. Many milled around outside the perimeter of its delicate gardens. Misao noted, as always, that there were hardly any other women among the group wanting to witness the Alpha's daughter receive her initiation target. Many women didn't dare be around the men more than they had to. Not that Misao blamed them, her people where horrible to each other. Her rank was the only thing that kept her from the receiving end of a fist, or an attempt gang rape. Of course her skills also kept her safe. She was just as deadly as many of them with her ninja skills.

She didn't slow as they neared the house, the men cursed and scrambled out of the way as she would have mowed them down if they were foolish enough to stand in her way. She ignored their nasty comments and left Eiji to help keep the peace as she pounded up the wooden steps and nearly plowed through the paper screen door. At the last second one of her father's many mistresses threw open the door to allow her to pass with little damage to the great house. The men outside scrambled to witness the event just as the woman slid the screen in place behind her.

Before her the counsel stretched out on both sides of the house, each kneeling on their own little mat. They were of all ages from young men with thick wild hair and dark, suspicious eyes to graying elders. Yet not one member of the counsel was frail. Each one had to be able to hold their own or step down. The strong over the weak, was almost the motto of her pack. At the head of the room was her father. Daichi was nearly forty-two but he was built like a wrestler with strong arms and thick legs. His hair hung halfway down his back in a messy, wild chopped up look. It was almost as if someone hacked at his hair with a knife. He was handsome, despite the criss-cross of scars about his face and arms. He was Alpha, ruler of the entire village, stronger than any male in the area.

Behind her father, on a slightly raised part of the floor, her grandfather sat in a bamboo chair. Unlike the rest, he was frail. His white hair was braided and trailed across his shoulder and lap to hang mere inches from the floor. His beard was also stark white and hung long and thick almost to the floor. As the former Alpha of the group he was allowed to stay in the pack until death, where as most elderly members were run off or honorably killed. Her grandfather was the pack patriarch, a source of skill and wisdom and was respected as such.

Misao slowed to a respectful walk as she made her way to the only empty mat in the room. It was placed in the center where all could see her and evaluate her for strengths and weaknesses. She kneeled on it and bowed, pressing her forehead to the floor. She was use to such scrutiny, having endured it for as long as she could remember. Being the Apha's first born, set to rule to pack as alpha female.

"You're late." Daichi stated in a deep tone of disapproval, he crossed his arms over his barrel chest.

"Only a little bit." Misao protested, keeping her forehead to the floor.

Her father scoffed. "Three minutes or three hours… late is late. I should take a switch to your back again."

Misao sighed. Not that her father's threats were empty or anything. He had a liking for lashing her across the back for her insolence for many years now. But she doubted that he would do so on her initiation meeting. Then again, she was a girl. Not many girls get to be a park of the pack like this. Most women were seen as property of the men. But because she was the Alpha's daughter and next in line to lead the pack, she had to become one of them. She sat up without waiting for permission and leveled her exasperated gaze at Daichi. She forced a smile. "Can we get this over with already?" She said through her teeth.

The last thing she wanted was to have to kill someone. But if she wanted to be a part of this pack she had to prove her worth. She had to prove she was an adult and strong enough to lead. So the counsel was to assign her someone for her to assassinate. The idea left a heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach as if she swallowed a large rock. The days leading up to this night she had worried that they would give her someone ridiculously easy because she was a girl. But now, now she was just plain worried.

Her father growled softly at her impatience and picked up a manila envelop from the ground at his side. He pulled an eight by ten photo and tossed it. The glossy picture slid across the smooth floor to come to a rest at her knees.

"Your target will be Aoshi Shinomori."

There was a very loaded silence as Misao gazed down at the photo.

"What!?" Misao shrieked; snatching up the head shot. Aoshi was turned, looking directly into the camera. He knew full well that someone was taking a picture of him. His glittering blue eyes stood out in stark contrast to his pale skin. Black hair was cut short and neat and his lips were set in a cruel line.

He looked beautiful.

"Are you out of your god-damned minds!?" Misao continued, looking away from the deadly face. "Everyone else gets some gangster, yakuza or drug dealer or serial killer, or political official. Why do I have to draw the immortal bloodsucker card?!"

"You're the Alpha's daughter." Her father snapped, his eyes darting to the members of the council as they looked on with disapproval at her outburst. "A lead bitch deserves someone tough." Sharp teeth flashed, "Be proud."

Misao scoffed, ignoring the startled looks of the council. "I'll be dead! How do you expect me to kill someone that a dozen of our own warriors can't touch?"

"You're a better assassin than all of them put together, I've taught you well. You'll find a way." Daichi stated, setting his jaw in agitation.

Her father taught her well, and yet she wasn't seeing him going after Aoshi. Her eyes fell on the wise figure of her elder. "Grandpa!" Misao stood and rushed to the patriarchal leader. He was the only man she allowed herself to trust and love. Old age had softened his heart and made his cloudy eyes wise. She fell to her knees by his bamboo chair. "Tell them they are idiots for picking this man for me to kill." She shoved the photo into his old, wrinkled hands. Behind her, her father stood from his mat.

"This night creature has been a thorn in our side for generations. He's killed countless pack members."

Misao turned to her father, her bright eyes flashing. "Most deserved it!" she shouted. "I'm sure most of them were being stupid anyways."

"Stubborn bitch!" Daichi swore.

"Crazy bastard!" Misao shot back. Beside her, her grandfather chuckled softly.

"Now, now. Lets have a look see." The old man lifted the photo and gazed down at the man. He instantly recognized him. "Ah yes. I remember Aoshi Shinomori. Had a few run ins with him myself. Very dangerous man, yes indeed. There are stories about him that span for longer than even my grandfather."

Misao felt the first rays of hope. If her grandfather could override her father… "Isn't it crazy that they want me to kill this man?" Misao asked; she hoped that he would see her reasoning. The old man looked back at the photo and then looked over to Misao, then back to the photo.

"I think you should try." He finally said.

"All of you are nuts!" She threw up her hands. "You must want me to die!"

Her father jabbed a finger in her direction. "If you're going to lead this pack you have to prove yourself!"

"But how? How?" She turned to her grandfather. "How do I fight him? He's too strong." She refused to let tears fall. How could her father humiliate her in such a way by giving her someone he knew she couldn't defeat? She hardened her heart and blinked back her despair. Her grandfather smiled gently as he handed the photo back to her.

"You are more powerful than you think." He said in a wise, ancient voice. "You two are fated to meet, destiny it seems."

Misao snorted to keep the string of curses from leaving her mouth. Why try with a bunch of males. Her father kneeled back down with a smug grin on his face. She had lost this battle. "Fine!" She shouted as she climbed to her feet. The men around her suddenly looked pleased the she was complying and that only pissed her off all the more. "Fine, I'll kill him, but if I die I'm coming back to curse each and everyone of you." She glared at the men before stomping past them and tearing out the door with her grandfather's laughter following her as she shoved the startled faces of the eavesdropping men away.

…

Eiji looked up with a startled expression from where he was pacing in front of the Great House. No doubt he thought the meeting would last for much longer, like his had. He stalked after the girl, easily keeping up with her as she stomped in anger.

"I heard lots of shouting, but I figured that was normal for you."

Misao scoffed, hardly slowing down. "Figured that was normal for you." She mocked to herself.

"Hey don't take it out on me." The young man snapped.

"Sorry Eiji. When you have a bunch of crazy, god-damned, bastards running this pack it's hard not to get upset." She stated as she started to slow down. "No offence to your father." Remembering he was second in command.

"Wow, what the Hell went on in there? They give you someone too easy?"

"Just the opposite." She snapped. "They want me to kill Aoshi Shinomori. Can you believe this shit?"

Eiji was silent for a moment. "Aoshi? The leach?"

"Yeah."

Eiji whistled low. "Damn, what the Hell are they thinking?" His laugh was bark like. "Sucks to be you. I got a Yakuza leader."

She ignored his comment. "Who knows what they're thinking?" Misao figured they weren't thinking at all. Or they were thinking just fine, they wanted her dead. She stalked all the way back to her home, slowing even more as it came into view. There was a long moment of silence that stretched between the two.

"I could kill him for you." Eiji offered in a soft voice.

Misao stole a look at him from the corner of her eyes. At well over six foot tall and built like a rottweiler, Misao wouldn't doubt that he would hold his own against a Carpathian. But not with Aoshi. It was touching for him to offer though. Most men thought little of females. Misao knew that had she been born in a different family Eiji would most likely be as cruel to her as anyone else. Her rank and training brought respect and Eiji didn't see her as one of the lowly women. But as an equal, one she was sure he would rather bed than a regular woman. But hell if she was going to let any man touch her, not even her childhood friend and cousin. At least not until they were married. She wasn't going to let herself be labeled a whore like the rest of the poor women.

No one would find it strange that the two cousins might marry. He was strongest of the men his age, and had won the right to have his pick of the young females. It was only natural that the Alpha female would mate a strong male. In fact her father would demand she bed Eiji, as long as he kept his rank. Misao suspected that the slight inbreeding was creating far more efficient and crazy warriors. A trait she was sure the pack was striving for. But the men here were already so savage; Misao couldn't imagine creating something worse than the monsters she had to live with now.

"Thanks, but no thanks." She finally said.

"Oh, come on Misao, they won't find out. I'm sure they'll just be happy that he's dead."

"That might be true, but I don't think I could live with myself knowing I never killed my target; especially if I'm leading this pack. I have more honor than that. Much better to die than to live a lie."

Eiji looked impressed at her little statement. "Wow, that was a very un-Misao moment there. You almost sounded grown up." The young man grinned.

"Screw you Eiji." Misao snapped but laughed anyway as she punched him in the shoulder.

Eiji smiled, but then sobered up again. "You very well may die, Misao."

"I would think you of all people would be happy about that. You would get to be alpha leader and you wouldn't even have to marry me." Misao said light-heartedly as she took the steps two at a time to her little hut. Eiji reached out and caught her wrist. His grip was strong, unyielding, and cruel.

"I want to marry you Misao. I'm not in it for the rank; I'm in it for you. It's not everyday we get a strong female. I want to be the one who gets you."

Misao sighed softly down at the young man. "Thanks Eiji. But I can't see who would want to marry me. I'm loud, hardly domestic and I'm nothing like how a subservient female should be." At least that was what her father told her almost every day of her teenage life. And the fact that she was different, even by their standards. It was whispered that her human mother had some kind of power, an ability to read people and see what was to come. Misao suspected she had inherited her mother's strange powers. Though, she tried her best to hide them from everyone, they seemed to know. She always had strange feelings about the future.

"That's why I want to be your mate." He countered sincerely. "I want a female as strong as I am by my side. Not one that cowers behind me." For the first time that night he looked scared. "Swear you'll come back."

Touched by his sudden confiding she didn't know what to say at first. "I'll try." Was all Misao could think of to say. "Now I have to go get my things ready."

Eiji blinked. "Already?" Misao nodded.

"I want to get this over with as soon as possible."

"Well I can understand that." He let her go and backed down the steps. "Be careful Misao." He said before turning on his heal and vanishing into the darkness.

Misao smiled as she watched him dart off. "Thank you Eiji, I'll try." She whispered before heading into her small private room. She shut the door securely behind her and leaned against it for a moment. Strangely she didn't feel sick or anything.

She was numb.

She would live or die. It was that easy. She accepted her fate, whatever was handed to her. It was a fact that was pounded into her brain since childhood. Sighing softly, she pushed away from the door and went to the large wardrobe against one wall and opened it. She pulled out a cloak and began loading it up with kuni. Silly Eiji, she loved him, but more like a brother than a cousin courting her. She would rather not marry, but there had to be a male heir for the pack. Eiji had proven himself worthy to produce such an heir, but was she? Misao scowled. Stupid pack traditions and superstitions.

The heir was always the first born, and if that child was a girl, then her mate became heir and she would become second in command. But only after she had proven herself strong enough. Never in the history of the pack had the chain been broken. It was better to try and end up dead than to not try and become a breeding mare to be passed around the males. Misao knew she was lucky to be of rank. Most women here were half breeds like herself. Few were humans and even fewer were full blooded. She might be worthless as a leader but if she didn't die from this mission and she could still bare children then she would be thrown to the wolves…literally.

… . .

Aoshi blinked, his black eyes focusing on the paper in front of him. What was this? Slowly the Carpathian male sat up. He had fallen asleep at his writing desk. He had slept the whole day away and now the night started all over again. The paper of his journal was slightly wrinkled where his head had rested. He reached out to smooth the blemishes away when he was hit with the strongest wave of hunger he had ever experienced in his hundreds of years. It slammed into his gut so strong he doubled over, his head nearly coming to a rest on his desk again. His chest expanded, forcing him to pant for air. He normally didn't breathe unless he had to, but his body was demanding it of him.

_Join usss!_ A dark whisper hissed in his ear. He knew evil was close, just waiting to accept him into the arms of darkness.

Pain screamed from every cell of his body. Feed now, or die now. Aoshi knew this was it. With jerky motions, the Carpathian stood, pushing the chair away from him with the back of his legs. He staggered for the first few steps before he moved with the fluid grace of his kind. Yet even then he was hindered by the pain of such hunger. He quickly made his way from his home and moved deep into the forest. He could not risk running into a human now. If he did, he would surly kill them and turn vampire. A forest animal would suit his needs and give him the strength he needed to last through the night to make sure he perished at dawn. He'd root himself to the earth if he had to, to make sure the strong rays of the sun would send him to the afterworld.

Step after step. To humans, he would have looked like a normal person walking with ease through the forest. But a Carpathian could see that the Dark One was on his last legs. Anyone else would have been terrified. But Aoshi was at peace; his only fear was for anyone he might run into. He didn't fear his own death, only causing pain for an innocent, including other Carpathians. He was unsure how much time had past but he found himself deep in the forest, far away from his Carpathian fellows and further away from humans. He also feared for the woman he would be leaving behind. Even if she wouldn't be born for another hundred years, she wouldn't be complete, her soul never whole. Would she be protected? Would she be safe? If she was a Carpathian would she be forcefully bonded to a lost male? His teeth snapped at the idea. But he could only mourn for her loss, rather than his own.

His eyes ached from the light of the full moon. His head hurt from the sounds he couldn't ignore or turn down. His senses were becoming too sensitive for him to control. Aoshi paused, one hand rested on the trunk of a tree as he tipped his head back to gaze at the light of the full moon peeking though the leaves of the tree. The glow burned his eyes but he welcomed the distraction. Even in his state, it was hard to ignore the fact that something had started stalking him not far back.

At first he thought it was an animal. Aoshi had slowly almost instinctively circled back to come up behind the creature, but it had followed him. He had tried talking to it mentally, to see if it was something he could feed from or something he should send away, but the creature had a powerful mind block. Standing there at that tree Aoshi already knew that this creature was no animal…

And whatever it was, was stalking him.

* * *

A/n yay! First chapter is up and done. Updates should come ever few weeks, depending. 2-3 weeks at the most (unless… you know, life happens.) I still working the kinks out of this story, hopefully everything adds up in the end. Thanks for reading everyone! Reviews for the first chapter are most loved!


	2. What Have I Done?

A/n Hi everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad to see many return readers and some I haven't seen for a while. I know everyone was waiting for the Aoshi/Misao story. I hope I didn't make everyone wait too long. I'll try and keep the updates consistent. Though it won't be less than two weeks between chapters. As that's how long it takes for me to write the chapter just the way I want it, and to edit it. anyways. Enough chatter. On to the story.

Disclaimer. I don't own Kenshin or Feehan. Warning: Mature content ahead.

* * *

Misao had never stalked Aoshi or any of his kind before, and yet she could already tell that something was a bit off. Finding him was easy. He gave off power in waves that only oblivious humans could ignore. She was trekking through the forest when she felt him wake. She felt the forest shift ever so slightly as he entered it.

It was damn creepy…being able to feel such things. Not many in her pack had this extra sense. Even her father and the elders found it somewhat strange but her grandfather called it a blessing. And besides, she was the heir; they couldn't cull her from the pack because she could feel things. But even with this gift, Misao figured she would have to hunt days, even weeks before she could track the Carpathian. But it had hardly been two days. Just enough time to reach from one end of the forest to the next. Night had fallen, and it almost seemed as if he was calling to her.

Teasing, Misao mused. Shinomori meant to tease her and play with her like a cat does with a mouse. He must know she was coming. But as she got closer, she could feel his power and what power it was. It was as if nature bent to his will. The forest trembled as if excited to have him amongst the trees. His power flowed from him like a gentle vortex that only became stronger and more violent the closer she stalked. Like a tornado was swirling in the forest, yet not a single leaf moved, nothing stronger than a breeze shifted the branches.

Then she spotted him.

He was as beautiful as he was in his photo. Tall, with impossibly broad shoulders and strong limbs. He moved with natural grace, like a wild animal. Misao moved silently, effortlessly through the branches of the trees. She timed her movements with the gentle breeze so as to hide any sound. She was so small and so light; even the thinnest of branches hardly swayed or creaked under her weight. She followed him, keeping a good amount of forest between her and her target. It didn't pass over Misao that they had slowly circled each other in the forest. The leach was on to her.

No chance of a surprise attack now. Her best bet was to try and get as close as she could and attack him suddenly. It was nearly impossible to sneak up on a creature of the dark, and was Aoshi a dark creature. The very sight of his flat eyes and mask-like face was enough to give her goose bumps. But Misao had no choice. She was trained all her life for this moment, she had to kill him or die trying.

Stupid traditions.

Her superb vision picked up the sweat that dripped blood trails on the side of his face. The sight brought Misao up short and she paused on the branch she was on. What was this? Aoshi's steps were sure…too sure; in fact they looked almost forced. Black bangs hung limp in his face and his gait was stiff, not fluid like she had seen other bloodsuckers before. Misao clenched her jaw. If the nightwalker was under the weather, all the better for her. It evened the chances, a little.

Slowly, seconds stretched to minutes as Misao inched closer and closer to the creature. They both still circled each other but they grew closer with each pass. As far as Misao could tell, the Carpathian had yet to spot her. An annoying pain was pounding in the back of her head, and she wondered if she was feeling his annoyance or if it was her own. Usually she trucked any distracting feeling away and ignored it, but she was finding it nearly impossible to do so now. Finally, Misao crouched down low on a branch. Her target was only yards away. She could easily reach that with a single good jump. Her stomach turned as doom seemed close at hand. The man radiated death, like the small whirlwind of power that circled him. Misao looked around at the strange darkness that was pressing closer and closer to Aoshi. A thick, plastic-like darkness wanting to smother him.

Something was off, not that she went hunting for Carpathians all the time but…something didn't seem right. Well whatever she was going to do, she had better do it before that oily darkness reached him or she might lose him in it. She took a deep breath and before she could think any further on the idea, launched herself from the tree. Misao exploded from the leaves, flying like silent death towards her target. In her hands two kuni appeared and she threw them ahead of her, hopping the throwing daggers would distract the creature just enough for her to land a killing blow.

Aoshi hardly strayed from his slow, rhythmic march but as the kuni flew, he stopped and lifted his arm; the daggers embedded themselves in his forearm. Misao's cover was blown. Aoshi lowered his bleeding arm, his electric blue-white eyes glaring at her as she fell from the air. Misao scrambled in the air, trying to change direction of her fall, but it was useless. Instead of landing a blow, Aoshi sidestepped her aerial attack and pushed a force wave of invisible power at her as she landed. The girl was hit square in the back and she went flying into a cluster of trees.

Misao's back slammed into a tree trunk and she crashed to the ground. Pain shot into every corner of her body. The girl clenched her jaw and fought back the blackness of unconsciousness that threatened to overtake her. She should of known that it wasn't going to be as simple as throwing herself out of a tree at the blood-sucker. Misao struggled to get back on her feet. Her legs and arms were weak and shaky as she pushed herself off the ground. The young ninja was surprised to see that the Carpathian stood his ground, neither advancing nor running away. He was waiting for her to see what she would do.

With her eyes hidden in the shadow of her hood, Misao watched as the Dark One calmly pulled the kuni blades from his arm and with a casual flick of the wrist, lodged them up to the hilt in the tree behind her, pinning her cloak to the tree.

"Shit." She muttered as she tugged on the thick cloth. Aoshi turned, leaving her. "Oh, no you don't" She muttered to herself, she grabbed the fabric and pulled, but the kuni were too deep and the fabric of her cloak was too thick to rip. "Don't walk away from me Aoshi, Shinomori!" She called out. The man froze, his back to her, he slowly turned his body, even though it seemed as if he was fighting himself to do so. Misao threw open her cloak, exposing her sleek blue ninja uniform and long rope of braided hair. She gave one last tug with her inhuman strength and the fabric rented, ripping free of the kuni.

… . . …

At the sight of the girl, Aoshi immediately experienced what it must feel like to have a battleaxe lodged in the back of his skull. Pain split his head and shot to every iota of his body. He grabbed his head and stumbled back. What _was_ this? Was this the transformation from Carpathian to vampire? His fangs exploded, growing uncontrollably until they peeked out from his snarling lips and reached his chin, fighting length. He felt a draw, an unexplainable pull to the strange teenager that attacked him. A hunger unlike anything he had ever felt churned deep in his insides. He literally had to anchor his feet into the soft forest ground to keep from moving towards her.

Was God tormenting him? Giving him his first victim that would send him into the life of Hell? Was He testing him to see how strong he was? Well, Aoshi knew he couldn't hold himself much longer. Already the sound of her flowing blood was like a churning river in his brain. Moonlight and starlight grew brighter and brighter, lighting up everything as if it were daylight. Vivid colors jumped out and mixed together. It was like a slap in the face and Aoshi almost lost his footing. The light grew so bright it was blinding…and it frightened him. And that in itself was frightening, Aoshi had never known fear, not since he was a child and those memories had long faded.

… . . …

Misao had her hands up, ready for the attack. But Aoshi surprised her yet again. He didn't attack when he spotted her; instead he grabbed his head and stumbled around as if he had knocked back a few too many hard drinks. Misao slowly lowered her stance and watched the feared Dark One gasping for every breath and tripping over his own feet as he slowly moved away from her. What the Hell was going on? Was this some sort of trick? She didn't throw any poison Kuni, knowing that any poison she possessed would have done little damage to him.

The creepy, inky blackness that threatened them before was slowly backing away and gusts of wind started to pick up. Whatever was going on, the girl was sure Aoshi had some part in it. Her glittering blue eyes turned back to her target. He had given up walking and just stood there with his hands over his eyes. She could see every muscle in his body trembling. Bloody sweat dripped from his forehead and cut trails over the hands over his eyes.

"I don't know what's wrong with you Dark One. And I know it's hardily honorable to attack, but all is fair in war." Why did she feel she had to apologize? He had killed many of her people without a thought, and now was her chance to seek revenge for those bastards that were her kin and gain respect from the Elders and take her place in the pack. This was hardly the way she wanted to win this battle, but Misao had expected to die the moment she attacked, surviving and having a chance to actually take Aoshi out was an opportunity she could not allow to pass. She crouched down, letting the beast within her ripple under her skin and push to the surface. But just before the transformation could start, Aoshi looked up and his glowing white eyes locked onto hers.

… . . …

His body was no longer his to control. Air was dragged into his lungs. The scent of the girl seared itself into his brain for all time. His voice was not of his control as his soul forced words from his throat. Words that echoed out telepathically as well as vocally as they were ripped from his mouth. "I claim you as my lifemate. I belong to you. I offer my life for you. I give to you my protection, my allegiance; my heart, my soul, and my body. I take into my keeping the same that is yours. Your life, happiness, and welfare will be cherished and placed above my own for all time. You are my lifemate, bound to me for all eternity and always in my care."

He must be going mad. The madness of a vampire. As he felt his cursed and tattered soul knit together with the young stranger's, he lost all control of his mind and body. The strange bloodlust within him grew tenfold and his body demanded the girl. This was it, Aoshi realized as his mind sputtered and started to shut off. This was the Carpathian dying and the Vampire taking control. The vampire dragged air into his lungs, filling them with her scent, this was the vampire watching as the strange young woman exploded into the form of a wolf.

… . ….

Misao had no idea what all that nonsense was that Aoshi shouted out in all directions. Being psychic, her brain was ringing from how loud he had mentally screamed the words. A sudden pull was felt somewhere in her body. Like a vacuum was sucking at her and yet she was not moving. A warm and yet painful sensation clashed against her aura. "What the hell is this?" She shouted into the wind that was growing in strength. The trees around them whipped back and forth, ripping leaves from the branches and swirling them in the air around them both. The oily blackness vanished into the forest with a whoosh, flooding the area with cool light air as if the blackness had slowly been smothering them.

Misao had enough of this Carpathian hocus-pocus. She let her inner animal out all at once. A blue-black wolf melted out from her body. This was who she was. A monster, a werewolf…a shape shifter. Whatever they wanted to call it, she really didn't care. Pain echoed in her body as she launched herself into the wind, aiming for Aoshi's throat. She suddenly was washed with dread in mid leap. She didn't want to kill Aoshi. She wanted to run away. Something about this didn't seem right and it scared the girl.

She flailed her canine legs and dropped from the air, landing only feet from the statue that was the Carpathian. His head tipped and his glowing white eyes gazed down upon her. Claws scrambled for a grip in the dirt as Misao turned and bolted in the opposite direction. How could she think she could get a cheap shot in when he seemed at his weakest? Something was going on, but Misao had no idea what it was, all she knew was that Aoshi was deadly, and if she wanted to live a little longer to at least try again, she had better run for her life now.

She stole a glance behind her just in time to see the Dark One leap into the air after her. His transformation was fast, for by the time he touched the earth again, he was no longer in human form. A wolf as inky black as the night sky came tearing after her. The smaller wolf sprinted, ducking low branches and leaping over fallen logs. She turned this way and that way, trying to shake the larger male wolf from her tail. But he was always just a few feet behind her.

'_Don't run from me._' A voice echoed loudly in her mind. A demand that nearly had her obeying. Only her stubbornness kept her from doing as she was told. Over their heads the sky churned as dark, heavy clouds boiled. The wind kicked up, picking up the forest litter and swirling it at their feet.

'_Not a chance!'_ Misao shouted back. She had no idea if the Carpathian would hear her. She could hear him, so perhaps there was a chance that he could hear her. No one had heard her thoughts before. Oh…how she hoped not one of her pack was spying on her right now, running from her target as she was. Misao would be labeled not only a failure, but a coward. But Misao was not stupid enough to turn and fight when she knew she didn't have a chance.

'_Do as I say!'_ The voice bellowed in her mind again. So the male could hear her and he was not at all happy that she was not obeying. Lightning sliced the sky and the rain started to pour. The wind shot the rain into her face and eyes

'_No!'_ She called back as the wind blew the rain in all directions. She panted for air as her wolf form started to grow tired. A stream stretched out in front of her and on the other side of the small trail of water was a steep forest hill. Misao leapt over the expanse of cold, babbling water and struggled to find a hold on the wet slope. Her claws dug into the grass and round rocks and she forced her legs to propel her forward and upward. They burned and screamed in protest but Misao didn't give up. If she could get away from him she could recover her strength and try again. She couldn't go home without his death.

Suddenly and pair of jaws wrapped around the scruff of fur near her shoulders. Aoshi! He had caught up to her! The massive wolf tossed his head, throwing Misao up into the air and back down the slope she had so desperately tried to climb. She landed hard in the stream of chilled mountain water. Rounded rocks jabbed painfully into her lean wolf body. But Misao didn't take the time to dwell on her fall or the pain, she leapt to her feet to run away but she hardly had a chance for her paws to find a hold in the rapid moving water. Aoshi landed beside her and threw all his weight upon the smaller wolf. Misao was shoved back down into the shallow flowing water.

Aoshi wrapped his jaws around the neck of the female and with another toss of his head, slung her out of the stream and back onto the sandy bank. Misao's whole body slammed into a large moss covered rock. Pain made her head explode into colors. Bright, flickering lights danced in her vision. When the spots finally cleared, Misao gave her head a shake and spotted the large black wolf slowly stalking up to her. She tried to climb to her feet to run but she hurt so much that her legs wouldn't work.

The wolf melted away and Aoshi's human form repapered. He seemed enormous as he towered over her. His glowing white eyes slowly faded out into hot liquid pools of blackness. He didn't bother to keep himself dry as the rain quickly drenched his hair and clothes. Misao's stomach twisted in both terror and excitement. Being a shapeshifter and having been brought up in the wolf pack Misao was very resilient to pain. She could heal faster than a human could but no where near as fast as the Carpathians. And she was use to the rough treatment as well. In fact most males used their pent up violence to court the women. Although, the tactic didn't work on the human females the wolves were starting to favor. Mostly the humans would end up dead. She was toughened by those years but not enough to stand up against Aoshi.

But what Aoshi was up to, wasn't because he was trying to woe her. Misao knew the man meant deadly business. Quickly her body started to shrink and the fur pulled away to show pink skin. She was transforming back into a human! But how? Her eyes went up to her advancing enemy.

… . . …

He could taste her excitement in the air and could smell the fear rolling off of her. He took a moment to taste it all; he was drunk from the very look of the small female before him. Aoshi was certain now that he had lost his mind. Voices bombarded him as the storm around them grew. They were faintly familiar; most likely the concerned voices of his fellows. They knew this storm was not of Mother Nature's doing. They felt the shift of his power as he started to unleash it. They knew he was turning vampire.

He shut out the calls, ignoring them as his eyes fell upon the creature before him. She struggled to her feet, courageously facing him even though she knew her death was so close. Aoshi didn't want to kill the beautiful little female, but he supposed it would have to happen, he was vampire. He had said the bonding words, making her his bride. She would never survive the transformation. She would lose her mind, a lunatic female vampire. They would rule in all their madness.

If she lived.

Strange that the thought of her dying pained him greatly. Like a weight ripping his heart from his chest. He didn't want her to die. He wanted her to stay at his side for all eternity. If she were to die, it would be by his own hand, no one else would have strength to get past him.

He loved her.

The petite little thing dripping with rain, which had mentally refused his demands. No one had been able to refuse what he demanded for hundreds of years. And yet this young whip of a female cast aside his orders like a delinquent juvenile. Her dark hair that shimmered with rain water; the bright ocean blue eyes that glared at him with all the hate and fear and admiration of the world.

He loved her.

She belonged to him!

… . . …

Misao shuffled backwards as the Carpathian stood there. Watching her. _God, he chased me down just look at me, you'd think he'd never seen a girl before_. He panted for air like a pervert in a peep show. Misao didn't want to know what was going on in his head, she just wanted away. Because for some reason, something was drawing Misao to the man. A force, like a magnet; she actually had to brace her feet on the ground to keep from walking to her death. But for some reason she couldn't turn and run away.

"Come here." Aoshi stated. His calm voice was suddenly strained, nearly drowned out by the sound of the storm. He held out his hand to her.

Misao felt her body shift, her foot lifting to take the step to him but she caught herself in time. "I don't think so." She called over the howl of the wind. She instead took a step back and turned to run.

That was her fist mistake; never turn your back to the enemy. She had taken no more than two steps when a tremendous weight caught her in the middle of the back. Misao went flying, landing hard on the sand by the stream. Aoshi was upon her! He flipped her on her stomach and straddled her hips. The feel of his weight, and his tremendous strength as he simply placed a single hand on her back to hold her down was enough to make her panic.

"Let me go!" She cried over the sound of thunder as it rolled. She felt his large hand fumble at her throat and for one moment her heart stopped. Was he going to strangle her? Misao shut her eyes against the flash of lightning as the male found her delicate neck. There was a muffled sound of something shattering and Misao's eyes popped open as she felt her cloak go slack. The Carpathian broke her metal cloak clasp with his bare hand!

Indeed he did, he yank the cloak away from her and tossed it away. She shrieked as his weight shifted off of her just long enough for him to flip her around onto her back. She blinked up into the rain…into the face of Aoshi, The Dark One.

…. . . …

God she was tiny. For a moment he was uncertain of her age. But the sight of her rain soaked uniform molding to small but perky breasts eased his mind. She was at least old enough to have a mature body. Another moment went by when Aoshi was afraid that he was too big for her small, virgin body. But the vampire in his mind didn't care. She was his, he had to complete the bonds before someone tried to take her away. She was his lifeline. He gripped a handful of her soaked uniform and tore it from her body.

… . . …

The sound of ripping fabric had Misao's heart in her throat. His eyes, Aoshi's eyes were the eyes of one that was tortured and crazed. Misao felt a scream rise and yet felt little fear now. She knew what was to happen, but she wasn't going to let him have her without some kind of struggle. Her screaming hardly reached him; he hardly batted an eye when her arms started to swing. He took her hits as if they were the rain that battered him. In seconds he'd shredded every scrap of clothing from her body and she lay shivering beneath him.

"Goddamn leach!" She shouted, the wind ripping the words from her mouth. Her hands gripped the one hand he was using to hold her to the ground but she may as well try to rip a tree up by the roots. His face remained passive as his eyes scanned her naked body. Misao fought to urge to squirm weakly or to hide herself. She was tough; shapeshifters didn't care much about being naked. Yet for some reason she cared about being seen by him. It was as if those eyes could see past her bare skin into her very soul, into who she was as a living being. At any other time it might have been calming.

But she was afraid. She was afraid of the way his eyes heated and how his free hand was petting her. He touched her wet hair and her neck. He palmed her shoulder, letting his hand drift over one breast to rest on her stomach before moving to the moist heat between her legs. Misao beat her head against the ground, once, twice before giving up and laying there. Heat was pooling in her stomach, she could feel the ache between her legs. She knew it was stupid to fight it. She could pretend, it was easy; Aoshi was as handsome as sin. One couldn't rape the willing and besides, if she fought, he would only hurt her.

She didn't have to pretend much. Her body was betraying her. Already she was arching up to his touches. The Carpathian bent low to nip her skin with his teeth. His fangs grew and she could feel their sharp edge dragging across her skin. It was like fire that licked her, leaving her skin with a pleasant warm feeling. When his hand reached between her thighs, not only did she feel him trembling atop her, but he found her already wet and willing. She clamped her mouth down against the cry that rose in her throat. Misao was aching for him to bite her… to do something. But his torment continued as his gentle touching had her whimpering.

Suddenly Aoshi acted. He wrenched her legs open and settled himself between them. His clothes vanished, and he plunged his fangs into her shoulder. Misao hardly had a chance to gasp in pain when she felt his hips surge forward. Her virgin barrier was hardly a barrier at all as Aoshi tore into her. Her screams faded into the wind and never reached his ears even though her pain was at the front of his mind.

His fangs slipped from the wound on her shoulder, and he bit himself on the wrist. Misao struggled, trying to pull her self away from his invading body. Her fingers clawed at the dark dirt of the forest floor and she fought to pull herself away, but she didn't move an inch. He forced his wrist over her mouth.

'_Drink'_ he plunged into her mind and forced her body to listen to him. Misao opened her mouth and drew in the hot, thick liquid that was his blood. As much pain as she was in, pleasure was pushing forward. Aoshi's surging hips slowed slightly and he was no longer forceful now that she had stopped fighting. In fact, he was become more and more gentle with each moment. But then he took his wrist away and as suddenly as the pain faded… it returned.

She beat at him, scratched him, screamed and cursed before giving up and sobbed and begged for him to stop. Though her body moved with his, though her legs had wrapped around his hips, accepting him, it was because her mind was not her own. She could feel Aoshi moving in her thoughts. He knew just how to touch her to get her to whimper for more, to forget her pain.

Suddenly Aoshi bore down with all his strength His teeth slammed back into her shoulder, creating a second wound and she felt him drawing in her blood as fast as her heart could pump it. This was it. Misao thought as she went limp in his grasp. He was finished with her now and so he would kill her. There were worse ways to die; she had to admit as she watched his wet muscular body move above hers.

… . . ….

He was a lunatic; he couldn't get enough of her taste, of her body. As his climax grew, his took as much of her lifeblood as he could. But no matter how many mouthfuls he swallowed, he could not end the fire that burned in his stomach. Finally, like a wave traveling across the ocean to finally crash into the rocks, his climax hit. He pulled away from the bite on the female's neck and roared, his head tipped up to the rain clouds. With his seed planted deep in her body, he felt weak, vulnerable and a sobbed escaped him. Aoshi blinked, his wild vision finally falling into place and becoming clear. The storm eased and the wind stopped. The male gasped for air, blood dripped from his lips and he glanced down at the tiny thing that had caused him to lose his mind.

He blinked, seeing that she was naked, that blood was smeared on her thighs and upon himself. Her right shoulder was mauled with two raw wounds. The taste of her blood was still in his mouth and his belly was full with it. A sound escaped him.

What did he do?

Aoshi struggled to remember but all he could recall was pain, fear and blurry images. He bent over her body to drag his tongue over the wounds on her shoulder to heal them, but as he pulled back he noticed nothing happened. His breath caught in his throat as he listened with his supreme hearing and placed a hand on her chest. There was no breath…no heartbeat. The girl under him was young, she was his lifemate…and she was dead.

* * *

A/n Okay I'm gonna go hide now because I'm sure most of you are about ready to chuck something through the computer at me. But really, I feel bad for treating Misao as such, but she's a tough girl.  
Thanks for reading everyone! Reviews are loved!

p.s most you already know, but if you don't…I have a poll on my profile, I need to know what RK pairings you want to see in my next series of stories. (as this one will most likely be the last one in the My Love series.) Please vote in my poll and help me pick out the next handful of pairings. Thanks in advance!


	3. His Punishment

A/n Woo! Was finally able to get this chapter finished even though I've been pressed for free time. Speaking of pressed for time. I have to get ready for work, which starts in forty-five minutes. So I'll keep this short and get right to the story.

Thank you to Cassie821 for reviewing ever single chapter in my "My Love" series. It was awesome to find my inbox stuffed with over 40 reviews in one night. To answer your question, no I didn't come up with the bonding words. That was the genius of Mrs. Feehan.

Disclaimer. I don't own anything.

* * *

A bolt of lightning punched the ground only yards away, yet Aoshi hardly reacted to the splintering tree as it rained down around him. The earth rumbled and a crack formed in the ground that split the forest. An inhuman cry rose up over the howl of the wind. A wail of anguish that shook the very ground and caused the air to tremble. The Carpathian scooped his mate into his arms and rocked back and forth gently. His blood stained tears soaked her hair as fast as the rain did. What had he done? His killed his savior. The one gift created just for him, he raped and killed.

Blood-red eyes gazed down at her body. He had a feeling as to what her name was but for some reason couldn't seem to form it. But he didn't need a name; he could still feel her in his soul. He knew her, if only for a moment under the delusions of the evil darkness that had taken hold. He was the Dark One, a powerful healer and warrior; he bent all things to his will. He refused to let it end this way, refused to give up. Almost immediately an idea formed in his mind. It was taboo and against Carpathian laws but he didn't care, he was going to do whatever he could to save his woman, laws be damned. Quickly he dove inside himself, pulling at the golden strings that tied his soul to hers. They were light, slack, showing that the soul on the other end was dead, but her soul was still there, it had yet to fade away into the afterlife. He had a chance!

Her soul was like a glowing butterfly fluttering her wings in his gentle grip. It was beautiful, precious…irreplaceable. Hold too tight and he could crush it, if his hold was not strong enough she would slip between his fingers. Aoshi refused to let her soul escape. He wouldn't let her escape. Holding her soul tightly with his mind, he then moved into her body. He commanded her heart to beat. It trembled at first before giving a weak shuddering beat. He then moved to her lungs and after a few tries was able to force them to take a few trembling breaths. His love took a breath, however weakly. He moved quickly, not panicking as he bit his wrist again and placed it over her mouth. He commanded her body, every cell to work together to make her drink, and so she did.

He forced her to swallow as much blood as he could afford to give. He didn't pull away until he felt himself growing lightheaded. He held his breath as he closed the wound on his wrist. Slowly he pulled away from her anatomy, returning to his body once again. His lifemate took breath on her own, and her heart beat without his command. He returned to the wounds on her neck and trailed his mouth over them, watching as they slowly shrank and closed His sigh of relief only lasted a moment when his attention was caught by a sound.

He felt them long before he saw them; males, deadly and swift. And he was disoriented and weak with an unconscious lifemate to protect. He clutched the girl tightly to his chest, as three dark forms melted from the rain and wind. They were as if they were the trees of the forest around him. He knew he should know them, yet for some reason he

couldn't recall who they were. Were they friend or foe?

… . . …

Hiko stalked forward slowly and cautiously. To his left was his brother-in-law Kenshin, and to his right was young Sanosuke. They had felt the pull in power. The fury of the storm around them could only be caused by one person. And he had heard Aoshi's anguished cry. The Dark One was in trouble. If he had turned vampire, there would be little hope to destroy him. Aoshi was far too old and far too strong to be stopped with ease. Their only chance was to attack while he was in the middle of the dark transformation where he would be delirious and disoriented with false power and false emotions.

The prince stopped short, his fellows at his side paused in unison. The sight that greeted him in the small sandy bank of the stream had him holding his breath. He was naked, and in his arms was a small pale form. A girl?

'_God, has he killed? Has this sent him over?'_ Kenshin blurted in their private path so that only he and Sanosuke could hear.

Glowing white eyes greeted them, his lips, pulled back like an angry dog, showing bright white teeth and a double pair of top fangs and a pair of lower fangs, all elongated to fighting length. All three Carpathians noticed this and they all hesitated and took a very slight step back. Double fangs were the mark of a very old elder; the bottom though…was the mark of his Dragonseeker blood. Aoshi snarled, hissed and growled as he crouched with his prize in his arms.

'_No, the girl is alive.'_ Hiko answered, He could hear her shallow breaths. _'But she is in bad shape.' _

'_We have to do something; we need to get her some help._' Sanosuke demanded. _'Look at him, he's hurting her.' _

Indeed they could see where Aoshi was clutching to the girl, that dark bruising was starting to form. "Aoshi?" The prince took a step forward. He was greeted with a growl that elevated into an ear piercing shriek the longer the prince stood there. "Aoshi, I'm not going to harm you." he held his hands out, palms up, his face showing kindness and his voice sincere. But the healer slowly backed away the closer Hiko advanced. The prince paused. _'We need the women.'_ Hiko said to Kenshin and Sanosuke. _'he won't trust us, but maybe the females can talk to him.'_

'_Absolutely not._' Sanosuke said, glancing over at Kenshin for support. But the red-head was nodding.

'_No Sano, it's a good idea, that it is. Megumi is the only other healer; she can help the girl and maybe Aoshi. He is not vampire; we can still feel that he is good. We can protect them if something goes wrong.'_

'_Don't be stupid!_' Sano tore his gaze from Aoshi to glare at Kenshin. _'This is Aoshi we're talking about. The three of us would hardly have the strength to hold him. No offence, my Prince.'_ He stole a look over at the tall Carpathian beside him.

'_I won't allow anything to happen to the women, I don't care if I have to throw myself into Aoshi's hands to keep him from touching them.'_ The Prince promised. He shut his eyes, calling for his mate. Kenshin was doing the same. Sanosuke sighed, still uneasy about the whole idea. He opened a link to Megumi and called her to his side.

The males felt their mates fade into mist and felt the pull of their power as they drew closer at an amazing speed. Kaoru arrived first, the sapphire blue mist swirled for a moment before she appeared. The female stumbled slightly in her disorientation, still not being use to traveling so. She took one look at Saitou and the girl in his arms and her hand covered her mouth to smother her gasp. The males stepped backwards in unison so as to not seem much of a threat to the distressed male. But they kept close enough that they would be able to reach their mates instantly if Aoshi attacked.

Megumi arrived right behind Kaoru. Her landing was less graceful than Kaoru's but the woman managed to keep on her feet. She hardly had a chance to spot Aoshi when a massive power flux around them signaled the arrival of the elder and more powerful female Carpathian. Aoshi snapped his head in the females' direction, feeling the pull of power. Tomoe landed in a swirl of pure white mist, her feet lightly touching the ground. She paused only to locate Aoshi and then quickly stepped over to him. Her feet hardly touched the forest floor; the other two females flanked her, slightly behind the matriarch.

"Aoshi?" Tomoe asked, her voice was a trembling rainbow in the air. Aoshi growled as they pressed closer but showed no signs of lunging or any sort of violence. The females paused three feet away from the naked man and each kneeled gracefully to look him in the eye, tucking their kimonos under their knees as they did so. "Aoshi what's going on?" Tomoe tried again with her sweetest voice, but Aoshi's fear and anger proved hard to crack.

Kaoru found it difficult to keep her face pleasantly calm and tried hard to make sure that her smile was genuine. But it was hard seeing the beaten and bloody young woman in the Dark One's arms. At first Kaoru feared the woman was dead, but upon closer inspection she could see the slight rise and fall of her chest and she could hear her heart beating weakly. She glanced over to Megumi and had to give her credit the healer was all but inching closer with the need to help them. She knew Megumi was using every ounce of teaching and power to assist them from where she was kneeling.

"Is that your lifemate?" Tomoe nearly cooed as if trying to calm the wild animal inside Aoshi. The Dark One glanced at the girl in his arms, his face instantly transforming into tenderness and pain. "She's beautiful." Tomoe added as the male pushed her tangled hair from her bloody face.

"Yes." Kaoru agreed. Feeling compelled by Tomoe to speak. "Did you just meet her tonight?" she cringed inwardly. It was hard to keep such a soothing tone when what she really wanted to do was rip the girl from his arms so they could help her. But Kaoru had to keep her thoughts clear and her real feeling tucked away lest Aoshi hear her true thoughts.

The Dark One nodded, crushing the girl against his chest as if hiding her from their view.

"Would you like us to help her?" Megumi suddenly blurted. For one heart stopping moment they could see the panic in his eyes and they feared he would flee. Behind them their lifemates kept as still as stone statues. It was strange to see Aoshi displaying such emotion. It was easy to read, for the Carpathian couldn't control it. He was like a child.

Quickly Tomoe sent waves of safety and trust to Aoshi and the other females followed her example. "Don't worry Aoshi, tell us what's wrong and we can help you heal her."

The once proud, stoic face of Aoshi was a mess of emotions, he opened his mouth to talk but no sound came. He shook his head as sobs rose and he tucked his head between the young woman's neck and shoulder. The females left him alone for a moment but then Tomoe slowly rose up to her feet. Behind them Hiko shifted. It was only a slight movement but it was enough to show his anxiety for his woman. Tomoe closed the short distance between them and set a hand on Aoshi's head like mother would with a child.

"Everything is alright Aoshi, we're here now." Tomoe cooed to the Dark One. She slowly wound her arms around the unconscious girl. The female closed her eyes and she could feel how close to death she was. At this moment the males behind them slowly started to advance. "Aoshi, give me the girl." Tomoe poured every ounce of compulsion into her voice, and prayed that it was enough to get through to their most powerful member.

For an instant Aoshi looked as if he would get violent, then a look of panic crossed his wild eyes before complete and total despair washed over him. He gazed down at the girl in his arms as if he were trying to remember every detail of her face. Tomoe witnessed such adoration, such affection from the stone faced Aoshi, that tears formed in her eyes and she felt terrible when she had to tug the lifeless girl from his arms. As if she was coaxing a still-born baby from its mother's arms. "We will heal her; she will be healthy and good as new. You have my word Aoshi."

Suddenly, as if knowing he had to let go now or hold on forever, the Dark One yanked his arms away from his lifemate and allowed Tomoe to cradle the young woman like an infant. The girl weighed nothing to the powerful Carpathian female and she quickly stood and backed away. Instantly the males surrounded him as Tomoe faded behind them. Aoshi jumped to his feet and struggled to watch over the shoulders of his clan. It wasn't until he saw Tomoe and Megumi quickly and silently working over his lifemate did he allow the men to take him away.

… . . …

Lights snapped on in the basement of Sanosuke's estate and the three Carpathian females spilled into Megumi's small exam room. Tomoe quickly placed the cold, limp body of the female on the exam table while Megumi darted around for various tools. Kaoru clicked on a large lamp over the exam table, bathing the girl with bright, warm light and highlighting the mosaic of bruising on her body. The room was filled with urgency as they knew the small female was the lifemate of their dear Aoshi. They knew the male had waited over a millennia for her and finally she was here, they were not about to let the woman slip away.

Megumi set her hands on the young woman's head and chest and quickly grew transparent as she dove into her body. Tomoe whispered a quick word and various herbal candles about the room sputtered to life to fill the room with calming and healing scents. She then stood on the other side of the table and mirrored Megumi, setting her hands on the girl and growing slightly transparent as she aided the healer.

Kaoru could do nothing but stand at the head of the table and observe, chanting in a soft whisper the Carpathian words of healing she had learned long ago. She watched as the half healed wounds on her neck slowly closed and healed. But two sets of wounds refused to heal; instead they scared over thick and pink before fading to match the tone of her skin. They were fang marks, the marks of her mate Aoshi. Kaoru felt her own set of marks burn on her breast near her heart and she rubbed the spot hidden by her kimono. It was hard to believe that moments ago the males raced away, fearing Aoshi had turned vampire, only to find him clutching his lifemate.

"I've healed the rest of the obvious wounds, I think Aoshi has healed most of them." Megumi said minutes later as she slowly pulled away. "I've risen her body temperature as well, but she's going to need help to keep it stable." Megumi swayed slightly with fatigue from so much healing. But she shook it away. The healer quickly got to work setting up an IV and hung a bag of blood on a metal stand. "Kaoru hold this." Megumi showed Kaoru how to squeeze the bag with steady pressure so that the blood would flow as fast as it would drip. "Now all we can do is wait and see if she makes it through the night." Megumi said to the two females. Her face was etched with worry. "She is such a small thing. I wonder how old she is."

"I'm not sure." Tomoe shook her head. "Males can't bond to anyone, Carpathian at least, until they are of age…but this girl can't possibly be eighteen. Though they can leave a mark to protect her from other males until she has reached maturity."

"Could it be that Aoshi is so powerful he can detect his lifemate before she is of age?" Kaoru offered. "She is of age in human terms, she is sexually mature."

"Hiko told me Aoshi was turning; he was hours away from being a vampire." Tomoe said in a grave tone. "It is possible that this is an unfortunate victim that was in the wrong place at the wrong time. And because he was losing his mind to the darkness, I wouldn't be surprised if Aoshi simply hallucinated the signs of a lifemate."

They trio fell silent for a moment and the same thought filtered into their minds. This girl may just be a normal human female. Unlike Kaoru and Megumi, they were human but they were true physics, and that allowed them to be become Carpathian. But if this girl was a normal human….

The three female looked up at each other and Megumi sprung into action. She sifted quickly through a drawer and pulled out four leather and chain restraints. "From what I can see," Megumi started as she bolted the chains to the exam table, "it only looks like she's been bitten twice. But I don't want to take the chances." Tomoe helped Megumi fasten the leather straps on the girl's wrists and ankles, keeping her tied to the exam table. "Last thing I want is a vampire bitch running amok in my lab." Megumi knew just how vile and insane and female vampire could be. They had no idea how long the males would be with Aoshi, and the girl could wake at any moment. Megumi didn't rest until she was sure the young woman was secure and that a new bag of blood was switched out for the one that was almost empty. "You don't have to squeeze this one, Kaoru." Let her body absorb it at her own speed."

The three females walked into Megumi's adjoining lab and collapsed into the chairs. Tomoe hugged herself to stop her body from shaking. Megumi and Kaoru shot a look at each other. They had never seen the much older female act so shaken other than when her daughter had almost been killed as a child by a sniper's bullet. Tomoe connected with her mate, Prince Hiko touched her mind with gentle reassurance.

'_The girl is stabilized, but we still have to wait, she could crash at any moment.' _

'_That's good news.'_ Hiko said back in a gentle rumbling tone to help calm her.

'_There's more.'_ Tomoe glanced into the room where the girl rested. '_Aoshi's lifemate seems incredibly young, and her soul is thin and disoriented. I…I think the girl slipped away and Aoshi forced her to stay.'_ She almost clamped her delicate hands over her mouth before she realized she was talking to Hiko mentally.

'_You believe she died and Aoshi retuned her soul?_'

It was damning news. Vampires were the only things that brought dead beings back to life to make them their puppets. It was an evil and vile thing to shove someone's soul back into a dead body. It was a crime in Carpathian laws one that can not go unpunished.

Tomoe took a deep breath. _'I think if something happened to the girl, Aoshi would have the power to command her body stay alive while he returned her soul. I know this is the power of a vampire but I know Aoshi could do it. He's all powerful, and he's a healer, I don't think he did it for evil reasons. I do believe this girl to be his mate, their souls are connected.'_

'_I trust your judgment.'_ Hiko said soothingly to calm her. _'You take care of her, I'll take care of Aoshi.'_ And this that he was gone from her mind.

"Tomoe?" Kaoru said. "I'm sure everything is fine."

The elder Carpathian nodded, blinking her watering eyes and she snapped back into the conversation. Did she just damn Aoshi to a horrible punishment just when he found his savior? "I know." She rubbed her face with her hands. "I hope this girl lives, I swore to Aoshi I wouldn't let any harm come to her. I know it's not for sure, but I have a feeling, I just know this girl belongs to Aoshi as his true lifemate. I felt their connected souls, she has to be truly his." she turned her suddenly sad and pink stained eyes to the other women. "Though they met in violence…Aoshi loves this girl deeply. It would destroy him if she died." The words were left unspoken, but they knew Aoshi wouldn't be able to handle the death of his lifemate, he would lose his mind and the human race as well and the Carpathians would suffer his wrath and they were unsure if Prince Hiko and the others would have enough power to stop the Dark One from rampaging.

… .. …

Aoshi glanced around him at the deep grave-like rut in the ground that his fellows had carved out for him. His brain was a muddle of swirling emotions and vivid colors. His soul cried out for his mate, wherever she was. And the keening of his soul was enough to bring the Dark One trembling to his knees. But she was alive, he could feel it. He could feel every breath she took. He knew when her wounds were healed and when her body started to grow warm. He knew Tomoe and the other females would care for her. He knew the males would protect her as fiercely as if she were already one of their own. But that didn't make Aoshi feel any better about not being at her side.

He couldn't help but feel shame in his inability to hold himself together long enough to help heal his own woman. The fact that he had harmed her in the first place was unacceptable. He wanted to die, but he wouldn't allow it as long as his lifemate drew breath. He had to live to protect her. But the horrors he inflicted on his mate was enough to drive him into the ground. He had hunted and raped and hurt her. He vaguely recalled her pleas and her small hands beating at him. Aoshi fell to his knees as his stomach rolled. He was a monster; she deserved someone far better than him.

"Aoshi." A voice rumbled high over his head and the male tipped back his head to gaze at the three Carpathians standing on the edge of the grave like hole. "You are to go to ground and stay there until I see fit that you are well enough to emerge. Be it a few days, a couple of weeks or a month or two. Also, you are guilty of a handful of crimes, including attacking a human, harming and raping her, for killing her and forcing her soul back into her body." To Hiko's left and right Aoshi saw how impossible it was for Sanosuke and Kenshin to hide their surprise behind a mask of flat emotion.

"That's an act of a vampire." Sanosuke hissed at Hiko. The prince held a hand up and Sano snapped his mouth shut and blinked down at Aoshi.

"I'll be the first to admit that if Tomoe died, and I had a strong hold of her soul, I would find a way to keep her body alive long enough to return her. Aoshi you did nothing any one of us wouldn't do with their own lifemates." Both Kenshin and Sanosuke shifted, as if uncomfortable to even think of such a thing befalling their mate. "You did not force her soul into a dead body; you brought the body back to life before returning her. She will not be your puppet, but just the way she was before. However, it is still a crime, one that must not go without punishment."

"Hiko," Kenshin said, looking up at his prince through his red bangs. "Kaoru is telling me his mate is young. And though we can care for her until Aoshi returns, she will need him. The separation will be horrible for both of them. I find it unfair to punish the child along with this confused and disoriented male, that I do." He set his jaw, eyes swirling amber, obviously upset.

"He beat that child, raped her, she's just a baby, he shouldn't of claimed her." Sanosuke said around Hiko and for the first time Aoshi witnessed two lifelong friends glare at each other in heated disagreement. Suddenly Aoshi was on trial and the only thing keeping him from being locked up in the earth for years was his lifemate. They could not condemn him without condemning her as well.

"My Kaoru was only slightly older when I claimed her." Kenshin argued back.

"Yes but that's different?"

"How?"

"You didn't beat her to death!"

"Silence!" Hiko planted himself between the men and the two males turned back to the grave-like hole and the man inside. "The fact is, Aoshi you've committed a grave crime and you must be punished. We do not know the circumstances or understand completely, so you will stay in ground until you yourself feel you should rise." He held a hand up to Sano who was just about to protest. "I know that no punishment will be enough in your mind Aoshi, that you did these evil and horrible things to your own lifemate. The one woman made to save your soul…you treated her like so much garbage."

Aoshi bowed his head as his own guilt pressed him further down into his own damnation. He would stay in the ground for months, years…nothing would erase the horrible acts.

"Do you understand Aoshi Shinomori?" The Prince asked.

"Yes, I understand." Aoshi answered.

"And will you obey the order, not rising until your mind and body had healed and until I tell you it's alright to rise?"

Aoshi nodded. "I will obey, my prince." He paused, dragging his head up to lock eyes with his leader. _'She isn't human…she's a shape shifter, a member of the wolf pack.'_ He blurted suddenly on their private path so Sanosuke and Kenshin wouldn't hear.

'_I know, I could smell it on her. Don't worry. We'll take care of her.' _

Hiko looked up into the sky then as Aoshi slowly stretched out flat on the ground. "Sleep, until the earth has healed your body, mind and soul and may the guilt weigh you down in this grave as punishment." Hiko waved his hand and Aoshi felt his heart and lungs stutter and stop. Instantly he was thrown into the deep death-like sleep of the Carpathians. A second wave of his hand and Hiko watched as the earth spilled down to cover their most powerful member. The forest floor shifted, to cover the hole so that there was no evidence that this spot had been disturbed in any way. Hiko whispered in the soft chanting language of their ancestors and his hands weaved a web of powerful safeguards to both protect and contain Aoshi and to alert him if he woke and rose before his time. Then it was done and the forest fell into dead silence.

… . . …

"Kaoru, go home."

Kaoru looked up from the girl; she had been staring down at her for the past hour. "Are you sure?" She asked Tomoe. "I know I'm not much help healing and everything…but-"

"You are tired. Go home, be with Shinta. I swear if we need you I will call for you. If she lives through the night there's no telling how long she will stay unconscious."

Kaoru looked back down at the girl on the table and then up to Megumi in the next room, working on a computer. She just couldn't get the image of Aoshi so desperate out of her mind, or of the girl, dwarfed in his large arms, battered and broken. "Kenshin is on his way home." She said more to herself. They all knew the moment Aoshi was sealed in the ground. Then the males went off to feed and Kaoru knew that for Kenshin, he needed a moment for himself to gather his thoughts and calm his nerves.

Tomoe watched her with her gentle and impossibly large eyes. She could feel Kaoru's stress rise the longer she stood here, the older female knew it would be best if she went to her mate. "Go Kaoru. It is for the best."

"Who will watch her in the day?" Kaoru suddenly asked, reluctant to give up her spot at the bedside.

Tomoe looked over her shoulder and shot a look at Megumi. Megumi shrugged helplessly.

'_You can have Yahiko to watch the girl in the day.'_ Kenshin suddenly spoke to the three of them on the common path.

Kaoru nodded softly. "Yahiko will be glad to have something to do. And he can alert us if her conditions turns while we are sleeping."

"Sounds like a plan." Megumi said from her little room.

Kaoru nodded. "Then I will leave now and send Yahiko here in a few hours." The young woman reluctantly tore herself away from the girl and after hugging each woman in turn, let herself out of the house. She was too tired and too distracted to fall into the form of mist. At the door step Sanosuke stood, the glow of a cigarette danced at his lips, hands shoved deep in his pockets. His hair was still as spiky as ever, but the back had grown so long, it had been braded and wrapped tightly like a top knot in the midst of his spikes.

"You picked up that nasty habit from Saitou?" Kaoru muttered as Sanosuke instantly fell into step at her side. "It's bad enough he smokes with my little girl, now you better not do that around my best friend."

Sano took a drag from the tobacco and blew it out away from Kaoru. "Megumi would slap it out of my mouth if I stepped into the house with it. Even though the smoke does no harm to us, and I can remove the smell with a wave of my hand." He grumbled.

Clearly he was in a nasty mood as well. Kaoru blinked over at him. "Where is Hiko?"

"Patrolling, letting Tomoe do her thing while he wanders about making sure nothing is out there."

Kaoru paused at the forest line. "Do you guys think there's something out there?

Sano let his eyes catch hers. "We're not sure. The evil we felt could have just been Aoshi ready to turn, but we won't take chances."

"You can stay, watch over the house. It's not far to get home, just a good stretch of the legs." Kaoru offered.

Sano huffed, sending white smoke into the air. "Don't think so Missy. After seeing that girl, I'm not about to let any woman off by herself."

Kaoru started off into the forest, Sano nearly glued to her side.

"And don't get started on the whole, I'm strong enough to take care of myself, shit."

Kaoru glanced over. "Hey I didn't say anything or argue with you did I?"

"Yeah, Sorry. I'm just in a bad mood is all."

"Obviously." She could feel his turmoil, the churning of thoughts and emotions swirled about him like the smoke from his cigarette. "Wanna talk about it?"

Sano snorted "It's nothing. This thing shook me up a little more than it should. Kenshin didn't back me up."

Kaoru was about to lift her kimono so she could hop a log but Sano simply picked her up like a seven year old and set her down on the other side without losing pace. "I know, you wanted harsher punishment, Kenshin wanted leniency."

"We shouldn't have to treat Aoshi special because he's stronger and older and most loyal." Sanosuke snapped, crushing the cigarette butt in his fist, making it vanish as if it never was real to start out with.

"What about the girl? I don't think it would be far to separate her from her lifemate for years do you?" Kaoru argued. "And I think being as loyal as Aoshi was for over a thousand years, he should earn some leniency." She added under her breath, knowing Sano could hear her.

"Maybe by then she'll be old enough to be his mate in the first place." He grumbled, hands shoved back in his pockets, ignoring her added comment.

"She's old enough now, just a really petite thing."

Sano turned, pausing their walk. "Yeah Kenshin said she wasn't much younger than you were. It just seems so hard to remember you being so young." He ran his hand in his spiky hair. "Maybe it's because she so small compared to Aoshi."

"I think so." Kaoru agreed, remembering how the vision struck her, such a tiny thing in Aoshi's arms.

Suddenly there was a pull in power and both Carpathians looked up and Kenshin walked from the shadows of the forest. His swirling amber eyes glared out from under his crimson hair. Kaoru blinked in surprise. "Kenshin? What's wrong?" beside her Sano kept his hands in his pockets but a deep rumbling growl issued from deep in his chest. Kaoru glanced at him in surprise and heard Kenshin's rumbling growl answer in return.

* * *

A/n Oh dear…not only is Misao in trouble… but it looks like there's a little trouble in the Paradise of Kaoru's life. Hope Kenshin and Sano keep their testosterone under control. So Aoshi is basically locked away in the ground, away from his new mate as punishment. Who knows how long he'll stay there. Thanks for reading everyone! Reviews are loved!


	4. Her Punishment

a/n Hi everyone! Nanowrimo went well enough last month. I still have my other writing program going on right now, but I have a bit more free time than I did last month so I'm updating this story. So sorry to leave you with a cliffy…I'm notorious for that. Anyways, I won't bother you with more chatting. On to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin or the work of Feehan.

* * *

The two men growled, it rumbled deep in their chest and resonated loudly. _'Stay away from him for a while, Firecracker.'_ Kenshin said to her and Kaoru felt the pull of his mind as she slowly walked towards him. The amber in his eyes swirled and slowly faded away, leaving behind hard eyes. _'Not that I don't trust him with you…just…'_ he trailed off, but Kaoru already knew their issues.

'_This is stupid, you two are the closest of all the men, brothers in fact. Why are you fighting?'_ Kaoru paused at her lifemates side and touched the anger that boiled around Kenshin, trying to soothe it. It burned like a hot coal in her hand, but she refused to back away.

'_It happens.'_ Was all Kenshin said. He bowed his head, very slightly, to Sano in thanks for watching his woman; He then grabbed Kaoru's hand and nearly hauled her further into the woods. Kaoru looked back in time to see Sano vanish back into the dark forest.

"Well I think it's stupid." Kaoru muttered, falling into step with Kenshin.

"It is. This whole thing had us on edge, Lifemate. One moment we were going into the battle of our lives, the next, a battle to save a woman's life. Forgive us men for being edgy." His cruel tone was lost on Kaoru; she could feel the frayed nerves. He really had thought Aoshi had turned against them and that they would have to kill him. She felt his fear, the doubt in him that they would be able to overpower the ancient. They would have died, all three of them, and what would happen to the women? Kaoru, Megumi and Tomoe would be left alone to defend themselves, if they survived the death of their mate. Knowing his doubt, Kaoru felt she should be a mess as well, but she held it together somehow, calm and soothing. Perhaps she was finally old enough to harness such powers, like Tomoe.

"I understand where Sano is coming from." Kaoru offered. "And I understand where you are coming from as well." They kept walking, falling into a moment of silence. Kaoru could feel the turning emotions, could see them flickering behind his hard purple eyes. "On one hand, Aoshi needs to be put away for his own protection, as well as the protection of others. On the other hand, we have to think of his lifemate, when she wakes up how will she react to Aoshi's absence? Will it be healthy for her, mentally? But if Aoshi is close to the darkness, even with his lifemate, will it be healthy for her, physically?"

"Well Hiko laid down the law. Sending Aoshi to the Earth and giving him a few months until he can rise. Until then, the girl is our responsibility."

They walked in silence for a while, their home coming into view. "What are we going to do with the girl when she wakes up? We can't keep her, can we? I mean she must have a life, a family who must be worried about her."

"We have to keep her safe, Kaoru."

"Well can't we keep watch over her from afar? She's going to be miserable enough with half her soul locked in the earth, at least she can be miserable in her own environment with people she knows and loves around her."

Kenshin glanced at her as they crossed the yard and made their way to the back door. "You are always the merciful one." He said with a slight smile. Kaoru smiled back and shrugged, it was who she was. "It's Hiko's decision ultimately, Firecracker."

… . . …

Dust brown hair, bent spine and a pleasantly wrinkled face. Yahiko stood in front of the two Carpathians that had been his family for over seventy-five years of his life. And though he was now close to eight-five years old, the two Carpathians had hardly changed in the slightest. Kaoru had hardly aged a day past seventeen, she only became more mature and beautiful looking as her power grew. He loved his supernatural family as much as he had loved his own. Though Yahiko had made peace with the fact that the end of his life was near, He felt sadness and pain, not for himself, but for Kaoru who would be devastated when he finally left this world. But until then, he was spending as much time as he could with her.

"Dear Yahiko. We have a favor to ask you." Kaoru said, taking the hand of the elderly man, remembering the bratty little boy that he use to be. Time had taken his youth, his strength, his wife and his eldest child. His only family now, his youngest child and his grandchildren lived on the other side of the country. Yahiko now once again lived with Kaoru and Kenshin, content to live out the rest of his days with them.

Aged, but bright, clear eyes gazed into Kaoru's sapphire ones. "What now Kaoru-chan?" A hint of a smile.

Quickly Kaoru retold the story of how they found Aoshi with his lifemate clinging to life and how they had healed her. "We need someone to watch over her in the middle of the day, while we must sleep. Can you take care of her?"

Slowly Kaoru watched as Yahiko's bent spine slowly lifted, hunched shoulders were suddenly thrown back and the man seemed to have grown half a foot and appeared a decade younger. Finally, a mission for him once again.

"I would love out help out in anyway possible." Yahiko glanced at Kenshin. "How long will Aoshi be in the ground?"

"A few months, but no one really knows, it's up to Aoshi, that it is." Kenshin said.

Yahiko nodded, understanding instantly the importance of watching over the girl. He knew that lifemates needed each other and they would be torn and in pain if separated for too long. The elderly man felt sympathy for the unconscious stranger.

"We don't think she'll be a problem, but we have her restrained to the bed incase she wakes and isn't…whole." Kaoru muttered, lids lowering.

"You don't know if she's psychic?"

The two Carpathians shook their heads. The gravity of the situation suddenly weighed heavily on all three of them. Kenshin patted Yahiko on the arm. "Come, Yahiko. Pack and I'll take you to Sano's."

The man nodded and turned to gather his things, suddenly light on his feet, as if the joint pain from arthritis in his hips and knees no longer affected him. Kaoru turned to her mate, eyes full of sadness. "I hope every thing goes well, for everyone."

Kenshin wrapped his arms around Kaoru, flooding her with warmth and assurance. He wanted to tell her that everything would be fine. But Kenshin knew better to make promises that he wasn't sure he could keep. And he couldn't lie to his lifemate. "So do I Firecracker, so do I."

… . . ….

Misao glanced around but all she could see was grey, hazy shadows shifting around her. What was this? What happened? Where was she? Where was Aoshi? She couldn't remember much and that frightened her. The young woman glanced down. She was in her blue ninja outfit, clean, dry…as if nothing at all had happened. But she knew something did happen. Her body ached, a soreness that ebbed from deep inside of her. She put her hands up, they were shaking, cold. Her whole body was cold.

A dark shadow slinked in front of her. Misao gasped, eyes darting around at ever moving grey hazy blobs. Echoing laughter surrounded her as shadowy dark grey arms stretched from the haze. Long, bony fingers stretched from long bony arms, reaching for her.

Misao inched back as the fingers grew. Deep, unsettling fear filled the pit of her stomach, it bubbled up from her throat until it threatened to choke her. Unable to stand it any longer, Misao turn and ran. She bolted through the wispy, shadowy haze, looking back to see the black shadow slowly following her.

_Misao_…

The echoing laughter grew as Misao ran faster. The girl looked left then right but all she saw was shadows. What was wrong with her? Misao had never been this afraid before. Her father always taught her to stand and fight. Misao swallowed and forced her feet to stop. She turned on her heal and faced the dark shadows. But just as fast, the haze faded away as if being blown by a gust of wind. Voiced echoed, soft, far away voices.

… . . …

"And this monitors her heart rate and breathing." Megumi pointed to a tiny green screen. Wires hung from the machine and were attached to the girl with small white adhesives. Yahiko nodded, already knowing most of this information, having spent many times in the hospital when his wife was ailing. The creature in the bed seemed too small to be the lifemate of Aoshi, the Dark One. She reminded him of his granddaughter, sweet and innocent.

"You don't have to stay down here all the time." Megumi went on, snapping the elderly man out of his thoughts. She handed Yahiko a small monitor to snap on his belt. "Keep this with you, if anything starts to go wrong, it will alert you. All you have to do is look in on her every hour. Make sure the machines are working, that's she's breathing and such. She'll need IV fluids to keep her body fed." The healer indicated a clear bag hanging over the bed. "It will need to be changed every three hours, they are kept in the other room. Can you do that?"

"Don't worry Megumi, I remember all the things you taught me." The old man gave her a crinkly smile. Megumi smiled back.

"Alright Yahiko, I can see that we already picked the perfect person for this job." Megumi checked the girl once more before leading the man back up to the kitchen. She touched him as they climbed the stairs, just a friendly gesture that hid the fact that she was taking away the pain from his joints. In the kitchen she showed Yahiko a small TV screen that showed the room below. "Always check to see if the girl is awake before you go down there, it's best to be ready."

"Why is the woman restrained?" Yahiko asked. Sure he was an old man, but she was a whip of a child what could she do?

"We don't know if Aoshi tried to convert her to a Carpathian. Because it seems he was not in his right mind, we don't know if she's a real psychic and can handle the conversion. When she wakes, she could very well have lost her mind."

Yahiko rubbed the small set of scars on his forearm. The last and only time he fought a female vampire, she nearly chewed through his arm. "Understood." He said.

… . . …

Misao crouched down, covering her head with her arms. The voices had faded away, and with that the shadow came back. Hissing whispers and distorted echoing laughter brought such pain and discomfort deep in her body. She peeked out and saw the bony arms and fingers reaching out to her again. Stretching, reaching, wiggling fingers curved wickedly into claws. The shadow hands touched her and Misao felt icy fear lance though her heart. Pain shot to every part of her body. She wanted to be sick but couldn't. She fell back and scrambled away from the shadowy hands, scrambling on her hands and knees. "No!" she cried, but the sound of her voice fell dead on the thick grey haze around her.

As she got to her feet Misao looked to find a second set of shadowy fingers reaching out from a different direction. These though, seemed attached. A large black figure that lurked in the grey haze. Misao couldn't make out its shape, but could see slanted red eyes glaring out at her, almost laughing with their evil upward curling. Misao didn't wait for it to reach across the distance for her. She turned and ran, pushing past the haze that chilled her body and made it hard for her to breathe. Pain prickled on her skin and she looked down to find what looked like thousands of tiny bone arms and hands crawling over her skin.

Misao screamed, flailing and smacking herself to sling off the tiny stabbing fingers, but more just crawled on. The black figure with shadowy hands moved closer, and Misao screamed again and tried to run, but found that the tiny hands were now too strong and she was rooted where they held her. They crawled up her legs and under her clothes and into her hair. She gasped as the dark creature loomed up high over her head and a dozen tiny bone hands dove into her nose and mouth, choking her, suffocating her. They stabbed at her eyes, blinding her.

… . . …

Monitors beeped a loud, fast warning, but the Carpathians had already felt the girl's distress. Megumi, Tomoe and Sano rushed into the room, Yahiko not far behind, moving as fast as his old body would let him. Megumi rested her hands on the girl, placing one on her head and the other over her heart. "She's struggling to breathe. One of her lungs has collapsed."

"What? Why?" Tomoe touched Megumi, lending her strength.

"Maybe I missed an injury?" Megumi mused as she calmed the girl as she struggled for breath.

"I doubt that Megumi. You're meticulous." Sano said gently. Yahiko moved to the far corner of the room so as to stay out of the way and watch with fascination. Carpathian healing always amazed him.

Everyone was silent for a long moment, the monitor's alarm clicked off and the beeping slowed as the girl's heart rate slowed to a more normal pace. "There." Megumi opened her eyes and backed away from the girl. "Her lung is healed." She checked the monitors one more time even though she already knew her condition. "Hopefully there won't be anymore surprises."

… . . …

Misao coughed and gagged as the memory of the tiny bones packing into her throat refused to leave her. What was this horrible place? What happened to her? And why was she in so much discomfort? It was as if she wasn't in her right skin. Misao sat up and held her hands out in front of her. They were her hands alright, her same skin, same clothes, so why this strange feeling? Misao took the chance to look around now that they grey haze was gone. The area was a white void, but in the distance Misao could almost make out the outline of trees. Greenish shadows a few yards away covered by a thick white mist. She got to her feet and stood for a moment afraid that her weak legs wouldn't hold her. But after a moment she took a few wobbly steps and her legs grew stronger with each one.

Yet no matter how far she walked, the white haze still covered everything. Ever so often a tree would suddenly loom up clear and when she touched it, it was solid. Yet the canopy of leaves above was still shrouded in the white mist as was the ground at her feet. Gentle voices spoke now, not the dark hissing voices of before. Misao looked around, trying to find where the voices were echoing from.

"Hello!?" She called, her voice falling dead against the mist. "Hello! Anyone out there? Can you hear me?" But no one answered. Misao felt the weight of suddenly loneliness as the voices droned on without her. As the voices started to fade, she could see the gray haze pressing in from the distance. And in the haze Misao could spy the glowing eyes and sharp shadowy fingers reaching in anticipation. "Go away!" the girl shouted, her feet moving, carrying her deeper into the white fog, trying to run to the voices and away from the strange monsters. "This is crazy." She panted to herself. Where the Hell was she? Was she dead? Was this purgatory or something? The white faded away faster than she could run, and try as she might, she couldn't transform into her wolf. She could still feel her wolf, deep inside as if sleeping. Yet for the first time in her life, it would not stir to take over.

Her body quickly started screaming for air and her legs burned like fire and she had to stop or risk them folding under her. The white faded away and the voices slowly went silent. The gray haze washed over her and with it came the hissing dark voices. "Leave me alone!" She shouted at the glowing eyes as they slowly loomed closer.

'_Over here.'_ Whispered a voice in her head. Just a soft brush of words that hardly made it past the panic in her mind. Misao whirled her head, seeing the fleeing white mist. She struggled to her feet and made her exhausted legs move. _'Quickly.'_ The voice urged her on. The shadowy fingers stretched to a hideous length, reaching out to her with grasping hands. The red eyes narrowed and the shadows moved faster.

'_Misssao.'_ The horrible things hissed out at her. Then the echoing laughter returned as the creature gained on her.

'_Pay no attention.' _The soft whisper pushed away the strangling fear, and guided her around the now dark trees and dips in the ground. Again her legs burned and ached, she was beyond trying to breathe and just let her screaming lungs suck in air as much as they could. Tears trailed down her hot face, but try as she might, Misao felt as though she was hardly covering any ground. It was as if her feet were weight down with lead, every step was a struggle. _'Don't give up.'_ The voice called to her, but Misao was too tired. She couldn't go anymore. Falling back to her knees, she tried to crawl, but even that seemed like too much for her weak body. She fell to lie against the hard ground and the shadows descended upon her. Their echoing laughter deafening now as the cold, sharp, branch-like fingers clawed at her.

"Nooo!" Misao felt cold stabbing fear, pain as the shadow fingers dug into her back, griped her bleeding flesh and dragged her deeper into the darkness. Misao clawed at the ground with her fingers but she was too weak to fight it.

… . . …

Sanosuke bumped the refrigerator door with his hip to shut it. His arms full with a carton of eggs, a pitcher of orange juice and a bag of various vegetables. "Remember when you went on your first major vampire hunt?" he said as he set the items on the counter next to Megumi. She quickly went to work cooking human food with them. His dark brown eyes swung over to the old man at the table.

Yahiko chuckled, "I do remember, you deserted me in the middle of the forest." He shot Sanosuke a disapproving look. "And then you jumped out at me in that bear form. I thought I was going to die."

"Well it took the fight right out of you. That's what I wanted."

"You still don't think humans are able to fight vampires?"

"I _know _they are not able to fight vampires." Sano corrected as he beat a bowl of eggs with a pair of cooking chopsticks just as Megumi had instructed as she threw the chopped vegetables and some orange juice in the pan to cook. "Hope you can eat whatever Megumi is making you for dinner, Kid." Sano said and got an elbow in the ribs from his lifemate.

Again Yahiko let out a cough to muffle his laugh. But just then, the monitor that was hooked to his belt started to beep. The trio stopped and they all glanced at the tv monitor sitting on the counter. It showed the girl, resting peacefully, but obviously something was wrong. Megumi snapped off the stove and vanished, Sanosuke vanished right after her, leaving Yahiko to take the old fashioned way down to the lab. He made his old body move, happy now that the pain in his joints had somehow vanished, so he was able to move much easier. The girl had survived her first night, she made it though the day without a peep and it was hardly more than a few hours into her second night. Yahiko wondered what could be the problem now. By the time he made it to the lab, the beeping had stopped and both Megumi and Sanosuke were calm. But their eyes told a different story. "What happened?"

"Her heart rate accelerated high enough to trip the alarm." Megumi said, her hand still resting on the girl's forehead. Her hair was damp and suck to her sweating face.

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. There was no reason for it. She's not bleeding internally, nothing wrong with her brain, her breathing is fine." Megumi retreated to the back room where other monitors were printing out an endless sheet of paper mapping the history of the girl's heart rate, brain activity, and muscle movement.

The old man turned to Sanosuke. "It was nothing dangerous, though, right?"

"Truthfully it's not something to really worry about. Humans all seem to have these sorts of fits and starts, but you know Megumi, she worries about ever little thing. And after the episode yesterday, she doesn't want to take any chances. Understandably so. This is Aoshi's lifemate we're taking care of." He added in a darker tone and Yahiko blinked at him and gave a knowing look.

Yahiko turned to gaze at Megumi as she quickly poured over yards of paper with wavy lines, numbers and grids. Though her moves seemed frantic, Yahiko knew she was absorbing every little detail in her calm, collected manner. "I'm not seeing anything that could have triggered such a spike in her heart rate." Megumi said as she glanced at the sharp peaks and valleys that was the girl's heart rate on the paper. Sano walked closer to the girl and hesitantly set a hand on her forehead.

"Could she be in pain?" Sano closed his eyes.

Yahiko watched as his brows furrowed and his lips turned further downward. "Is she?" He glanced over as Megumi stepped up beside her lifemate and touch him on the arm.

"She seems to be anxious." Megumi said slowly. "But she's unconscious. How can that be?"

"It could be her soul." Sano informed her, removing his hand from her forehead. "Her soul is still active even if her body is sleeping. Even more so if she's had Carpathian blood."

"And you didn't think to ask Aoshi before you shoved him in his prison did you?" Megumi snapped. "It would have been nice to know if he gave her blood or even the number of times he bit her." But her voice lacked any _real_ bite to it, as Sano already knew just how upset Megumi was at his attitude with Aoshi. But even so, Sanosuke looked put out and his shoulders slumped.

Yahiko couldn't help but watch in amusement. He knew Megumi would be angry with her lifemate for about ten seconds before she forgave him; such was the way of lifemates. But until those ten seconds was over, Sano looked and felt thoroughly dejected.

"So she could be upset or anxious about something, it's causing her body to react this way." Megumi stated flatly. "Attacked in the night, locked in a coma with strangers around, what could possibly trouble this poor girl's soul." Megumi shot Sanosuke another glare as she fixed the white cotton blanket draped over the girl. "Maybe it's the fact that the other half of her soul is now locked away in the ground somewhere away from her."

"Okay I shouldn't have assumed Aoshi wanted to attack this girl, I'm sorry." Sanosuke finally gave in. Yahiko held his tongue, though his face showed his obvious humor at Sano's predicament.

… . . …

Misao stretched out on the ground, gasping for air. Like a choir of angles, the voices returned and brought with it the white mist that chased away the evil gray haze and black shadowy monsters. Misao lifted her head, surprised to find that she was not bleeding. The sharp stabbing fingers of the monsters brought so much pain that she was sure she was bleeding to death when the voices returned. Sore, tired, and afraid, Misao rolled over onto her stomach and forced hers knees under her and then forced her body to get to its feet. Her body wobbled as she took her first steps. She was just so tired, tired of fighting and running away from whatever those shadows were. Her body and mind was exhausted. She stumbled across the vast field of white, looking for that voice that called her. She knew the voices wouldn't last forever and the darkness would return.

Trees loomed out of the white mist suddenly like soldiers in the fog and they vanished just as fast behind her. "Hello!?" she called, glancing over her shoulder, waiting for that grey haze to emerge from the distance.

… . . …

"Well everything seems to be stable now. I need to get back to Yahiko's dinner." Megumi said, slipping past her lifemate and making her way back up the stairs.

"Sorry buddy, I tried to stall her as much as I could." Sano clapped his old friend on the back. "Looks like you're stuck eating whatever it is she's making you up there."

Yahiko chuckled, "Trust me, Megumi can't possibly make anything worse than my wife when I first married her. I had to choke down a few months worth of burned and ruined dinners."

"But you enjoyed it?"

"Every brunt meal."

… . . …

The haze rose up from the horizon and with it, Misao's fear. Kami, no more…no more pain. Enough already. She ran after the voices, begging them to stay. Already her body was growing tired and heavy. The aches and pains were returning as the rolling dark fog ate up the ground, quickly gaining on her. "Please" she called, turning away from the sight. "Where are you?" she reached out with every fiber of her being. She knew the welcoming voice was near, she could feel it on the edge of her soul. Almost as if she was brushing it with her fingertips but just couldn't reach.

'_I'm here.'_ The voice brushed her mind.

"They are coming back." Misao nearly sobbed. She normally wasn't this weak, but she felt so defenseless here. She couldn't fight shadows, but the shadows could hurt her. She relied on her beast for brute strength and courage, but no matter how far down she dug, she couldn't seem to find her wolf. Her blue eyes shimmered with tears as she recalled the pain she had just recovered from. This was like torture, seeing this dark thing rolling closer to her, knowing the extreme pain and horror it was going to do to her body.

'_Don't think about it._' The voice caressed her mind, stronger this time. _'Keep searching.' _

Misao nodded to herself, forcing her legs to move. She would find the owner of this voice. If it could protect her or not, it didn't matter, as long as she wasn't alone with this pain anymore. But already the weight was bearing down on her. She had lead in her legs and arms and she worked hard to keep moving, she wasn't going to give up, she refused.

'_That's it.'_ The voice was stronger now. '_Look inside yourself.'_

Misao didn't panic as the first knife shaped shadows stretched across the ground. She reached deep down. She didn't find her beast, but she felt something pulling her, if she just walked a little more, if she turned at this next tree. She turned to look over her shoulder.

'_Don't look back.'_ The voice warned gently, but it was too late, Misao had already seen the dark shadows rushing up at her faster than ever. Already her sides ached with the idea of those sharp fingers plunging into her side, digging into her lungs and small prickly creatures crawling down her throat and up her nose and infesting her insides. Horrified, Misao pushed her body until she could no longer feel, and for one moment she thought she was going to faint but she turned around a large cluster of trees and a living mound of a creature raised it's long neck, blinked at her and opened one wing in welcoming safety.

A dragon.

A glittering black western style dragon with huge blue eyes and shiny night blue wings. Wicked black horns curled up from the base of its skull and arched upward, spiraled, like unicorn horns. Tears fell from Misao's eyes as all her strength left her. She saw the ground rushing up at her and then one giant leathery wing blocked out everything.

* * *

a/n Oh dear, Misao seems to be locked away in her own personal Hell. Luckily there seems to be a friend there for her. Yahiko went from boy, teen, man and now an elderly grandfather. Trippy huh? It's so hard to think of Yahiko as old, and it's hard to write it too. Next chapter, Misao settles into her personal hell with a strange companion. Thanks for reading everyone! Reviews are loved.


	5. Companion

a/n Hello everyone. Thank you for the wonderful reviews for the last chapter. I'm sorry it took forever to get this chapter up. I had hoped to have it posted before the new year…but alas. Hopefully updates will speed up by the end of February. I know I left you at a bit of a cliff hanger in the last chapter. I'm sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out. Well enough of my talking and on to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin or the work of Feehan.

* * *

Misao blinked and gasped. Above her a black shadow with red eyes glared down at her, but it didn't attack. The girl took a look around, finding herself wrapped safely in the coil of the dragon's long neck. All around the shadows pressed but they couldn't get close enough to do any harm. She tested her arms and legs, feeling that they were free of the heavy, painful weight that slowed her down. The dragon felt warm under her touch, the scales on his neck were palm sized and glimmered with blue and green iridescence that gave depth to the blackness of its body.

Feeling her movement, the dragon lifted its head. His jaw alone was half the size of her body. Though the creature was fierce and terrible looking, his large human-like eyes were kind and…slightly amused.

'_So you finally wake.'_ He said. His words thundered in her mind. Misao didn't have the slightest feeling of fear. As large and deadly as this mythical monster looked, she felt safe with it; even with large fangs jutting out from its top and bottom jaw and glittering slit eyes.

"Yes." She said simply as she backed away a few steps. The dragon was impressively large. Yards long, thousands of pounds of flesh and bones, the dragons was the size of a house. "Who are you? Where am I?"

The dragon closed its eyes, like a content cat and shifted ever so slightly from laying to sitting up. _'You already know who I am.'_ His deep voice rumbled in her insides. _'You are in a place of your own mind.'_ He added.

Misao blinked. He seemed to speak in riddles, that or he thought her smarter than she really was. "Then what are they?" She pointed to the black shadows around them.

'_Death.'_ He said.

"Ah." Misao glanced up at the grumbling shadows, trying in vain to reach down at her with their dagger-like fingers. The dragon heaved a sigh, its sides growing as he took in air and breathed it out in a soft warm wave over her. He returned to lay, front claws out in front of him, again like a cat. He curled his long neck around and blinked down at her.

'_Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. And I won't allow them to hurt you._' He said in calm tone. _'You already know this to be true.' _

She did, Misao realized. As if she created the dragon herself, she knew he would never harm her. Still having no clue as to what was going on, Misao returned to the dragon's side, setting a hand on the warm, smooth scales. The scales linked together to form large plates that stacked overlapped down the dragons' body, like ancient armor. Large, reptilian, electric blue eyes gazed at her in calm as she ran her hands across his hide. His gaze brought her peace. A warm feeling of being complete, of her mind and body being whole washed over her like a comfortable, soft blanket. She stopped searching inside herself for her beast, and allowed peace to come to her mind. The dragon rested his long neck on the ground, curling around in a crescent shape near his body and set his large head on the ground at her feet.

Misao sat beside his large jaws and wrapped her arms around his head as much as she could. She was so very grateful that he kept those shadows away, that her pain had faded, and her mind finally stopped searching. She felt at peace with this creature and she would never leave his side. Nothing bad could reach her here.

The dragon chuckled softly in the back of her mind and nuzzled her gently. Yet the action nearly tumbled the girl to her side, but she only laughed. The sound drove the shadows further away from them.

… . . …

Time had little meaning for Misao in the strange world that she seemed trapped in. But she was content with the dragon at her side. She didn't feel pain, didn't feel hunger or thirst. She dozed in a half wake, half sleep state when she needed to, curled up against the warm body of her dragon his leathery wing draped over her like a tent. They shared little secrets about themselves, though it seemed that Misao and the dragon already knew everything about each other.

"I don't know if I want to lead my pack." She was telling him. It was her most locked away secret. Something she never told a living soul or dare speak it out loud for fear her father would find out. "They are a bunch of hard-headed, old-fashioned mean son's a-bitches." She sat, leaning against his warm side, the dragon had his head on the ground at her feet, his large eyes watching, ears perked up as he listened as if her words were most important. "I mean…I was raised and trained and brought up knowing how to lead them. I just needed the strength…the respect."

'_You fear you don't even though others say you do.'_ The dragon voiced.

"Yes." Misao bowed her head. "I don't know if I'm strong enough to lead these people. These men that treat women like property they can pass around to each other. Little girls aren't even safe. Once her month cycle starts she's of mating age, be she thirteen or eight." She paused as the dragon growled a low rumbling that issued from his belly, up his throat and out his partially opened mouth. It was one of the only sounds she heard from him, for he always spoke to her in her mind.

"How can I rule them if I want to change everything? They will not respect me because I'm a girl. They will only respect me because of my mate."

'_Mate?_' His head lifted a little.

"Eiji." She muttered. "We're to be mated, he will be alpha, leader of the pack, I will be female Alpha and lead at his side." The dragon's body tensed up as if he was about to lung to his feet, but he quickly relaxed again.

'_Do you love your betrothed?'_

"Somewhat. Not that way. We grew up together, we're cousins…I do love him…but not that away." she repeated. She felt she was betraying her people just by speaking her doubts out loud. It was a sign of weakness, something she had to hide away.

'_I know you are strong. Though you may doubt it in your heart. I will be there to help carry you; I will be your strength when you fear you have none.'_

Such simple easy words, Misao had to fight back tears and she looked away from him, getting to her feet to hide the fact she was struggling with her emotions.

'_Are you happy, here with me?_' He asked suddenly.

"I'm happy." She said as she climbed up the back of the dragon to crawl between his wings to sit. His long neck curled up and he glanced from the side of his head.

'_I'm glad.'_ He returned. _'I want you to be happy.'_ By now the shadows had retreated far enough away that they were only a dark haze on the horizon, but Misao didn't dare stray more than a few yards from his protection.

Misao lounged back, resting against the giant bones of his folded wings. She crossed her arms behind her head as a pillow. "Are you happy?"

'_Oh yes.'_ The dragon breathed, the two words a sigh in her mind that went straight to her heart. _'But it is bitter sweet._'

"How so?" She turned her eyes from the light playing from his scales and looked up into his one large eye. She already knew she would do anything for him. Whatever he wanted she would try her hardest to give him.

'_I am happy that we can share our time together, and yet….'_ He paused, his head tipping down and for the first time Misao felt sadness wash over him, and therefore she felt his pain. A cold, hard pain deep in her chest. _'Yet I can not truly be with you._'

Misao sat up, _"but you are with me."_

'_Not the way I wish.'_ The dragon returned. He gave a great sigh that sent heat waves from his nose. _'I can only protect you here, not in the physical word.'_

Misao felt his emotions, he thought himself a failure. Guilt, heavy and shameful bowed his neck until he folded his legs to rest on the ground, his neck and head curling tight against his body, his tail wrapping around to touch his head.

"Don't be sad." Misao suddenly blurted, sliding down his smooth scales to land on her bottom a foot away from his curved horns. She straddled his neck and grasped his horns in both hands. "Can you fly?" She asked, changing the subject, hoping to drag his mind away from the sadness that they both were sinking into. She had no idea what he had done to feel such guilt. It was hard to even imagine her dragon doing something horrible.

'_No.'_ He sighed. _'This place has limited me. I can not fly for there is no place for me to soar Little One.' _

"We will fly." Misao felt so sure of it that she had to speak her thought out loud. "We will fly soon. And you will be happy and I will be happy."

… . . …

"Her muscles are deteriorating." Megumi said as she worked the leg of the unconscious girl. She bent her leg at the knee and pushed it until her knee touched her chest. She did this over and over again to work the unused muscles.

Yahiko sat beside the bed and watched. Megumi's full concentration was on her therapy, her mouth, though pleasant was curled downward ever so slightly. "It's to be expected, she's been in a coma for almost two weeks." Two uneventful weeks. After the first day of strange readings from the monitors and two health scares; everything suddenly went normal. Normal heart rate, normal breathing, normal brain activity. The girl seemed to be simply asleep. But Megumi obsessed with keeping the mate of her fellow healer and mentor as healthy as possible.

"There's no reason for her to be in a coma. Nothing is wrong with her. Her body is fine, her brain is fine." Megumi carefully set the girls' leg down and covered her with the blanket.

"But is her soul fine?" Yahiko asked from his gliding chair.

Megumi's eyes narrowed in thought and she suddenly sighed, her shoulder drooping a little. "I don't know, and that is one variable I can't heal or control." She twisted the corner of the blanket in her fingers, her eyes fading as she fell into thought.

Yahiko rocked slowly, watching… "Megumi, what else is on your mind?"

"Huh? Oh...Nothing." She quickly dropped the twisted corner and smoothed it out.

"I'm old Megumi, I know that look on a woman's face. Something else is bothering you. Now I know you may just want to keep it to yourself, but I hope you can trust this old man who is your friend to give you an ear if you wish to talk." Yahiko tipped his head, aged eyes gazing out from thick eyebrows.

Megumi paused and glanced up from the bed. "I still see the teenager that swept me from my apartment all those years ago, you came up with that lie so fast I thought perhaps you had thought it up before you even knew what was going on. I forget that you are an old man, as wise as any other."

"I don't see how you can forget I'm old… look at my face." The pair shared a laugh before they both fell silent and Yahiko waited.

Megumi took a deep breath. "Sanosuke wants to try for a baby. I'm ovulating in three days."

Yahiko arch an eyebrow. "They can tell?"

"Apparently. Females seem to give off a scent from their hormones telling her mate that she is ready. That hardly helps our fertility problems. It's still difficult to get pregnant and to stay pregnant."

"What's worrying you then? That it won't happen?...or that it will?"

"Yes…and no." her shoulders dropped. "Yes I'm worried that I won't get pregnant. We've tried at every ovulation and still, even after almost sixty-five years, no baby. My ovulations are already starting to slow down. From every month to every other month. Kaoru ovulates a little under six times a year and Tomoe hasn't ovulated since the birth of princess Itsuko, and that was seventy years ago. She said that her ovulations got further apart as she got older."

"Naturally…I suppose." The old man offered.

"Yeah, even this advanced race ages and with age comes changes." She paused as she untied the restraints and picked up the girls' hand and slowly moved every finger and her wrist. "I also worry that I will get pregnant again." She glanced at Yahiko, seeing he was nodding in understanding. "I mean, Kaoru told me all about it. You feel this life growing inside of you. You love it so much, and you can feel its love for you. You can feel its thoughts, wants and needs. It knows your voice and that of its father. Every move, every nudge is an expression, physical communication. Then to feel that connection grow weaker, hear its pleas, feel its suffering and then feel it as its dying inside you, its last moments alive. But I had no idea…"

Yahiko could see Megumi fighting tears, her voice caught and she had to stop to gather herself. Her eyes looked faraway, a look Yahiko knew meant Sanosuke was talking to her, calming her down.

"I don't think….I don't think I could stand that again. I don't know if I can put myself through that again. I don't want to make a baby that may only know struggle and suffering."

"What of Tomoe?" Yahiko said softly. "She suffered many, many times. Lost her children over and over again. If she gave up, Itsuko would never have been born. Where would the Prince's family line be then? And Kaoru…she suffered this fate, but tried again and was blessed with the twins. And even though she lost a second baby, I know she and Kenshin still try as much as they can."

Megumi shook her head. "I'm not that brave." She moved to the girl's other hand, reaching over the bed so she wouldn't have to turn her back on him. "In my studies, I've talked to a few other Carpathian women, those far older than Tomoe, some are so traumatized by the death of their unborn children that they sink into this depression that not even their lifemates can pull them out of. I don't want to be like them. I'm suppose to support my lifemate, save his soul, not the other way around."

"I still think you should try."

"Oh, I am." Megumi nodded as she swiped her eyes to rid them of the moisture. "If I'm going to get to the bottom of this mystery, I have to give it my all. Besides, what kind of message would I said to the other females if I avoid it. They would see it as hopeless and this race has suffered enough without the thought that their survival is without hope."

"Is it?"

"No…not yet."

… . . …

'_Little One.'_ The dragon sat, tail curled around its feet, neck curved downward as he leveled his head with Misao's eyes. _'I think it's time.'_

"Time? Time for what?" Misao waited as the dragon rested on the ground much like a cat.

'_Its time for you to leave.'_ He said softly, eyes gazing intently down at her.

For a moment Misao felt a jolt of fear and panic. "Leave? Where to? Why?"

'_It's time for you to wake up, to go back into the physical world. You've been living in your mind for too long. It's starting to do more harm than good.'_

"What do you mean?" She reached up and touched the dragon on the jaw. His large head tipped toward her for more petting.

'_You have to wake up and take care of yourself, your life and that of the other._'

As soon as he said that only one thing flash in her mind, an image of Aoshi. And she growled softly. "Is it really that important?"

'_Very._'

"But I don't want to leave you?" he was the only one that seemed to understand her. He knew of her beast side, that she could transform into a wolf. He knew about her pack and how she struggled to prove to her father that she was worthy even though she was a female. He didn't care about all that, he loved her regardless of her issues. She could feel his love like a tangible thing that was always wrapped around her. She didn't want to lose that.

'_You won't leave me. I'm always with you, Little One.'_ He assured softly, his tone told her he was just as upset at the idea of her leaving. _'Just look inside yourself and I'll be there to protect and guild you when you need it.' _

"But how do I leave here?"

'_I'll help you.'_ He said, and love and warmth washed over Misao and she felt her body grow heavy, so very heavy.

…. . . ….

Large eyes fluttered, eyelashes danced before blurry vision and Misao pulled herself out of her unconsciousness. It was as if she was climbing from a pool of glue with her clothes sill on. Her body felt heavy, it took all her strength to keep her eyes open. She was unsure how long she lay there, blinking at the wall before she realized she was gazing at a wall. Slowly she turned her head, taking in her surroundings. A few wires and tubes hanging about, leading into her body told her she was in bad enough shape that she needed medical attention. But looking around, she noticed that she was in one strange looking hospital room. The walls were stone and across from her was a second room with glass windows looking in. The light was on inside, but Misao couldn't see anyone inside.

She struggled to sit up, only then did she notice that her wrist and ankles were restrained. Her heart suddenly went up into her throat. Why was she restrained? Did the doctors find out she was a shape shifter? If they did she was in deep trouble. Her people were in deep trouble. Misao dropped her head back on the thin pillow, resting her body. Footsteps could be heard, as if walking down steps. Her instincts started to kick back on, fuelling her weak body, the chains of the restraints stretched the leather creaked as she pulled.

… . . …

A soft beeping was heard on Yahiko's hip. He glanced up from his book to gaze at the small monitor on the kitchen counter top. The girl was moving. The old man stood up and walked across the kitchen to take a closer look. Yes, her movements were slow and lethargic, but she was moving, her eyes blinked, telling him that she was awake. Yahiko pulled out his pocket watch and flipped it open. It was one in the afternoon, the worst part of the day. It would be a few more hours before Megumi and Sano could rise. He would have to help the child himself.

He remembered what Megumi had said. If the girl seemed sane…she would most likely be hungry. He watched the tv monitor, the girl blinked and looked around. She seemed right of mind, just understandably sluggish. He rushed to the fridge. Taking out the container of homemade broth that Megumi had prepared in advanced. He warmed a bowl of it in the microwave and set it on a tray. To that he added a small bowl of applesauce and a glass of juice. He took up the tray and headed down the stairs to the lab.

… . . …

Misao dislocated her thumb and was able to pull her right arm free of the restraints. It hurt like a bitch but she was desperate. Who knew what kind of treatment they were going to give a shapeshifter. They might even do crazy experiments. Why else would she be locked away in a windowless room? Besides, she'd been trained to escaped capture before. It was easy to crack her thumb back into place once she had her other arm and legs free. The steps grew closer and the young ninja deftly jumped from her bed to the top of the wooden cabinet opposite the door.

It was only then that she realized she was wearing a small, paper-like sky blue gown and nothing else. Misao also noticed that a tube was snaking up her leg and was placed inside of her. Following the tube Misao found it lead to a bag hooked to the bottom of the bed, it was half filled with urine. There was also the tangle of wires that were attached all over her. She wobbled a little on the landing, weakness washing over her for just a moment but she was able to shake it off and she crouched down, ready to spring at the throat of whoever opened the door. She wanted to rip the tube out of her, but unsure if it would do any damage to her if she did. She just had to hope that it wouldn't get in the way if she had to attack. Misao figured she could just cut it off at her thigh if she had to escape.

The door knob turned. Misao felt her muscles bunch up.

The door slowly swung open and Misao had just enough time to register that it was a little old man before she sprung into action. She caught herself, surprised at the smiling face of the old man as he carefully set the tray of food on a nearby table.

"Good afternoon." He said, as if seeing girls wake from a coma and climb the top of cabinets was a normal occurrence. He closed the door behind him and took the tray back up. "I bet you're hungry."

Misao's eyes darted from side to side. There was no other way out except that door. But the little old man planted himself directly in front of it. And as desperate as she was, she couldn't bring herself to knock a poor old man down to escape. "Starving." She admitted. Still crouched low like a wolf ready to spring. "Where the hell am I?"

The old man smiled, glad to hear her talking. "You're in the home of Megumi Sagara and her mate Sanosuke. Megumi healed you. We've been watching over you this whole time. Come, I bought you some broth to sip."

Healed? "So I'm not at a hospital?" The old man shook his head. And Misao suddenly caught a thick scent in the air. Carpathians! "I'm in the home of the bloodsuckers!?"

The old man winced, but nodded. "We're here to protect you."

He was human, that much Misao knew. "Are you their servant?" her eyes narrow, her stomach screaming for the delicious smelling soup.

"Their friend. Have been since childhood. I'm here to watch over you in the day to make sure nothing happened to you while they sleep."

'_Get down, Little One.'_ Her dragon's voice whispered in her mind. A gentle caress, like a whiff of hot smoke on her skin. It startled her so much that she almost lost hold of her perch on the cabinet. She was overcome with a feeling of calm and somehow she knew this old man wouldn't harm her. Well, if he thought it was safe, Misao trusted him enough to do as he said. Carefully she jumped from the furniture to land delicately on her bed, where she crossed her legs, smoothed her paper gown and sat.

"There now. Much better." The old man said gently as he set the tray on the bed. Seeing his slightly shaking and wrinkled hands, Misao felt shame for forcing him to hold the tray for so long while she fought suspicion.

"What's your name?" Misao asked as she took up the warm bowl and spoon and tested the broth. It was delicious!

"Yahiko." The man said simply as he carefully sunk into a rocking chair by her bed. The creak of the wooden chair sounded familiar and Misao was instantly comforted. This old man must have sat by her bed all this time, watching over her. Emotion rose up hard and fast and the broth was caught in her throat and Misao had to fight choking on it. The little old man reminded her of her grandfather. The only other in her life to show such love and dedication.

"Yahiko." Misao repeated once she was able to swallow. "I'm Misao." Why was she feeling such a rush of emotion?

"It's nice to meet you Misao. I wish it was under better circumstances."

Misao nodded. She must have been a sight. She couldn't remember much after…. "Aoshi." She turned so fast the broth nearly sloshed from the bowl. "Where is Aoshi!"

Yahiko's face went solemn. "He's been taken care of. Don't worry." He mistook her fear for worry for her mate.

Taken care of? What did that mean? Was his attack against the law of Carpathians? Even though she was the one who was trying to kill him? Did the other Carpathians kill him? She should be happy if he was dead. He had raped her; through…she felt shame for admitting that she enjoyed it. Aoshi had been rough, but…he seemed to care about her pleasure as well. His touch had been gentle as it had been cruel. She almost jumped when she felt Yahiko's cool hand on her arm. He patted her gently.

"You don't have to talk about it if it still hurts." His aged brown eyes gentle with concern. The look almost brought Misao to tears all over again and she simply nodded before returning to her soup.

She ate in silence for a whole minute, Yahiko contently rocked in his chair, happy, but he didn't looked surprised to see her awake. "How long have I been out?" she asked.

"A little over two weeks."

Misao coughed on her broth. "Two weeks!" she'd been laying there in a comatose state for two weeks! Her pack must think she died in the forest somewhere! Eaten by Aoshi or some other crazy shit like that. "Was I in that bad of shape?"

Yahiko thought for a moment. The girl seemed tough for what she had just gone through. She seemed to have already accepted everything, taking it all in stride. He leaned forward, setting his hand on her knee again, patting her gently. "You died, young lady."

Misao was brought up short and she gazed at Yahiko as her mouth moved without making a sound. Finally she found her voice. "I died?"

Yahiko nodded. "You were brought back of course, and you had other wounds, but Megumi took care of everything."

"Wait, wait. If I died and was brought back by those blo-Carpathians…does that make me their puppet? 'Cause I'm not gonna be anyone's go-to monkey!"

The old man chuckled at her comment but went serious just as fast. "No Misao. You won't be their puppet."

"How do you know?"

"Well, for one…you're alive…you soul isn't trapped in your dead body…and two, their not vampires, only vampires can make those ghoulish puppets. You're no-ones monkey, trust me."

His amused and wrinkly smile brought a grin to Misao's lips as she took a sip of her juice before moving on to the applesauce. It was a shock of cool sweetness. Yahiko relaxed back in his chair. "There's clothes for you upstairs, Megumi figured you wouldn't want to wear that once you woke up." He indicated to her paper gown. "I'll get them for you when I take your tray back up."

"I can take it." Misao offered.

"Oh no, no." Yahiko shook his head. "You're covered in wires and tubes, it's best if you stay in this room."

"I feel fine, honest. I just jumped around the room."

"Oh, I'm sure you're capable, but Megumi would have my head if I let you get out of bed." Misao gave him a look of horror and he quickly corrected himself. "Not literally, she's a healer, like a doctor, so she's very serious about her patients."

"I can tell." She kicked the leather and chain ankle restraint off the bed to dangle there.

"The restraints were for safety." Yahiko said.

"Safety? Yours or mine…or theirs?"

"For everyone, some people can't handle the bite and blood exchange of a Carpathian. Most normal humans will lose their mind and go violently insane. We don't know if you exchanged blood with Aoshi or not…so the restraints had to be used."

"Wow." Misao muttered, eating another spoonful of applesauce to hide her shock. So much more could have happened. Suddenly dying and being revived didn't seem so bad. Not when losing one's mind and becoming one of those legendary kid eating monsters was another option. Misao glanced at a clock resting high on one wall. It would only be a few hours before the Carpathians that had saved her would rise. What would they do with her?

* * *

A/n Well not so much of a cliff at this chapter. I loved using the dragon for the symbolism of the strength that now lies inside of her from...well you know why. Hehe. Next chapter, Misao meets the Carpathians who saved her. Thanks for reading! Reviews are loved.


	6. Set Free

**a/n Hi everyone. So sorry for the long wait for this update. Lots have happened. I moved, and right now I'm in the middle of unpacking. I just thought I would take a break and look over this chapter I typed up a while ago and post it. I want to thank my loyal reviewers. You make writing such a reward. I'm so stressed right now about tying to buy this new house that I'm starving for your happy reviews. Okay, enough of my rambling. On to the story!**

**Disclaimer. I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Megumi rushed straight from her sleeping space straight to the lab and ran into Yahiko who was on his way out. "How is she?" She asked. **

"**Shh." Yahiko stepped back and held the door open for her. Megumi took a step inside and found the girl in a long pajama shirt and she was curled up fast sleep. "She was awake for a few hours. She ate, went to the bathroom and changed into some clothes. It was enough to drain the strength from her, she fell right to sleep. I helped remove some of the monitoring wires so she could dress. I figure she wouldn't need them anymore." **

**Megumi huffed. "I wanted to talk to her…see how she's doing. Obviously she was sane for you to let her out of those restraints." **

"**Actually, she got herself out. I found her on top of the cabinet when I walked in,/ Don't ask me how." **

**Megumi opened her mouth to ask just that but then snapped it closed just as fast. "How did she take being away from Aoshi?" **

**Yahiko's face darkened a shade. "Well enough, she seemed afraid and sad at the same time. I told her he was being taken care off. She didn't seem to worry too much after that." **

**Megumi nodded. "We're not sure how far Aoshi went with her. She might not be bonded to him as much as we think. Did she take any of his blood?" **

**Yahiko shrugged his shoulders. "It didn't feel right for me to ask…she didn't offer the information." **

'_**Lifemate, Hiko wishes to speak with you over the phone.'**_** Sano's soft voice caressed over her body. **

'_**Over the phone?'**_** Just then Megumi could hear the trill of the phone upstairs and Sanosuke walking over to answer it. Yahiko waited quietly, knowing that far away look in Megumi's eyes meant she was talking with her lifemate. **

'_**He has some things he wishes to talk with you about the girl.**_**' Sano explained as he answered the phone. **_**'I told him that the girl had finally came out of her coma.'**_

'

_**Well why can't he come here?**_**' The girl was only sleeping, they could wake her and discuss whatever it was then. **

'_**I guess that is something Hiko wishes to talk to you about. He's waiting for you on the phone Kitsune.' **_

**Megumi gave an impatient huff before looking back at Yahiko. "Hiko called, he needs to talk with me. Can you sit with the girl for a moment longer while I take the call?" **

"**Of course." Yahiko bowed his balding head and turned to slip back into the room as Megumi silently climbed back up the steps and into the kitchen where Sanosuke was holding the cordless phone out for her. **

"**Greetings Megumi." Hiko said as soon as the phone touched her ear. **

"**Hello Hiko, You wanted to talk to me?" Sanosuke wrapped his arms around Megumi's middle and pressed his chest to her back and rested his head over her head….and quietly listened in. **

"**Sanosuke informed me that the young woman has finally awoke. How is her health?" **

**Always right to the point. "Yes. I haven't had a chance to examine her thoroughly but her mental health is fine. Yahiko has held perfectly normal and engaging conversations with her. He says health wise she looks good. A bit weak from being in bed so long, but that's normal." **

"**Good. Once you get a full exam on her, and if she is healthy enough, I want you to release her." There was a very long pause. "Megumi?" **

"**You mean send her home? So soon? I though we were going to watch over her while Aoshi is in the ground. We already set a room up for her." **

"**No Megumi, you have to take her to the edge of the forest and let her go home." **

"**What!" Megumi shrieked so loudly Sanosuke jerked his head is surprise. "You mean like drop her off in the woods and let her wander around? She just came out of a coma Hiko!" **

"**You must." **

"**No." **

"**Kitsune." Sanosuke warned in a very soft whisper. He didn't like the idea anymore than she did, but Hiko must have some reason behind it. **

"**You refuse?" Hiko sounded surprise and a bit amused, much to Megumi's annoyance. **

"**Yes. I think if we're sending her home we can at least drive her to her house or something, I'm not making her walk through the woods." **

"**Megumi, if you don't let the girl go at the edge of the forest. I will go down there, take her myself and release her." **

**Megumi fought the urge to throw the phone against the wall. "But why!?" She heard Hiko take a breath. **

"**Because Megumi, the girl is not human, she's a shapeshifter. A member of a pack of wolf shapeshifters that live on the other side of the mountain, they are dangerous, violent, unforgiving and loyal. If they see one of their own escorted home by one of us…their enemy, they will surly kill her for becoming friends with the enemy. And I don't think you'll fake a ransom for her to keep face." He paused a moment to let that sink in before continuing. "She can make her own way through the forest just as well as one of us. The woods are her second home. And the time it will take to travel back to her pack will remove our scent from her." **

"**But if they are so violent and all that, why can't we keep her here, she'll be safe and loved here." She paused, remembering Yahiko telling her that she was found on top of the cabinet. "Wait, is **_**she**_** dangerous?" **

"**She might very well be. But if she hasn't started anything yet, then I doubt that she'll try to harm anyone. They will look for her and they will find her and most likely they will kill her. If she returns home on her own, they will be far less suspicious and less likely to kill her." **

"**Well why then haven't they started searching for her?" **

"**They might of already, Megumi. Shapeshifters don't let their females wander; she must be of high rank on a mission for something, she is the age of a mature female in their race. I don't think Aoshi just happened to run into her in the forest. I think she was hunting him. It is tradition for wolves of age to be sent off on an assassination mission to prove their worth to the pack. You must let her go so she can complete what she has to do and get home before her pack labels her a deserter and puts a hit on her head." **

"**You mean let her go so she can kill whoever she was assigned to kill?" Megumi felt the phone creak under her grip. "If she was hunting Aoshi, she'll never find him now that's he's sealed away in the ground."**

"**I don't like it anymore than you do. But I'm willing to do what I can to keep Aoshi's mate safe and healthy, and right now it would be better for her to go back home. It will be safer for us as well, I don't want shifters crawling all over the area and attacking us to get her back.I need to keep us safe as well. I-" **

"**Okay!" Megumi ran her fingers through her hair, wanting to rip the jade clips out. "Send Aoshi's most precious person to wander the woods on her own back to her pack of crazy, chest pounding males before they come kill her. But you're explaining this to Aoshi." **

"**He requested I do what I can to care for her. This is the best way, trust me. Aoshi can retrieve her when he rises. Do not tell her what has happened to Aoshi. She may very well try to look for him. They are lifemates and she'll not be in her right mind. The last thing we want if for her to wander the forest because she knows he's in the ground somewhere. I don't even want you asking her if he bonded with her or if they shared any blood. Bringing it up my spur her all the more." There was a pause where Hiko didn't want to ask if she understood his orders but the silence was just as affective. **

"**Aright. As soon as I'm able to get a good physical on her, I'll send her home… if she's healthy." **

"**Of course Megumi, I have full faith in you to do the right thing. Thank you." And with that he hung up and Sanosuke plucked the phone from her grasp before she hurled it to the floor. **

… **. . … **

**Misao slowly opened her eyes to see a pale, glowing face framed by a curtain of ink black hair. For a single moment the girl believed she was looking into the face of an angel maybe her own mother. But then the scent of the woman washed over her and Misao knew this was no angel, but one of the bloodsuckers. Misao gasped, jerking away and startling the woman, who had her hand resting on her chest. **

"**Oh! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you." She said in a soft, calm voice. **

**But Misao was not fooled; she could feel the mental push of the woman, trying to keep her calm. "Were you trying to drink my blood, leach?" Her hand instantly going to her neck. She could feel the power radiating off the woman. So much power that the air around her seemed to shimmer with it. **

"**Ho ho, no my dear." The woman covered her mouth as she laughed. "I'm just making sure you're healthy. I was listening to her vital signs." **

**Misao blinked and glanced over the woman's shoulder and noticed a tall, dark man with spiked hair and a red head band. He was leaning against the wall in a dark corner of the room. He had his arm crossed lazily over his chest but even Misao could see that his muscles were bunched, as if ready to spring into action, most likely because she had woken up. The woman didn't worry Misao as much as the male did. She had a taste of the power the males had. This one had the very same power as Aoshi. Though this new male didn't make the air crackle with energy like Aoshi did, he still gave off that feeling of deadly predator. "Who's he?" She asked. The man didn't twitch or give any indication that he had been noticed. **

"**That's my husband. Sanosuke." **

"**What's he doing?" **

"**Making sure my mate stays safe." Sanosuke answered, his voice was deep, compelling, much like Aoshi's but far less dark. **

"**From what?" Misao glanced back at the woman who was carefully removing the web of sensors from her skin. **

"**From you. We know what you are. And though we swore to protect you, we have to protect ourselves as well." Sanosuke answered, dropping his arms and standing away from the wall. **

"**Well I guess that's understandable." Misao muttered and was shocked to see the man smile. It was a flash of white, sharp teeth yet he didn't looked threatening. But that didn'[t stop the wave of shivers prickle down the skin of her back. **

"**But I can already tell you mean no harm to us as long was we don't harm you." **

"**And with all the work and effort I put into keeping her alive, no one had better harm her." the woman snapped over her shoulder. **

"**Keeping me alive?" She looked at the woman again. "You must be Megumi, the healer Yahiko was telling me about." Misao was suddenly washed with a feeling of shame at calling the woman a leach. She didn't mean it, it just slipped out. She was lucky they didn't get mad and put her right back into a comatose state…the painful way. **

**Megumi nodded. "Yes. You were in quite a state when we…found you. We're not sure just how badly you were hurt as we don't know what healing…was already done to you." **

**Misao figured Megumi was not use to lying, or keeping the whole truth back, for it was painfully obvious to her that she was trying to avoid talking about Aoshi. She was both touched and amused that the Carpathian was tying to spare her. But the moment she thought about Aoshi, a flood of discomfort and worry for him filled the pit of her stomach and it ached badly. "Where is Aoshi?" It even hurt to say his name out loud. And it must have shown on her face or something because both the male and female gave her such worried looks. **

**The male stepped up to her bed, slowly so as to not startle her. "What's your name?" though he could just pluck it from her mind, he would never gain her trust that way. **

"**Misao." **

"**Misao I don't want you to worry about Aoshi. He can't hurt you, not anymore." A dark look washed over his face and Misao knew something was wrong. Perhaps they did kill their own kind. For some reason the idea brought her such sorrow. She should have been the one to end Aoshi's life. Even though she didn't think she had the strength to do so. **

**Megumi had tears in her eyes as she plucked the last wired sensor from her skin and petted her hair like she was a child. "Its okay, Misao. It is." Was she trying to convince herself? Misao thought; Megumi seemed to be having a harder time with it. **

"**I know." Misao stated in a calm voice and straight face. She would be strong, just like she was trained to be. "So what happens now?" **

**At that the emotion seemed to drain away and was instantly replaced with what looked like annoyance. "We've been told to give you a full physical and if you are healthy, we are to take you to the forest edge and send you home." **

"**Really!?" at that the girl sat up in bed. "You're just going to let me go, no neck sucking or mind control?" **

**Megumi laughed while Sanosuke had the grace to look embarrassed and amused all at once. "No way kid, the blood of your kind is a little gamey." Sano said with a wink to show he was playing with her. "We have orders from our Prince that you are to go home. As much as we would like to keep a shape shifting teenager around." Megumi lashed out and smacked Sanosuke across the shoulder with the back of her hand. **

"**Hush you, I would love to have a teenager of any race around this house. At least it wouldn't be so silent all the time." **

"**Ow." Sanosuke breathed, rubbing at his shoulder. **

"**Now go over there so I can check Misao." Megumi pointed back to the corner of the wall where he was first standing. Still rubbing his shoulder, Sanosuke walked back to his spot against the wall and Megumi turned to Misao. "I'm just going to rest my hands on you and take a look inside." **

"**Inside? As inside me?" A look of doubt and fear flitted across Misao's face and she leaned away from the healer. **

"**Yes, it's almost as if I send my soul inside your body and I look around to make sure there are no more injuries or any other health concerns. If you look well, you get to go home." **

**Misao still looked doubtful but relaxed just a little. "Fine, I guess." She watched carefully, body tense as Megumi slowly reached out with both hands. She let one hand rest on her forehead and the other rested lightly over her heart. Misao watched in amazement and some fear as the woman started to glow and become transparent, like a ghost. "Holy Shit." She breathed. **

"**No kidding." Sanosuke answered back from his spot against the wall. His face showed the same awe that she was feeling. It never got old seeing the shear power of his lifemate.**

**Misao felt her body grow pleasantly warm but she refused to let her guard down. Seconds ticked by, then minutes and the room kept silent as Megumi scoured every inch of her body. Suddenly she felt the warmth pull away abruptly and Megumi almost seemed to snap back into her body and she sat back, dropping her hands from the girl. Megumi stood with her mouth partly open and her eyes wide. Misao felt uncertain. "W-what is it?" **

**Megumi glanced back at Sanosuke for a second as she stood up. "Excuse me, Misao…I need to make a phone call." Then the woman calmly but quickly left the room leaving a just as silent lifemate to follow close behind her. **

"**What the hell?" Did she find something? Would that mean she would have to stay with the Carpathians? Misao swallowed and her hand rested on the nagging ache in her chest. Was the ache the cause of the healer's concern? Her own worry? Was it something that could be fixed? Was she dying? **

"**Is everything alright Miss Misao?" **

**Misao looked up to find Yahiko standing in the doorway. His sandy grey brows were knitted together. "Megumi seemed in a rush coming up from here." He explained. **

**Misao shrugged, relaxing now that the elderly man was there. At least she wasn't sitting there alone. "I'm not sure. She said she had to check my health before I went home. Maybe she found something?" The old man shuffled carefully around the room to ease his body into his rocking chair. The creak of the wood further soothed her anxiety. **

"**It can't be too serious…or she would have taken care of it herself." He gave her a gentle smile and Misao instantly missed her grandfather all over again. **

**Almost as soon as Misao started to relax and wait, Megumi and Sanosuke returned. The woman looked shaken and clearly angry at the same time. Misao leaned away as she turned her glittering eyes on her. **

"**You're to go home Misao. My lifemate will escort you." She bit the words out, as if she didn't like the idea. **

**Misao for one let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding. She was going to be let go! "Was there something wrong?" she couldn't help but ask, her hand still covering the ache in her chest. **

"**Nothing I'm allowed to worry about. Nothing that will harm you." She sighed. Sanosuke walked forwards and rested a hand on her shoulder. **

"**She got overruled. She wanted you to stay with us. But our prince insisted that you go back home." **

"**Is your prince afraid my people will hunt for me? Harassing you?" Misao tipped her head up slightly. **

"**Possibly." Was all the answer she got out of Sanosuke. "Come, I'll take you to the forest edge immediately if you feel up to it." **

"**Hell yeah! No offence." She added quickly as she all but rushed off the bed. She paused beside Yahiko and bent to embrace him. Her body was stiff and awkward, not use to such displays, but she was grateful for the old human, for watching over her. "Thank you, Yahiko." **

**The old man chuckled and squeezed her tight. "Take care of yourself. We're here if you ever need us." He pulled away and looked the girl in the eyes. "Don't be afraid of us Misao, we'll help you and take care of you." **

**Misao nodded, feeling the burn of tears in her eyes again and she glanced over her shoulder at the two Carpathians she had always seen as such a strange enemy. They seemed upset that she had to leave, after all…what was she going home to? A pack of wild, brutish men. Why were they willing to care for her so? She was their enemy. She was trying to kill one of their own. Sighing, she gave the elderly man one more pat before straightening up and stepping over to the Carpathians. **

**Megumi smiled, and it was dazzling. "I'll see you again soon. I'm sure of it." **

**Misao blinked at her in surprise as she quietly excused herself and vanished into the room with rows of filling cabinets and machines and lab equipment. **

"**Don't mind her." Sanosuke said in a soft voice as he reached out to take her arm to guild her up the stairs. But Misao's quick reflexes clicked on and she smoothly pulled away before he could touch her. Without missing a beat, Sanosuke held his hand out, indicating that she should start up the steps. **

**Misao nodded and nimbly bound up the stone steps, surprised at how far below the ground the room actually was. She was always conscious of the male that followed behind her. "Megumi really doesn't want to let me go, huh?" she asked as she stepped into a lovely kitchen. She was expecting maybe an empty house or a creepy cave…but the house looked lived in as if by a real human family. One that didn't drink blood. **

"**She knows the dangers that are out there and hates the thought of exposing you to them when you only just woke up. She had her heart on keeping you here the whole two weeks you were out. She made a room ready for you and bought you clothes and everything. She was like a happy new mother" Sanosuke slide past her, indicating with a wave of his hand that she should follow him. She did, at some distance behind as she was gazing about the home, trying to take everything in. **

**Misao spotted a large framed picture of Sanosuke and Megumi. They looked happy and deeply in love as they held each other and gazed into the camera. "Huh." Misao breathed in wonder. They really did seem like normal people. **

"**These are for you." Sanosuke broke her out of her thoughts as he held out a neatly folded set of clothes. "We don't expect you to troop in the forest in those pajamas." He smiled as he handed her a pair of jeans, a dark blue shirt and a pair of shoes and socks. **

"**Oh,…thank you." She took the clothes carefully, not wanting to touch him. It was funny that she was perfectly fine letting Megumi handle her but the idea of Sanosuke touching her, well it made her skin crawl. Not that the man wasn't unpleasant or anything, he had been nothing but polite and he was very handsome. Misao figured it was just because he was a Carpathian…and a male one at that. **

"**No problem, kid. You can change in there." He pointed down the hall to a door that was swung open. Misao nodded silently and quickly vanished into the room. **

… **. . … **

**It was a small powder room. No shower or tub, only a toilet and sink and the largest vanity Misao had ever seen. The large wooden piece of furniture looked old and the carvings that covered it were deep. It was stained a dark color that shimmered as the lights around the mirror clicked on. Various non-personal items were arranged on the stone counter. A hand mirror, a silver handled brush and comb, a few jars of various sizes and a vase of fresh flowers. Misao quickly changed from into the new clothes, happy to find that they fit her perfectly. Still, she would much rather have her ninja outfit. She felt more comfortable in that. **

**Misao reached for the comb to brush out her hair and for one moment she felt the fear and pain return to her body. What was she going to do now? She lost Aoshi and the others didn't seem like they were going to tell her what happened. Either it was a secret or they didn't know. But Misao felt so lost that she just wanted to curl up in a ball and tuck herself in a corner. She sat on the toilet and wrapped her arms around her middle as if trying to squeeze the ache from her insides. It was all happening too fast. She woke from her coma, got fed, looked over and now she was being let go to go home. What would she **

**tell her father? Would he allow her to return without making the kill? **

**Should she hunt for Aoshi? **

**At the thought of him her middle gave a painful twist and Misao bent over, her breath hissing between her clenched teeth. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. **

"**Misao?" Sanouske's voice was gentle. "Are you alright?" **

**Of course he would hear her suffering and feel her discomfort. Damn these creatures. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a cramp." Misao forced an embarrassed chuckle. "Moved to suddenly after being in bed too long." **

**There was a moment of silence and Misao could almost see Sanosuke weighing her answer. "Do you need any help?" **

"**No, No I'm fine." Misao said as she glanced down at her clenched fists on her knees. **

'_**Go.' **_

**There it was again, like a hot breath on her neck. The voice was a tiny whisper and Misao found herself lunging up to her feet. The voice of her dragon was right, the sooner she got ready the sooner she could get outta here and the sooner she could go home and try to think up something to tell her people if they didn't hang her skin on the wall with the other failures. **

**Misao glanced at herself one more time in the mirror. Her face looked strained as she struggled to hold the pain in her middle at bay and her eyes were wide. She forced her features into a more relaxed mask and slipped out of the powder room where Sanosuke was waiting close by. Upon seeing that she was fine, he led her out of the house. Misao glanced up, the pain ebbing away to leave behind a warm soreness. The stars blinked down, though the moon hadn't seemed to rise yet…or did it already set? A few quick glances at the stars told Misao that it was midnight….or was it three in the morning? **

**Misao never was very good at reading the stars. **

**Sanosuke lead her to the forest line that stopped abruptly at a perfectly manicured lawn. "Is there anything you need before you go? Food, water...directions?" **

**Misao shook her head. "Thanks, but no, I think I can get home one my own." It was obvious the Carpathian was struggling. **

"**It goes against who I am." He explained. "To let you go off unprotected…and I know you're hurting. I can feel it pouring off of you in waves." **

**Misao tipped her head slightly. This race was just full of surprises. Before she thought of them as bloodsucking vampire types, legend said they turned into horrific monsters when they were old enough. But Misao found it hard to imagine these people being anything horrific. True they were scary, they had such power that made Misao wonder who in their right mind would try battling them. But at times they seemed caring almost to a fault. Misao wasn't sure she should trust this male or not. . **

"**I understand. But I'm fine. Really." She said, even though she didn't know at all and she took a step backwards into the forest to see if he would try and stop her. **

"**If you need anything…anything at all, we're here for you." Sanosuke said sincerely as he backed away a step as well. **

"**Thank you." Misao bowed her head slightly before turning on her heal and darting off into the forest. **

**Sanosuke watched as the forest swallowed the girl in a blink. Almost instantly he could no longer see or hear her, even though he could catch her scent and feel her soul quickly retreating into the forest. She most defiantly wasn't a human. And he knew almost for sure that Misao was not going to go back to her home. **

**Megumi was going to have a fit. **

* * *

**a/n We all knew Misao wasn't going to go right home…didn't we? Now will she find Aoshi? Will she be hunted down by her pack? Will they knew everything that happened? So much hangs on a thread/ Poor Misao, so much stress for her. Thanks for reading everyone. I hope to get another chapter up much sooner this time. Reviews are loved!**


	7. Recovering

A/n Hi everyone! Thanks for all the great reviews and I'm sorry it's taking me forever to update this story. I'm having major issues trying to get this story down in words for some reason. I promise to try and get the chapters up a bit more than I have.  
I've been working on a few new stories for Kenshin. So please keep an eye out for those. My laptop is still dead but I was able to save Endure. It's hard to type on a mini laptop for long periods of time…which doesn't help my updating problem at all. But I'm making an effort.

So enough of my chatting. On to the story!

Disclaimer. I don't own Kenshin or Feehan.

* * *

Misao had already made up her mind that she couldn't return home without at least trying to find Aoshi a second time. Then at least she could face her people knowing she gave it her all. She didn't roll over and give up. Trouble was, she had no idea where to start, or any idea where she was. A quick climb up a tall tree helped her to orient herself. She was on the other side of the mountain. Her home was days away. And she knew she had about a days travel to get back to where she had attacked Aoshi.

Thinking of Aoshi brought back the pain in her stomach and chest. The girl hugged the thin trunk of the tree to keep from falling as she gasped for air. Tears sprung from her eyes and she was powerless to stop them.

"This better not be a habit." She grumbled to herself as the pain slowly faded. If she got this pain simply by thinking of the creature then she was going to have a very rough couple of weeks. "Damn Aoshi."

… . . …

"You don't think she's dead?" Daichi asked

The voice of the Alpha jolted Eiji and he whirled around away from his post to face his leader. He didn't have to ask who "She" was. It had been almost three weeks since Misao left to perform her task. There had been some commotion in the forest. A fight definitely had taken place. But no one had seen hide nor hair of the Carpathian or of Misao.

The young man lifted his head a notch. "No, I know she lives." He said simply. He pushed his mess of deep brown hair from his eyes and gazed at his leader. Eiji was only a hair taller than the Alpha but Daichi had pounds more muscle. The leader didn't let age make him soft. That was a death wish in this pack.

"You have more hope for my daughter than even I." Daichi admitted as he stepped up to join the young man at his post. The pair gazed off into the forest, knowing nothing of threat was out there.

"No one has seen Misao or the Carpathian. Scouts are pushing further into the forest than ever before now that Aoshi seems to be out of the picture." Eiji argued.

"Yes but where is Misao?" The alpha turned his gaze to the boy once more. "If she lives…when she returns here, she will be welcomed into the pack. Whether or not Aoshi Shinomori is dead."

That brought Eiji up short and he yanked his gaze from the forest back to the pack leader.

"Even though she didn't complete her mission?"

"The real test was to see if she would actually try." Daichi confessed. "She was assigned someone so out of her league. We all knew it was a hopeless chance of her attacking the leach, much less kill him. We were suppose to follow her out after a few weeks." The man sighed and looked away. "I didn't think she would have found him." The storm that raged weeks ago was proof that the demon had been angry. It wasn't the first time one of their kind had crossed hairs with Aoshi. "Now my little girl may be dead."

Eiji curled his lip, flashing sharp teeth for just an instant. "Sometimes I figured you wanted Misao dead." He said with contempt in his voice.

"I had to be hard on her because she was female. Otherwise she never would have survived it here."

Eiji took a slow, deep breath, his hands balled into fists at his side. He was tired of Misao always having to work twice as hard to get half the respect of the males. He was strong enough for both of them. He would show her the love she had always looked for. He would take care of her so she wouldn't have to be strong all the time. "If Misao comes back…I don't want to wait the customary year and ten days before she's considered a full member of the pack." He glared at the older man. The Alpha he knew he could beat this very moment if he wanted to. "I want to marry Misao as soon as possible."

Daichi blinked up at the slightly taller young man. "You want Misao right away? She wants you?"

"Yes." He said simply.

This was news to Daichi. He knew they were to be a mated pair and that Eiji would become Alpha. But he never knew the two loved each other. "Well yes." He finally said, as his mind calculated. "It will take a little time to get everything ready, maybe a few months but I don't see why we can't have a wedding as soon as possible. I'm the Alpha and I say you and Misao don't have to wait the year and ten days."

Eiji smiled slowly and it reached his eyes. "I'm glad we agreed." He turned his eyes back to the forest, eyes that shifted from joy to worry in an instant. "I hope she returns."

… . . …

It took exactly one day to find herself at the small stream by the steep hillside. The same spot where Aoshi had caught her, where he had taken her virginity. Misao couldn't call it rape really, it didn't feel like it. She had given in and allowed herself to enjoy it. To call it rape would have been a cheap cop-out. Misao crouched down on the sandy bank of the stream and placed two fingers into the deep claw marks that were still gouged into the forest floor. Even two weeks of exposure had yet to wear them away. She was unsure if these marks were from her or from Aoshi.

Ignoring the pain thinking of him brought, Misao reached out and pulled her clothes from the leaf litter. Her ninja uniform and cloak had been left behind, untouched. Misao shook the leaves, dirt and tiny insects from her ninja uniform and stripped out of the clothes the Carpathians gave her. The uniform felt rough and stiff from being out in the elements for so long, but she immediately felt far more comfortable in her own clothes. Her uniform didn't survive completely though. Aoshi had shredded it to remove it from her body.

There were claw marks and holes ripped at the seams. Misao had to tighten her belt to keep her navy blue shorts on; for Aoshi had shredded the waistband so much it refused o hold on to her hips anymore. There was also three holes slashes across her breasts down to her stomach. They weren't big but they were there and there were obviously claw marks.

She would have to mend them later. But right now Misao needed to concentrate on the area around her. This was the last place she remembered Aoshi being. She shook the leaves from her cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders. Aoshi had broken the clasp so she simply tied the top corners of the cloak at her throat. Now in her normal clothes, Misao again crouched down and slowly combed the sandy bank. There was blood. Her blood mostly, but some flecks of his blood.

She could smell his scent, though it was thinned and weak from time. She could smell his leathery, woodsy scent. Strange that she couldn't remember how he had ripped off her clothes or how she came to have such marks on her clothing but she could remember his scent and the fact that he had stolen her virginity. She couldn't even remember if he bit her or not. Misao was sure this was information Megumi would have loved to have available to her. But she couldn't for the life of her remember.

Misao stood to leave when something else caught her eye. Wandering over she spotted a scrap of cloth under the dirt and leaf litter. The girl stooped to pick it up and found that it was not a scrap of cloth but a ragged jacket. A tan trench coat…Aoshi's coat. "Huh."

Misao breathed as she shook the dirt and leaves from the coat and held it out in front of her. The coat was huge, many sizes bigger than her. She couldn't remember how much bigger Aoshi was compared to her. She brought the item of clothing to her face and breathed deep. Yes, his scent was defiantly of deep, leathery and unbelievably masculine. She folded the coat and tucked it under her arm. She walked a wide circle, breathing in deep and finding his scent. It was very weak, old, but it was something Misao could go off of.

… . . …

When she was hungry she hunted…when she was tired, she slept. Time meant little to Misao. The passing of time was only noticeable to the female ninja because the sun would rise and set. She was obsessed.

She followed the trail for at least two days before it went cold, as if Aoshi vanished into the air. Perhaps he did. Perhaps the other Carpathians had already killed him. The girl worked slowly in a circle around Aoshi's last known scent to see if she could pick it up again. She did pick up a few scent trails of her own people. Scouts most likely, perhaps sent out to look for her. But nothing when it came to her target. And the comforting voice in her mind had fallen silent for so long, she was sure she had imagined it the whole time.

Exhausted to the point of dropping Misao decided she needed to take a break. She wasn't giving up…she just needed to recharge. And as much as she hated her own people, sleeping in her bed and having a real bath won her over and she nearly dragged herself in the direction of her village.

… . . …

The forest buzzed with the ki of shape shifters. Misao knew that feeling. It was the feeling of home. It took her three and half days to walk back. Her whole body ached and she was still wearing her ripped and bloodied ninja uniform. She was sure she looked like the walking dead. And her suspicions were confirmed when a boy no older than herself popped up from his post.

"Misao! You're alive." The boy's smile slowly faded and he even backed up a step as Misao approached him. Her eyes were fixed, almost glazed over in her stare. She felt like an empty shell of herself and she didn't know why. She was tired of fighting the pain in her gut and so she allowed her body to fill it, giving her expression a drawn, terrified look.

"Hey." She breathed in greeting with a nod of her head. She took another step forward and the boy took a step back

"I-I'm going to let them know you're here." The boy didn't wait for her to give any acknowledgment, he turned on his heel and dashed off as fast as he could.

Misao sighed and pushed her hair out of her face as she stumbled through the undergrowth. Even as she round the barrier of the trees and stepped out of the forest's edge, she could hear the boy calling.

"It's Misao!! She's come back! Misao is here, Misao!"

Almost instantly her people flooded out to see if it were true. Many seemed shocked to see her, others looked disappointed. A few of the friendlier men rushed up to greet her and pat her on the back. The women hung back in the doors and windows of their huts.

Then suddenly her father was there, and so was Eiji.

"Misao." Her father said, an unexplainable look on his face as he greeted her. "You've returned from your mission."

"Yes father. Only to clean up and rest up…then I'll be on my way again." The watched as everyone took a step back and looked at her shredded uniform and the dried blood on it.

"You've fought with the monster?" Daichi asked.

"Yes" Misao wobbled on her legs. "But I'm still after him." She half expected to be told to turn around and not come back till he was gone for good. It was a complete shock when her father shook his head.

"You've chased this leach away, you've fought him so valiantly and lived…no warrior has ever fought him and lived."

Eiji, who had been standing close to her yanked something from the side of her pack, Misao didn't have to look to know what it is. The taller shifter held it up for the crowd to see. It was Aoshi's torn and dirty coat. The older members of the village gasped, they knew that coat. The signature cloth of the leach that hunted them.

"Look. She's attacked him, wounded him. An immortal monster, this girl of your race has drawn his blood as he draws blood from humanity!" he called and a cheer went up. Eiji handed the coat to Daichi and draped his arm around Misao's shoulders, helping to hold her up on her feet as they walked.

"I just need to rest." She whispered, knowing Eiji would hear her. She felt her knees refuse to support her and her next step she felt herself going down, but Eiji was there to sweep the exhausted girl in his arms. Misao normally would have demanded rather rudely and loudly that he put her down…but Misao knew when she had hit her wall…she had nothing left. But even with surrendering and accepting help, the pain would not go away. even where Eiji held her, her skin prickled as she had a heat rash. What was wrong with her?

… . . …

She had a bit of a hero's welcome even though she didn't succeed in killing Aoshi. She had run him off apparently. Scouts and hunters could move further outside their territory. They even started dragging human girls to mate with from the city on the other side of the woods. They had stopped a few years ago, afraid that the screams of the females would bring Aoshi's wrath upon them. Now the girls screamed and cried in the background and no one came.

Misao was glad her hut was furthest back in the village where she didn't have to hear the crying and begging as much, but still she cursed the males from her bed where she slowly recovered. She hated her people. But they were her people and she had to be loyal to them.

Meanwhile, she was stuck in her bed and she wasn't too happy about that. She had never felt so weak or so tired in all her life. She slept for twelve hours once Eiji placed her in her bed. She woke finding herself mostly clean and in her pajamas. She could only hope her father or some of the other women had helped her. No one bothered her except her father, who brought her food. But her body was still pulsing with so much discomfort and pain that she couldn't imagine eating anything. When she tried, her stomach wouldn't hold it and it came right back up. And then she would feel even worse after the vomiting episodes were over.

She stuck to light foods. Soups, thick broths and dry cereals. After a week of bed rest, Misao was able to manage her pain until it was just an annoying thing in the back of her mind; and she was able to get out of bed and get dressed and have a real bath.

Gathering her toiletries and clean clothes Misao ventured outside for the first time all week. It was late afternoon and the heat of the early summer day was radiating up from the gravel path. Voices of people going about their day filtered from the maze of huts but Misao quickly made it to the bath house. She locked herself in, not that a tiny lock would stop someone who really wanted to get in. Stripping, Misao searched her body, she ached so bad she was sure she must have bruises all over her. But there was nothing. Oh sure, she had a few nicks and cuts and small fading bruises from her time trekking in the forest. But not the deep, large marks she felt covered half her body.

Shrugging, she filled a bucket with warm water, dumped it over her head and soaped her body. Dumping a second bucket of water over her to rinse off the soap, Misao started the long task of washing her hair. After that was done, she wrapped her hair in a towel and climbed into the small but deep tub.

"Ahh." She sighed as she sank into the warm water and allowed it to seep into her body and wash the pains away.

… . . …

It was dark when Misao found herself struggling with something. It was big and heavy with glowing eyes and snapping jaws. Misao struggled to hold it away as it tried to snap at her face. Her blankets and pillows flew off her bed as the creature climbed to straddle her legs and force her down against her bed.

"Papa!" Misao screamed. Having never called her father by that name since she was a child. But she was desperate as the flashing ivory jaws wrapped around her arm. Fangs punctured her skin and Misao shrieked. With her one free hand she attacked the creature's glowing eyes and succeeded in getting it to pull away from her, allowing the girl to slip her legs free and get to her feet.

But instead of her feet hitting the soft rug by her bed, it hit the forest floor. "What the hell?" She glanced around; she was outside in the middle of the forest. How did she get out here? Did that monster bring her here? But she was just in her bed. she turned to where she just jumped from her bed but it was gone. There was a low, rumbling growl…Misao had almost forgotten about the monster that had attack her and she whirled around to find it standing straight, looming much taller than she was and as it stepped out from under the shadow of the trees she could clearly see it in the moonlight.

It was Aoshi, torn and bloodied and completely set on killing her.

… . . …

Misao's eyes popped open and she was yanked into a sitting position before she even realized she moved. Her heart hammered almost painfully in her throat and she had to gasp for air, as if she had been holding her breath the entire dream.

It was a dream, wasn't it? Misao reached over and clicked on her bedside lamp and looked around her room. It was her room, she still was in bed, there was no monster.

"Gezz" She breathed softly as she waited for her body to calm down. It had felt so real she could feel the bruising weight of the Carpathian. His glowing eyes still seared into her vision. Her arm even hurt where he had bit her. Misao sighed and pushed her hair from her face before rubbing the ache from her arm. But she caught something by the light of the lamp and her blood ran cold.

Two small puncture marks bled just a few inches below her wrist. They weren't bleeding badly, they oozed as if the wounds were old and half healed. Misao glanced wildly about the room, had someone attacked her in her sleep. She breathed deep but caught no scent in the air and there was no one in her small one room hut. How did she get the wounds? She looked around in her bed, finding that she had smeared only a little blood on them in her sleep. But there was nothing there that would have harmed her. A thought came to her then. Of a cold, silent body trapped somewhere.

Aoshi...she didn't know why, but Misao had a feeling this had something to do with him. But there was no way the Carpathian would have made it past the guards...right? With her heart still hammering in her chest, Misao slipped from her bed and made her way to the small bathroom door to her left.

The bright white light in the bathroom made Misao blink a few times before sticking her bleeding wrists under the faucet of cold water. Her small body trembled, not with pain, for the wounds hardly hurt at all, but out of fear. Was Aoshi out there tormenting her somehow? Was he trying to even up the score for attacking him that night in the forest?

_'Calm down.' _

Misao yanked her head up and gazed at her reflection in the mirror. It was the first time she had heard the voice of her dragon since she left Megumi's house. She had long thought she had made the whole idea up of her unconscious dream talking to her. But here it was again, and almost against her control, she felt her body sag as her muscles relaxed, her heart slowed and her breathing evened out. Slowly, almost methodically she wrapped her wrists in bandages she had in the medicine cabinet and she slowly made her way back to bed. but the voice was silent once again. The ever nagging pain rushed to the front of her mind and Misao all but fell into bed and curled up under the covers.

... . . ...

Misao watched the young men practice and train from her hut window. She wanted so badly to go out and join them but her body was just so tired. It was an effort to stand at the window and not lean against the wall. It had been two weeks since that strange dream...two weeks since she heard the voice of her dragon. Misao looked down at her wrists, being a shifter meant that she had accelerated healing, but even she was surprised to find that the wounds had healed without a trace a few hours after that strange dream. She had only meant to stay home long enough to regain her strength and get her wits about her before starting off on the hunt again. But her body, it seemed, was betraying her.

She still couldn't keep most of her food down and she had to eat a good amount of the bland tasting soups and cereals just to keep her strength. just the idea of changing into her wolf form gave her dizzy spells. How was she suppose to face that bastard Aoshi the way she was?

The girl glanced back out the window in time to spot Eiji detach himself from the rest of the males and he made his way to her hut. Misao took one look at his bare chest and torn training uniform pants and her stomach gave a funny little flutter. It was normal, almost against her will even. Eiji and she were to be mated, and the scent of each other brought the hormones in both of them into raging. But almost as soon as the unexplained lust curled in her insides, so did a stomach turning feeling of disgust.

"Shit." Misao pulled away from the window as Eiji knocked softly on her door. Taking a deep breath she unlocked the door and pulled it open, plastering her ever bright smile on her face.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked, leaning one hand on the doorframe.

With sweat cutting trails down his well toned, tanned chest, his mop of long hair and brilliant smile it was difficult for Misao to ignore the pheromones filling the air between them. Misao had to fight the sudden compulsion to slam the door in his face. "Better..." she gave a bit of a shrug, keeping her smile on her face as she inched back into her room, keeping hold of the door.

"I was starting to get worried about you. Your father told me you couldn't really eat much."

His voice was true and his eyes held a look of worry a look Misao had never really seen from him before. He never looked at her that way. Misao found it hard to be rude to him and tell him to just leave her alone. A pain was growing low on her side and she pressed her hand on the spot to ease it. "Yeah, things were a little bad there for a while. But I'm sucking it up."

A hard look flashed over Eiji's features. "You should take care of yourself and not suck it up Misao. Going up against that leach bitch taxed your body." Suddenly, without warning, Eiji reached in and took Misao by the shoulder and pushed her further into the room and stepped inside.

Misao fought a wave of panic and chastised herself for such an irrational feeling. Eiji was her childhood friend, she knew she could knock him into next week even in her weak state. A low grumbling came from the earth. as if the very ground under her feet was growling. She looked up at Eiji but he didn't seem to hear anything out of the ordinary.

Eiji wasn't as big as Aoshi was but his male form seemed huge in her small room.

"I asked a favor of your father a little bit before you returned to the village, and he granted it to me." his tone was serious, his eyes heated. Misao had to turn away from those eyes.

"What was it?"

"To marry you right away."

Misao wasn't sure if the leap in her heart rate was from the idea of being married to Eiji or from the sudden spike in pain. It felt as if someone was twisting a stone blade in her side, scraping her hipbone in the process. She kept her eyes from Eiji, her face slightly turned away to hide the grimace of pain, "M-Marry?"

"I told you I would marry you." Eiji said, his face relaxed again and his smile returning.

"You never believed me. Even though we are destined to be a mated pair, I always had the power to change my mind. But I didn't want to Misao...I want you."

* * *

A/n Uh-oh…this doesn't bode well for me. Misao is having issues and Eiji just dropped the.."Oh-we're-getting-married-in-a-few-weeks" bomb. I noticed that my last chapter uploaded in bold print and I don't know why…weird. I might go back and fix it, but not till much later.

Thanks for reading everyone! Reviews are loved.


	8. Suprises

A/n hey everyone! Sorry for such a long hiatus. We ended up buying the house we moved into not long after my laptop broke. But now I have my very own desktop again (built by my Fiancé) and I was able to recover all my files from my broken laptop. So to make up for such a long wait, I have a nice long chapter for you. I want to thank all my reviewers who stick with me and my inexcusable long pauses. Your ideas were very helpful and welcomed.

Enough of this and on to the story!

Disclaimer I don't own Kenshin or Feehan

* * *

"Misao are you crying?" Eiji asked, alarmed at the sight of tears. He could probably count on one hand the times he had seen Misao crying. And all those time had been when they were young children.

Misao swiped her hand across her face. "N-No. I'm fine." But the male took her by both shoulders and turned her to face him. Her stomach cramped so hard she almost bent over double.

"Misao? What is it?" Misao shook her head, turning her face away as more tears sprang forward. "Misao, tell me…don't lie."

Misao took a shaky gasp of air and turned to Eiji. She had kept it to herself the moment she returned. But if Eiji was going to marry her she had to tell him the truth. "When I went out and attacked Aoshi…" She started. Her body trembled in his hands. Eiji was silent and his eyes were rooted to hers. He didn't push her; he let her take her time. For that she was grateful. "It went wrong. He could have killed me easily. I hardly got a hit on him. But he overpowered me and instead of killing me...he...he…" He what? He raped her? But she didn't fight him, she wanted it. How was she supposed to word that? But while she struggled to find the right way to say it, Eiji had already made his own assumptions.

"How bad?" he asked suddenly.

"Bad."

"Tell me."

Tears welled up again and Misao couldn't fight the sob that escaped. "Other Carpathians came…but I don't remember because I think I went unconscious. They saved me…they said I had died but they were able to bring me back. Aoshi had taken my virginity." Misao looked away. She felt like she was betraying the Carpathians that had helped her, Yahiko who had watched over her like a grandfather. She even felt like she was betraying Aoshi. The ground continued to rumble below her feet but Eiji seemed to notice nothing. His mouth was open slightly in shock.

"Does anyone else know this? That the other Carpathians rescued you and what Aoshi…did to you?"

Misao shook her head and pulled herself away from Eiji's touch. The pain ebbed away a little and the rumbling ground stopped. Her legs gave out and she sat heavily on her bed.

Eiji dropped to his knees in front of her. The sight of him, crushed at finding out her secret, made her stomach do that strange flutter and her tears were now for what she had done to him.

"I don't care." Eiji said, taking her hands, still on his knees. "I don't care that he took what was mine. I still have you."

Misao swallowed hard to keep from breaking down and crying. "No one must know."

"I'll take it to the afterlife."

"I'm sorry…" Misao started but Eiji shook his head.

"No, Shh. No, you have nothing to be sorry for." He dropped one hand and clenched it into a fist. "Aoshi still lives?"

"I don't know where he went, while I was recovering, the other Carpathians said I wouldn't have to worry. I don't know what they did to him."

Eiji thought for a moment. "Aoshi seemed like he was the strongest thing alive. That damn leech. But he was not the only one and he was not the ruler. If his own kind took care of him then so be it." He took a breath. "Misao the fact that you're not a virgin anymore hurts me but that won't make me love you any less. No female in this damn village is a virgin for very long. That detail means little to me. I'm just pissed that…"

"Eiji, majority of the women in this village had their virginity taken from them by force, like me."

Eiji opened his mouth but closed it, as he had no words to say to that. "But…they aren't you Misao…you're stronger."

Misao couldn't help but laugh through her tears. "No…they may be weak to men like you…But I'm just like those women. I was weak against Aoshi." The truth of it hit Misao harder than she thought. She had struggled to be strong against the men in her village. But in the end, she wasn't strong enough. Not against a man like Aoshi…in the end, she was just like those other women, Aoshi had shown her that. "I hate him…I hate him so much." But even as she said the words, she knew it was a lie. She didn't hate him as much as she missed him. Something inside of her yearned for him, cried out for him with her very soul. And even as she looked at Eiji, her heart wished she was looking at Aoshi.

Misao ducked her head and let the tears fall silently from her eyes. She could hardly breathe from the weight of it all pressing down on her.

'Breathe Little One.'

All at once the air rushed into her lungs. The coolest, clean air she ever breathed.

"Misao, breathe." Eiji tipped her back to lie on the bed and he wiped the tears from her face. "Okay, shhh…We don't have to talk about this anymore." He sat on the bed beside her.

"I'm okay Eiji." Misao said. Her heart had jumped for joy at hearing the voice of her dragon, yet she still mourned for reasons unknown. "I just wanted to tell you before…before."

"I know." Eiji interrupted. And I thank you for telling me. I'm going to let your father know he can go ahead with the plans. We'll have the engagement announcement in a few weeks. Everything will be taken care of. You don't worry about anything but getting better."

He left her alone then, closing the door silently behind him and Misao felt herself sinking deeper into her bed. She knew Eiji was her match, and that he was the best mate she could hope to get in this village. But she knew that deep down inside she could not marry Eiji. The idea was logical but it caused her so much remorse and she didn't know why.

… . . …

Seven more days went by, but in those seven short days Misao's health improved. She felt herself growing stronger, she could eat more now; even though her diet was still restricted to light foods, broths, and fruits and vegetables. Heavy meat meals that were so popular here in the village of wolves just didn't appeal to her and though thought of eating them still turned her stomach. But the pain was starting to ease up and she felt a surge of energy. For the first time after running into Aoshi, Misao felt like her old self. So much so, that early one morning Misao put on her ninja uniform and bolted outside to meet the young men and boys for morning training, just as she always had growing up.

"Hey guys." She huffed as she wedged her small body between them to get in the circle. Most greeted her with surprise, others nodded to her as if it were just any other day. Misao was thankful that none of them had lost their respect for her for being so weak for so long. "Pairs today?" She asked as the golden light of the sunrise was starting to touch to tree tops. Summer was here and Misao was glad to have an early start before the heat started to bear down upon them.

"Yeah I think so." One young man a few years older than her nodded his head as he called off pairs for sparing. "Hand to hand combat! " He shouted. There was an odd number so Misao had to spar one against two. The two other boys were hardly a year younger than Misao but both easily outweighed her and both were at least a foot taller than her. Everyone spread out into field where they could be monitored and the call was given.

"Alright boys," Misao felt a smile tug at her cheeks and she was suddenly happy to be back to normal. She instantly jumped into the air to land a kick to one of the boys. She ignored one teen as he tumbled away and Misao's kick landed square on target. The boy doubled over by the force of the kick to his gut and he fell to the ground. Misao hardly regained her balance when she had her feet swept out from under her by the second boy. Misao fell but rolled away in time to avoid a punch to the face.

It all seemed to be moving in slow motion for Misao. The boy hardly had time to look up from his missed punch but Misao already swept up a handful of dirt and flicked it up at his face. Blinded, the boy grabbed for his eyes while she kneed him in the gut and shoved him to the ground. Just then something tingled in the back of her mind, as if her eyes slid to the other side of her head, she got a flash image of the first boy charging at her.

Misao dropped to the ground, letting the first boy stumble and slam into the blinded teenager. Both boys regained their balance, the blinded boy blinked dirty tears from his eyes and they both fell into stance but they didn't move to attack. Misao quickly fell into a defensive stance and waited. But all three did nothing but circle each other. "Come on." Misao urged. But the boys only shot a glance at each other.

Misao growled, her hands balling into tight fists. "What's the matter, fight me. It's your turn to charge." But again the boys made no move. "Alright." Misao dropped her stance, her hands going to her hips. "What's going on here? I can't get a decent work-out or even a practice if you two don't try." she snapped loud enough that some the other sparing pairs paused to look.

Both boys lowered their defensive stance and glanced at each other. They didn't look comfortable. "Misao you've gotten fast." One boy with short brown hair stated.

"Yeah and you're Eiji's woman now right?" said the other.

Misao's eyes narrowed. "What does that have to do with sparing?" Had Eiji already started spreading word of their engagement?

"Well," the short haired boy started, rubbing the back of his neck. "We all know you and Eiji are to be mated pairs…and Eiji in line to be Alpha and all…"

"We don't was to make him mad if we hurt you." The other boy finished. "He's been so preoccupied with you these last few weeks…we all know you're his woman."

"What's going on here?" said the young man from before. He was missing his shirt and already had a few scratches on him . Quickly Misao explained the situation and the young man only nodded. "It's to be expected. Eiji will retaliate if he leave so much as a scratch on you." They all feared the future Alpha, even the older men.

Furious, Misao snapped. "Fine! I'll just find someone else to spare with, she turned to the field full of sparing pairs.

"I'm afraid you'll find that they all feel this way." The young man said. "No one is going to take a chance with you."

Misao's eyes flashed, hands balled into fists. "I'm going to give Eiji a kick in the teeth!" And with that she whirled around and stomped her way back into the village. Morning life was already started in the village. Smoke rose from cooking fires, the bathhouse was being heated; little children bustled around to do the morning chores. Most of the adults out and about were men, women were stuck inside preparing food or doing their own household chores. Following the maze of paths, Misao weaved through the huts and found Eiji talking with two men.

She stomped up behind him, yanked his Gi hard enough to spin the unsuspecting man around and Misao cocked back her fist before Eiji even had time to react and she let the blow land across his cheek, sending him into the dirt.

All three men reacted with surprise. "I didn't even see you coming." One man said.

"Did you see how fast she moved?" the other whispered, as if Misao wasn't right in front of them and couldn't hear them.

"Misao…" Eiji coughed, a small pool of blood building at the corner of his lip. His eyes flashed but calmed quickly. "What's wrong?" he asked as he got back to his feet. "It's all right." he said to the men. "Leave us alone for a bit." He demanded and the other two men bowed their heads and quickly backed away. "Misao what was that all about?"

"No one will spar with me because they think I'm your woman!" she shouted.

"But Misao you are my woman." Eiji answered with a smile.

"NOT YET!" She all but shrieked.

Eiji's smile never faltered. "Besides you don't need to spar, you'll be Alpha female soon and you won't have to worry about anyone touching you."

The hair on the back of Misao's neck literally stood up, hackles raised she advanced on the man, jabbing at him with her finger until she had him backed up against a hut. "Let me tell you something High and Mighty…Just because I'm your woman does not guarantee that I won't be harassed, and I'll still need to defend myself against enemies of our pack. Don't you want me to be able to take care of myself? I thought you didn't like those useless, cowering women types."

"It's just that-"

"Eiji!" shouted a voice across the path. Both Eiji and Misao turned to see a friend of Eiji's down the path, his head sticking out from a hut door. "We just brought some new human females in!"

Misao stiffened, her hot blood suddenly turned cold.

"Come help us break them!" the friend shouted.

Breaking the women…that was all that was going on now that Aoshi was gone…there was now enough female for every male to have his fill. Break their spirit, shatter their hopes…turn them into slaves and containers for offspring. They were not real people, but tools to be utilized. "Don't you dare." Misao found herself nearly hissing the words and she turned her eyes to Eiji. The man looked shamefaced and wouldn't look her in the eyes.

"I don't touch them much…I supervise."

"Excuses are like assholes….everyone has one." Misao growled. "You're no better than Aoshi." She hissed under her breath.

At his Eiji's head snapped around and he grabbed Misao by the shoulders, spun and pinned her against the building. At his touch, the rage in Misao grew and again the earth rumbled. "This has been going on before our time…we need females!"

"Maybe if you stop beating the one's you have and killing them, it wouldn't be so bad!"

"That is not our way Misao…you know this." Eiji swallowed, forcing himself to calm down and he dropped his hands. "Besides, this is the last batch. We have enough females to last us a while and the human police are getting suspicious again."

"That's because every time they see us, a half dozen women go missing." Misao crossed her arms. "I hope things will change once you're Alpha."

"Things will change, Misao…just it will happen slowly. It might take decades before our attitudes change and we have rules about harming the women."

"If such rules already existed…them maybe I would still have my mother." Anger was swept away in one fell swoop and Misao found herself on the verge of tears. Misao never spoke of her mother…she had never known her. Though she could sometimes feel her nearby, watching. She felt Eiji's surprise, confusion and sadness. She clamped down on her psychic abilities, blocking his emotions.

"You would have been so different if you had your mother around." Eiji said softly.

"Would it be such a bad thing?" Misao wondered.

"No, you would still be you, maybe not so stubborn and rough…maybe more female-like." He gave his head a shake as if removing the ideas. "Your father was Alpha and your mother was a human he took to give him a child…it was up to him to do what he wanted with her after you were born. I have to go." He added as his friend called for him again. "I won't let them get too horrible with those women, I promise I'll do my best." He started walking backwards. "Go get some rest…I think It's too soon for you to be up and out." He turned and jogged away then, to the hut where a group of males greeting him before going into the small building that held who knew how many frightened women and girls. Misao swallowed back an acid taste; her stomach turned and she blinked unshed tears from her eyes. "It doesn't have to be this way." She said softly to herself.

… . . …

Yet another week passed and Misao found that life in the village was just the same. Only no longer was she respected because she was strong, but because she was Eiji's woman. The elders and the young one's were still awed at her for "destroying" Aoshi, but the rest left her alone because of Eiji. Misao took to training by herself. She grew stronger every day even though she still couldn't eat the heavy meat dinners and the emotional upheavals that swept her up every now and then. She was thankful that they stopped brining new women to the village. Eiji no longer had to "Supervise" their training and she no longer had to hear the crying and begging and screaming. Only an occasional weeping would be heard from one hut or another, but Misao knew that in time the weeping too would fade as the human's spirit was broken.

Her father was excited about the upcoming engagement announcement. He was treating her more like his daughter than he ever had her whole life. Surviving Aoshi made him proud of her, as if she had finally proven herself.

Misao sighed as she sat on the front steps of her hut. A wet sharpening stone was beside her and Misao was trying to concentrate on her task. Her Kuni had gone long neglected in the two month ordeal and they needed maintenance. Two razor sharp and high polished Kuni rested beside her and she was working on a third. It was hard…her mind just wasn't in her work. It kept wandering off to Aoshi…to her dragon and Eiji and the upcoming engagement…and one other thing.

"Ah!" She gasped, jerking her hands back and dropping the Kuni. Misao lifted her hand to see a small slice on her finger and blood already welling up to form a small dome. Misao tipped her head as the world fell away. She brought her finger closer and watched as the dome of blood grew and grew until the weight of it dragged the drop of blood slowly down her finger. It left a beautiful crimson trail, dark and thick. Misao felt an urge so strong and it came so fast Misao had no chance to even think about it before she popped her cut finger in her mouth and caught the drop of blood on her tongue before dragging it up the small trail to the cut. The taste of her blood was metallic, salty and something else, something strange.

"Misao are you alright?"

Startled Misao jumped and turned to find Eiji looming over her on the steps, he crouched down and grabbed her wrist, yanking her fingertip from her mouth. He frowned at the small but deep slice that welled up with blood all over again. "Careless."

"Hey!" Misao snapped, the weird feeling suddenly gone. "I just slipped, like it hasn't happened to you." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"True, well." He stood up. "I'm going into the city…you want to come?"

"No I-" Misao paused, "Yeah there's some things I've been needing." She scrambled to her feet. "Sure I'll come."

"Well get changed, you can't go around humans in that Ninja uniform." Eiji was already dressed in jeans and a black shirt with a screen print of some goth, metal band she had never heard before on the front.

"Okay give me fine minutes." Misao darted into her hut and stripped of her uniform. It wasn't very often they went into the city. Being around humans in a civilized setting was strange enough for the men, but for her it was a nice breath of fresh air. Men and women all around civil with each other, no one scared or cowering when a male walks by, no whimpering little girls, no bullies. Deciding to match Eiji, Misao dug in her closet and found a pair of blue and white stripped knee socks, a black and blue plaid skirt and a deep blue spaghetti strap top with a very spiky looking cross on the front. A tiny cotton "jacket" went on next, it was more sleeves than a real jacket; just something to cover her bare shoulders and arms. Thick black boots with buckles completed her look. They were calf length so she could still see the cute striped stockings and the skirt was just short enough that one could see a two inch strip of skin on her thighs where the stockings ended and the skirt began. Eye make-up when on thick and dark, as did the red lipstick. She left her hair in a braid, she would have done something with it if she hadn't already used up her five minute time limit.

She darted from the house and nearly ran into Eiji who was just about to come drag her out. He lifted one eyebrow at her get up. "Kinda…goth…punkish this time? Last time it was innocent school girl. Maybe a Ninja uniform wasn't as bad as I thought."

"Hey last time you went dressed like you were a member of the student body counsel. I had to match you." Misao grinned as they quickly walked behind the village where they stashed the vehicles shared by the pack.

"Just don't call me Onii-san like you did last time…it was weird." He said with a smile as they climbed into a small two door car. They tuned the radio as they took off down a bumpy dirt road, listening to news and music from a culture that they had never taken part in. it was strange and sometimes alien to travel in a car They lived as old fashioned as they could, and going to the city, ever everything was a modern as could be was sometimes a shock to the unprepared. Sometimes a simple thing like a television would hold Misao mesmerized.

They hit paved road before long and in fifteen minutes they were coming out of the forest and the city stretched out before them. They had done this many times before, but things were different now. Misao was shy and uncomfortable around Eiji. His scent was all around her, as she was sure her scent was all around him. They were a mated pair and destiny was forcing them to want each other. Misao was very conflicted. She didn't talk much, mostly just listened while he chattered about nothing important, or they turned up the music when a bouncy pop song came on. But once they hit the city, Misao's discomfort faded away as she plastered her face at the window to take in all the sights. The colors, the people, most normally dressed for their day, other's, mostly young girls, were wildly dressed, way more so than she was. Mostly she liked watching people with each other, so polite, and civil…not like their backwater village of shape shifters living as if it was a hundred years ago.

They pulled into a strip mall. Basically a bunch of businesses sharing one long building that had been divided up. "What are you here for?" Misao asked as she jumped out of the car.

"Supplies for the announcement. Food and such." He bopped her on the nose. "Where are you going?"

Misao pointed to a retail store. "I need some girl things." She said simply. "Maybe candy?" It was rare for her to have such sweets that were as common here as normal food.

Eiji chuckled. "Stay in there until I come and get you, I won't be long." And he turned on his heal and walked into a grocery store. Misao grumbled as she turned and made her way into the air condition store. Already giving her demands and acting like she would never question him. But that was Eiji and she would just have to get used to it. But she forgot all about it as it was time for the fun part…getting into her character. Here she could be whoever she wanted to be, and today she was a delinquent, scandalized by normal society. She grabbed a small hand basket for shopping and went straight to the clothing department. She picked up new panties a cute little bra and a pair of house sandals. She wandered around, glaring at disapproving women and staring older men, secretly laughing at herself.

She made her way to the pharmacy and picked up a bottle of painkillers and a box of tampons. She started at the bright blue box for a moment. It was the extra value size, with enough to last her a few months. She never knew when she would have an another chance to go into the city and she didn't want to be like those poor common women who had to use old rags and just wash them every day. Turning Misao was just about to walk away when something on the shelf caught her eye. She glanced around for a moment, no one was around her. If she was going to get it, she better get it now before Eiji caught her. She snatched it off the shelf and put it in her basket, under the package of panties.

Once she paid for her things she was able to relax again. She used her change to buy a few gumballs and she popped two of them in her mouth and cracked her gum and blew bubbles with it while she stood near the front of the store reading magazines from the rack. Everyone stayed away from her, the delinquent, and she was fine with not… no one to bother or bug her. She was safe from perverts because she looked tough and a little mean. Eiji came and pulled the glossy booklet from her hands. "Hey! Oh…You're done already?" Misao said as he put the magazine away.

"Yeah, I threw everything in the car. I came to hunt you down, but I see you're already done with your shopping."

Misao cracked her gum again. "Yeah well I only needed a few things and you said you weren't going to be long. So I got what I needed and checked out."

"Alright." He took the bag from her and led her out the automatic doors. "It's time to go then…shit."

Misao paused and looked up at him. "What?" She followed his gaze and they landed on a cop car with two officers sitting in it watching them. "Shit." Misao agreed. Perhaps they did too good with their costume and bad attitude. The bigger cop in the driver's seat pointed at her and motioned with his finger for her to come. Sighing she looked up at Eiji and he gave a slight nod. A frown on her face, Misao slumped her shoulder and tried to look like a sully teenager as she walked over to the car, her heavy boots slapping the parking lot. Eiji followed a few feet away.

… . . …

"Delinquents." Goro said as he watched the pair leave the store. "Maybe they know something."

His partner Hotaka glanced up from the file in his hand to take a look. "Nah, just a couple of kids. Leave 'em alone." But it was too late Goro had already called the girl over.

"She looks like a fucking clown doll." He hit the button to roll down the window and the girl rested her arms on the window and leaned in slightly.

"What's up cops?" She said cops as if she was popping a bubble from the bubble gun she was chewing.

"Detectives." Goro corrected. He hated delinquents, every last one of them. "Why don't you wash that shit off your face?"

"Goro." His partner said in warning.

The girl shrugged, "At least I can wash this off. That vomit looking face of yours won't wash off."

Hotaka snickered, but kept his eyes on the file before him as his partner stiffened.

"I should arrest you. Why aren't you in school?" Goro snapped.

"It's summer time." The girl answered simply. Again Hotaka bit his cheeks to keep from laughing.

Goro's face was already red, now he was clenching the steering wheel with one hand. "If you were a boy, I would have you cuffed by now."

The girl raised one eyebrow. "If I were a boy we would have to stop at the S&M ATM because that kinky shit cost extra."

Hotaka couldn't hold it in, he burst out laughing and put a hand on his partner who had undone his seat belt to go after the kid. He reached over and held out a sheet of photos. "We're looking for these women. They went missing last week. Do you know any of them or have any idea what might of happened, heard anything?"

The girl politely took the sheet and the larger male behind her stepped up to look at it.

… . . …

Misao's blood ran cold, she had never seen any of the women on the paper before but she was almost a hundred percent sure they were the ones being held at the village. Eiji looked over her shoulder and although his attitude or stance never changed, she could feel the rolling turmoil in his stomach…these were the girls he helped to break last week. The page was full of nice looking women. Some school photos of the younger girls, all innocents that didn't have to suffer such a fate as they did.

"No, I haven't seen them." She handed the paper back.

"What about that big guy behind you?" Asked the fat detective in the driver's seat. Misao stepped to the side and rested a hand on Eiji's chest. "Onii-san?" She said sweetly, pressing up against him despite the discomfort it caused in the middle of her chest.

"No, haven't seen them." He said with a shrug.

Misao reached up and lovingly twirled one finger around his hair as she looked over at the detectives. "Onii-san and I haven't seen them, but we'll keep our eyes and ears open."

The fat detective looked scandalized as she petted her Onii-san, the smaller detective in the passenger seat leaned over. "Thank you for your help."

With that Misao caught Eiji by the hand and dragged him away. Once in the car both of then breathed a sigh. "You guys are disgusting pigs." She said, snatching her bag from his hands and holding it in her lap. "There were school girls in that line-up…how could you do that?"

"Misao, I didn't pick them…I only made sure they didn't hurt them too bad once they got here."

"Still, you stood there and watch them rape and beat these poor women and girls." She glanced at Eiji. "They're just your tools aren't they? A tool to take your pleasure out on…a container to hold your offspring."

Eiji was silent for a moment as he started the car. "We're not perfect Misao." Was all he said as he pulled out from their parking space. "And I told you not to call me Onii-san."

… . . …

Misao clapped her hands over her mouth to smother the scream that was rising in her throat. Her heart raced, and then dropped into the pit of her stomach. She couldn't breathe, she tried to…but she couldn't. How could she not know? She had been trooping in the forest for weeks…recovering, stuck in her room for weeks…how could she have not noticed after two months had past? What was she going to do! Misao was in her hut sitting on the toilet, in her pajama top with her panties around her ankles. In her hand was a small stick with two blue lines… Positive.

She was pregnant.

* * *

A/n Holy crap! I know some of you saw it coming and I'm sure the rest just had a massive heart attack right now. On Nos! I'm so evil to poor Misao! What's she gonna do! her engagement announcement is just around the corner, her wedding will be soon, the police are sniffing around and damn Aoshi is silent and still underground. Review please! Let me know you're still around and reading! They are much loved!

Note: Onii-san means big Brother.


	9. Engagement

A/n Hi everyone! It's great to see that everyone's still following this story. I know everyone is dying to see Aoshi return, don't worry, wait just a bit longer. It was about half and half…half totally saw the pregnancy coming, the other half had no idea and your reviews made my day. So without further ado…on to the story.

Dislaimer. I don't own Kenshin or Feehan

* * *

"Misao?" her father knocked on her door yet again. "The feast is about to start, you don't want to be late." He called through her door.

Misao paced inside her room. What was she going to do? Tonight was her engagement announcement. She tried all week to come up with some feasible idea to tell Eiji but every time she saw him her courage died and the words stuck in her throat. "I'll be right there! Geez!" she snapped as she glanced at herself in the mirror. By her calculations, she was in the middle of her ninth week. It was hard to imagine because she had been in a coma for two of those weeks, so she couldn't imagine herself so far along already. Had it already been that long since she last saw Aoshi? In her simple blue Kimono, she didn't look pregnant. She had no belly yet, though the defined abdominal muscles were fading. What she did notice however was that her breasts were starting to grow. Her bra was just enough to hold them in, but they were tender and sore.

Kami, this was real. Misao covered her face with her hands. She was starting her third month with this baby, the wedding was in three more months, and she didn't know if she could hide it for that long. The pack must never know, but Eiji…he had a right to know. "Hey! Um…could you call Eiji, I want to talk to him!" she shouted to her father, still waiting for her on the other side of the door.

"I hope you're not getting cold feet." Her dad chuckled as he walked away.

"Right, as if I have a choice." She had to marry him, end of story. What would he do? Would he get upset? Violent? Would he want to call off the wedding? Would he tell everyone? What would they do to her? Would they kill her? They would have to, She was the Alpha's daughter, the first born rules the pack…her first born couldn't be a Carpathian, or half or whatever it would be. Eiji would be the start of a new Alpha line…better that than this. Misao set her hands softly over her flat belly.

Poor thing.

"Misao!" Your father said you wanted to see me, what's up?"

Misao jumped at the sound of Eiji's voice at her door and she quikly crossed her room and unlocked the door to let him in. he was striking his his traditional black Kimono. A gold dragon and silver wolf chased each other starting from one hip, moving across his back and ending at the other hip. His hair was pulled back and he looked…nervious?

"I'm not having second thoughts Eiji, so you can forget about that." She muttered as she shut the door behind him. "But I do have something I need to tell you."

"It couldn't wait until after the feast? The guys just pulled the meat from the roasting pits, we're about ready to start." He crossed his arms.

"No, this is something I need to tell you, before you…announce our engagement." Her head was pounding again but she ignored it. "I found out something last week." She opened her mouth but the words wouldn't come out. If she spoke them out loud then this really would be real and there would be no going back. She kept her arms to her sides, finger grabbing at the silk of her Kimono.

"What is it Misao?" Eiji asked softly, though his position never changed.

"I found out…I'm p-pregnant." She forced herself to blurt. Losing her eyes as she said it, but she opened them right away incase Eiji would get violent, it certainly looked like it at first. Rage pure, white and hot flash across his eyes and face.

"Aoshi." He hissed. He stood up tall, filling the small space of her room, Misao took a half step back.

"Yes." Misao nodded. "I wanted to tell you before…in case you didn't want me anymore. They don't know you're going to announce our wedding, it would be better to not say a word except to father than to explain to the whole pack that the wedding is off."

But it seemed Eiji was hardly hearing her, he started to pace, just as she had. "No one knows?"

"No just you."

"The blood line's been compromised; your father would have your abort the child to save the blood line. He would not allow this thing to be your first born."

Misao bit at her lip. "Daichi would most likely have me killed. Abortion would never be enough for him. I think he will believe the blood line to already been lost."

Eiji paused, whirled around and caught Misao by the arm above the elbow. "I won't let him hurt you!"

"Ow, Eiji." She pulled at her arm but he didn't let go. "Then we can't tell him."

"We'll have to hide it until we can leave." He said almost to himself, his eyes glossing over again as he thought. He let her go and started pacing again. "Once we're married, we can leave the village for a while, Honeymoon right? We'll be gone and no one will know, you can get your abortion then."

"I'll be too far long, no doctor will do it." Misao argued.

"There are underground doctors, people we can pay to do it despite laws or morals." He shot back.

"If we wait another month then I can just deliver it early and give it away, leave it at a police station or something."

Eiji turned, his face disbelieving, but slowly it faded away. "I'm sorry Misao, I know this must be hard, talking about killing your baby, it must be precious to you already."

"No." She shook her head; she had to fight the urge to cover her belly with her arms. All this talk of killing it was making her sick to her stomach. Already she felt this overwhelming urge to protect the life within her. She laughed humorlessly. "It's strange. This monster attacks me, and then gets me pregnant with his kid…I should want to get rid of it now, as soon as possible…but I don't feel that way at all. I'm just tired of all the death all around. I'm tired of all the stupid, outdated traditions."

Eiji nodded and walked over to wrap his arms around her. "If there was another way, We'd do it. But we can't let this baby live. "It's half shape shifter, half bloodsucker…We can't just leave it laying around for Police or someone to find and raise… It might need blood to live, humans won't know that. It will die anyway, starved. Or what if it lives, it might shape shift…our secret will be out."

Misao didn't know she was crying until she felt the hot tears cut trails down her cheeks. She pulled away from Eiji's embrace, it offered her little comfort. She rubbed the tears away. "I know, you're right."

"Listen, I don't want you to worry or think about this at all. I'll take care of everything alright."

Misao nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. "You still want to announce our engagement tonight?"

Eiji looked surprised. "Of course I do," he said with a smile. "I've been waiting for this for a while now."

She lowered her head. "I can't believe you still want me, even after all this."

Eiji placed a hand on her head. "You didn't ask for this. You're a strong woman Misao. I don't want this to break you. I still want you, no matter what."

"Hey you two!" her father shouted. Both Eiji and Misao jumped. "Whatever you two are doing in there, it can wait, everything 's already started."

Misao shot Eiji a look and she went over to the door and opened it. Daichi stood there, eyebrow raised as he stepped away for them to exit. Misao took a deep breath and threw her shoulders back and lifted her chin. She was a strong woman, she had to be strong. She couldn't let this turn her world upside down. At least that was what she had to look like on the outside. On the inside she was a boiling pot of turmoil. Misao was so used to doing things on her own and always being sure of herself. Now, after Aoshi, she was uncertain, nervous…even a little afraid. Outside the village was a bustle of activity. No one was allowed to stay indoors during feast days, as rare as they were.

Even the women, human or wolf were allowed out. But they were closely watched as they bustled to and fro with dishes, food and drinks. Not a single one looked up as Misao pasted them on the way to the field. The grassy field was loaded with bodies. Three bonfires chased the darkness away, and everybody sat on the ground in big groups. Wild pig and other game were roasted in deep pits or on spits across smaller fires. The smell of cooked meat and the sight of blackened animals made Misao's stomach turn. She paused on the edge of her group, but Eiji quickly stepped up beside her and took her by draping one arm across her shoulder and leading her to an empty spot. A plate loaded with greasy animal flesh and vegetables cooked in the pig's melted fat was handed to her and she would have instantly dropped it in disgust if Eiji didn't grab her by the shoulder and forcing her down to sit on the grass.

It distracted her enough, but Misao set the plate down and tried not to look at it. All around men women and children chatted, ate and drank. It looked almost like a normal community. Kids laughed, old men shared stories, women gossiped in soft tones. But the women were bruised, broken. Girls sat as far away from the teenage boys as possible. Men spoke of trading their favorite women for a favorite of their friend, of how many offspring were being expected this winter. Misao could hear every word, every thought in their mind. She wanted to cover her ears even though she knew that would not stop the voices in her head. She used to have control over her powers, strict, unyielding control. It was another thing her encounter with Aoshi had shattered. Not only did she possess minimal control, her powers seemed to have grown. She could listen deeper into the minds of those around her. Hear every little thought and even their emotions. It wasn't normal, even for her. Misao spent half the meal trying to get ahold of her powers, real them back until the voices became a soft buzzing in the back of her mind and she could hear only her own thoughts.

Then Eiji stood, his voice boomed out over the voices of the crowd. They all felt silent. The hush was deafening, all but the crackling bonfires could be heard as the young man moved to stand next to her. Misao could see his mouth moving, could hear his voice, but couldn't make out the words he was saying. It was as if she was trying to listen to him through a wall. All sound was muffled as she struggled for control. She wanted to run away, hide, get away from him and these people and she didn't know why. Then suddenly he reached down and yanked Kaoru up to stand beside him and all her senses returned.

"…Our official engagement!" Was all Misao was able to catch before the field of shape shifters erupted in cheers, howls and shouts. Her father looked proud as he was calmly congratulated by the older counsel at his side. Even her grandfather, who had been sick during her recovery was resting in his chair beside her father, he looked happy for her as well.

"Kiss her, kiss, her, kiss her!" chanted the group closest to them and then it seemed as if the whole field demanded to see his dominance over her. The male chanting grew louder as more voices joined in.

No, no this can't happen. Misao clutched at her kimono. She didn't want this, she didn't want her baby to die, she couldn't let this happen, it was precious to her, it was!

'Don't let him! said the dragon voice. It was so loud she knew it must be real and she wasn't thinking it up. It was so forceful, she wanted to wrap herself around her unborn child and run away. But Eiji held her tightly, looked down at her with a smile and bent his head to her.

'No!'

Misao was yanked back, as if someone had her Kimono and was pulling her away, but Eiji held her tightly and covered her mouth with his. As the crowd exploded with more cheers and howls, Eiji slipped his tongue passed her unsuspecting lips as he crushed her up against his body. The tiny thing in her belly squirmed and Misao's eyes went wide. Her heart raced and her head exploded in pain. Her stomach turned as if she would be sick and her skin started to prickle, as if a hundred tiny bugs crawled all over her.

The earth shook under her feet, but no one seemed to really notice. A screeching howl came up from the forest, but no one else heard it. There was no shout of warning, no panicked screams, but Misao could hear it. Her blood ran cold, fear washed over her, but she couldn't move, not till Eiji lifted his head with a smile. Misao jerked her head around, seeing nothing past the ring of glowing firelight, but she could hear its loud panting breath, breathing down her neck. Gripping her tightly, squeezing the very life from her soul.

… . . …

Misao bolted into her room as soon as she was able to get away from the party. Most of the women had left by this hour to keep away from the men as the drinking was starting to get heavy. So Misao excusing herself was not frowned upon by her father as she made her fast exit. She locked her bedroom door, ran to the bathroom, slammed the door and locked it too. She then went to the far corner of the white tilled room and curled up into a ball, bringing her knees to her chest and ducking her head against them. She wrapped her arms around her legs and rocked back and forth.

Okay…she was okay. There was no monster, she didn't hear anything, it was just her overactive imagination. She looked up, lifting her hand where Eiji's golden engagement ring sat on her finger, the metal seemed to itch and burn and she wanted to take it off, but wouldn't. After the announcement she was able to eat fruit and vegetables that were not tainted with the dead remains of animals. But she was forced to sit with Eiji, drink feed each other as people came around to congratulate them. The sick feeling had died away, as did the grip that held her so. But she was left shaken and nervious. Had no one else heard the screeching howl? Or hear the heavy breathing or feel the earth moving? Perhaps it was all in her mind. But that wouldn't explain the dragon's voice she kept hearing over and over. Would it end once she was married?

She could only wonder what the wedding would be like.

At the thought of the wedding Misao's stomach began to cramp. After the wedding, Eiji would take her away and find someone to abort the baby. She dropped her legs and rested one hand on her belly. Her baby was big enough to move now, but she shouldn't be able to feel it. Yet she was sure she felt it wiggle around when Eiji had claimed her with his kiss. She shook her head and tears blurred her vision.

"I don't want you to die." She said in a ragged whisper before a sob broke through. Admitting it to herself was painful. What would Aoshi think if he knew she carried his child? Would he demand it? Would he care less? Was he even alive? Suddenly the creature that had caused her all this pain suddenly seemed like the answer to it all. If not Aoshi, then maybe the others. Megumi and Sanosuke. The lady doctor seemed to want a child so bad, and they seemed like such nice people….maybe they wouldn't mind having a half breed baby. It could be cared for, their secret would be safe and the baby wouldn't have to die.

Smiling a true smile for the first time in a week, Misao laughed softly to herself. That was the answer. She would give the baby to Megumi. There was only one problem, convincing Eiji to let her carry the child to term and then trust the Carpathians with the delivery and her life. He wouldn't let it. Misao knew this for certain. In his mind, Megumi is just as savage as Aoshi, they were all the same. It had been that way in her mind before she got to know them.

Misao got to her feet. She would have to think of something fast. Summer was wearing thin. The wedding would be in three short months, right in the middle of Autumn. Already the days were getting shorter, she could feel it…the long nights…they were coming.

… . . …

Consciousness.

He was aware ever though he couldn't see or hear or feel a thing other than the ton of earth sitting on his body. He shifted, slightly, sending a ripple of energy into the earth. He burned for her; he wanted to reach out for her. She was so far away, in so much danger. He could feel her pain, feel her hunger, he could even taste her fear locked away as he was. His very body trembled in fury everytime her space was invaded by a male, most of all the one that touched her and kissed her and talked to her like she belonged to him. No, He had claimed her, he would break that male, a warning to others to stay away. And…

He knew of the child.

The child he placed there to keep her bonded to him. He knew she was ripe, knew his seed would take hold. They couldn't take her away from him now.

But she was in danger, both her and the offspring. He must protect. But struggle as he might, the earth would not loosen her grip on him. He was weak under her paralyzing hold. Healing power and energy was flowing in and out of him like a tree drawing nutrition from the soil. His mind was slowly clearing, anger ebbing away…he had more control of his thoughts and the evil tempting voices were starting to fade. He was at the mercy of the Mother that was the earth around him. She wouldn't give him up until he was ready.

… . . …

Megumi was pouring over her notes as she felt her lifemate slip up beside her. He bent low, placing kisses on her neck, dragging his teeth across her skin ever so softly. Try as she might, it was impossible to ignore him. "It's hard to work if you insist on doing that." She snapped, though her anger had no force behind it.

"I do insist." Sano returned and he pulled the rolling computer chair away from the desk and pulled her out of it. "It's your time. If you want to try again, we must try now." He dipped his head again, placing kisses on her neck again as his hands pulled at her clothing.

Megumi closed her eyes. She knew it was her time. She felt ready for her lifemate, the urge to be with him was primitive. "I know." She sighed softly as she tipped her head back to allow for more kisses.

"We don't have to." Sano reassured, feeling her conflicting emotions even before she could understand them.

All their attempts to get pregnant always ended in failure. Each time broke her heart and made her hope die a little each time. Now her time had rolled around again and he was willing to try again, but only if she was. Her body called for him, ached for him, but she could easily fight it if she didn't want to endure another failure. But she had to try, she couldn't give up, the other women couldn't give up.

Sanosuke felt her acceptance instantly and he pinned her against her desk as he claimed her mouth with a kiss. Heat boiled in his blood, the male was weak against the forces of nature. It was her time, he had no choice but to answer, and answer he gladly did. He went to sweep the stacks of notes and papers from the desk but Megumi growled softly against his lips.

"Don't you dare." She said around their kiss and Sano ended up backing Megumi away from her desk and pinning her up against the wall of her lab. Hands fumbled at the sash of her simple Kimono, his own clothes vanishing as he pressed his heated naked body upagainst her now exposed one. Her skin was creamy white against his slightly tanned skin. Her body was soft and yealding to his hard, muscled one. They fit like a puzzle piece. Megumi whimpered as she let him take over and she blanked her mind out, just a few moments to enjoy him and not think about her work.

Just a few moments.

Her legs lifted as he held her against the wall and she looped them around his hips and in an instant he was inside her. Megumi yelped from the force of it. She always did.

His movements were a controlled frenzy as he took all her weight with ease. He nipped at one breast, and then the other, bringing her pleasure to the surface of his mind. Her cheeks even tinted red, her eyes glazed over from the passion and he took pleasure in knowing he could drive all thoughts from her mind until she was thinking only of him and what he was doing to her. But their climax was growing now. Hard and fast and they couldn't control or stop it. They bit each other, teeth flashing, burning deep into skin. Blood flowed from one into the other and they shuddered as it came over them. They both pulled away, a mirror image of each other, their heads thrown back. She was crying out, he was baring his fangs as a growl-like howl tore from his throat.

Megumi shook the daze from her head as pleasure still rolled in her body. She found herself on the floor of her lab, Sanosuke wrapped around her. She curled up in her Kimono and tucked her head against his chest. "We weren't on the floor a second ago." She realized, not remembering being pulled away from the wall.

Sanosuke smiled softly as he placed kisses on her forehead. "You were in a little bit of a daze." He said, rather proudly. "It's better for you to rest like this afterwards. Give my seed chance to travel-"

"You know that's never been proven." Megumi interrupted.

"Oh hush Kitsune." Sanosuke held her tighter. "At least let me feel like I'm some use to you."

Megumi laughed softly. "Well it can't hurt to give nature a helping hand." She smiled, but it slowly faded.

"You're thinking about Misao again."

Impossible to hide anything from lifemates. "She's pregnant, as you know. I'm sure she knows by now. I'm worried for her."

"Her people are violent. But they have a goal just like us, the next generation." Sano took a deep breath. And Megumi could feel his doubt.

"You know it will be beyond dangerous if she is found out. How are you so sure she will keep it a secret? What would they do if they found out? Would they know it is Aoshi's?"

"Questions Kitsune." Sanosuke chastised with a click of his tongue. "I'm not entirely sure." He admitted with reluctance. "I'm assuming Hiko is keeping close watch over Aoshi. And if he shows evidence that his lifemate or unborn child is in danger I'm sure Hiko would give the word for us to intervene."

"I still don't understand why Hiko wouldn't allow us to keep her. Her people would search for her… maybe."

"We already told you why." Sanosuke said patiently. "Besides, she would be more comfortable with her own kind and not around us. We're the stuff of childhood horror stories that parents told their kids to make them go to bed. They know of us, how we become vampires, a creature everyone fears, even us."

"She would have realized we mean her no harm." Megumi argued.

Sanosuke chuckled and placed a kiss on her forehead. "It will be all right in the end. We're sure of it."

… . . …

Eiji sat in his favorite bamboo framed chair and leafed through his address book. His blood pumped hard and fast in his shapeshifter body. His beast prowled just under his skin like an animal pacing his cage. Waiting for the moment the door was opened so he could pounce. This nonsense with Misao had to be stopped. The poor girl was a shell of her former self. That spitfire of a creature she used to be had been stomped and destroyed by the blood-sucking Carpathian. He would get his revenger on that bastard soon enough. But right now he had to worry about Misao.

He couldn't take the risk in waiting until after the wedding to take Misao away for her abortion. It wasn't very far away, but Misao was so tiny she was sure to start showing at any day. No, the sooner the better. He had contacts, people he could call, people of his own kind, loners, or humans who knew of them and would be willing to help for an obscene amount of money. Eiji didn't care though; he had more money that he would ever need. He would pay for whatever it took to get that monster out from inside Misao. She would be cleaned and purged of that nasty leach once and for all, and she would have a happy and clear mind for the wedding. She would carry his children. The Alpha family, as it should be.

Eiji found the number he was looking for and took the phone from the side table and set it on his lap. He took a deep breath before taking the phone off the hook and punching in the numbers. It would take a while, a few more phone calls, negotiations, transfers of money to and fro, but he would have it ready for Misao before the night was over. "I'll make it all better Misao baby, leave it to me."

* * *

A/n Sorry for the short chapter. It was getting too long so I cut it into two. So the other chapter is a little under half done already. Yay! Okay so a lot happened in this chapter. Eiji and Misao are now engaged and the wedding date has been set. Misao plans on giving the baby to Megumi, Eiji plans on killing it…and Aoshi stirs to life for the first time. Oh, what will happen! Please review everyone! They are loved! Thanks for reading!


	10. Rescue

A/n Hi Everyone! Sorry for the delay, I was on vacation for my birthday. Many people caught my Kaoru/Misao name switcheroo. Sorry about that. That's what I get for not proofreading. I gave this one a once over so I hope there no major mess-ups. Thanks for all the reviews everyone! They were great.

Oh I got one reader asking why Misao can go about in the light and eat food…it's because she hasn't transformed all the way yet. Aoshi and Misao have to share blood two more times.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin or Feehan.

* * *

"I think the cream colored silk would be better. The pure white just shows off how tan her skin is." An older woman commented as she pulled away a strip of pure white silk from Misao's shoulders. The young ninja sighed at the old shapeshifters snide comments. She was use to them anyway. A good woman who was to be a bride did not have tan skin like a man, but delicately pale like a porcelain doll. Misao's time training in the sun was to blame for her lack of a china doll appearance. Women scuttled about the old seamstresses hut, gathering bolts of silk in various shades of cream, eggshell and as off white they could find.

"We can always paint her face." Another old shapeshifter woman offered as she draped a sash of cream silk over Misao's shoulders to compare the color.

"Maybe, that's a human tradition. Not for our kind." The first woman said as she stood in front of Misao. She was only an inch or two taller that the ninja girl, but she looked at least a hundred years old under all those wrinkles and Misao had to fight the urge to stick her tongue out at the hag. A lifetime in the village had made these old women tough as nails and Misao did have some respect for their ability to survive beatings, a dozen pregnancies.

"Yes I think the cream suits her better." She said, taking the bolt of silk and placing it to the side. "It's been a very long time from the last time I made a wedding dress. For the Alpha's daughter even." It was a first; mostly she made dresses for the poor females, married into such families, not this time. The traditional wedding Kimono must be grand. "Take your clothes off, I'll need your measurements." She demanded as she pulled out a roll of measuring tape.

Misao paused. It had been two weeks since the announcement of her engagement. She was sure she wasn't showing yet. But these old biddies had been around the block more than a few times, and with all the new human women becoming pregnant left and right, she was sure she would start showing obvious signs at any day. Were her breasts ridiculous now? Was her belly starting to puff out? Were her hips looking any different?

"Off girl! I haven't got all day." The old woman huffed.

Misao fumbled and quickly removed her ninja uniform. She stood there in her bra and panties, her hands clasped in front of her. The old woman wrapped the tape around Misao's middle and it forced Misao to drop her arms away so she could get a good measurement. She wasn't showing; Misao felt sure. Her abdominal muscles no longer showed though, she looked as if she was falling out of shape. But everyone knew she had returned sick and was in bed for a long time recovering. Hopefully they figure the soft middle was just from lack of exercise. The old woman didn't know how Misao looked before, therefore didn't seem to notice anything. At least her belly wasn't giving off any obvious signs.

Misao hadn't felt the baby like she had the night of the engagement. Was that normal? She didn't know much about pregnancy. She had made it a point to stay away from expecting women, not that they accepted her higher class. She had no access to computers and there wasn't a single book about it in the whole village. And she didn't dare ask anyone to explain it. She hoped everything was alright. She had yet to hear from her dragon again. Everything seemed to have fallen silent. But the earth seemed restless; she could feel it tremble under her all the time. She was restless too. She would have to leave soon. She would disappear for a few months, hiding with Megumi. The Carpathians would keep her hidden and safe while she carried and delivered the baby. She would return, late for her wedding, but she would blame it on Aoshi, perhaps, that he had returned and she went off hunting for him.

It would work. She had returned only to get better and leave again to search for him. That was her original plan. And it would be a very Misao thing to do. She would rush off, not remembering her wedding was in a few weeks, forgetting her responsibilities, jumping head first into danger. Her father would be livid, her grandfather amused and Eiji would be frustrated and worried. She would return, looking just as she left, apologize for missing her wedding date, bowing her forehead to the dirt. The wedding would take place and no one would be the wiser, except for Eiji. She would explain everything to him afterwards. He would understand, he always did.

"Narrow hips." The old woman said with a tisk. "Sons from you will be weak little things. Tell the groom to expect females." She moved the tape to another part of her body as Misao rolled her eyes.

Other measurements were taken, more fabric was picked, jewelry was swapped and paired up and shoes were fitted. Misao was set free of the old woman's clutches a few hours later. The girl stumbled from the hut, exhausted. It was in the middle of the day and the sun beat down on Misao and it left her feeling drained as she slowly made her way back to her hut. Even though summer was dying away, the heat from the afternoon sun felt unbearable. And it had been that way for weeks. She felt hot, drained, her skin felt prickly, as if sunburned. Her eyes would sting a little and water. Was this another thing about being pregnant? Misao didn't see any of the other expecting women looking as uncomfortable as she felt.

She felt a hand wrap around her arm and steady her as she struggled to walk and wipe the tears from her stinging eyes. She looked up to find Eiji smiling down at her.

"Hey, thanks." She said, regaining her balance.

"I'm going back into town. Wanna come?" he said once he dropped his hand. "I'll buy you more bubblegum." He added with a grin.

Misao laughed softly. "Only if I get to tease the cops again."

Eiji only shook his head with a smile and gave a shrug with one shoulder. "I just want some company. The drive there is boring without you."

There was a strange tingling in the back of her mind but she ignored it. "You're always boring without me." Misao teased back. "Yeah I'll come with you; I gotta get away from all this wedding stuff anyway." She had to get out of the village, even for just a little while.

Eiji winced and the pair turned to walk to the village's parking. "Your measurements for the Kimono was today huh? How did that go?"

"Not to toot my own horn or anything, but it sucks being on top. Everyone hates you. Those old hags didn't miss a chance to belittle me as much as possible. Tan skin, rough hands, big feet, narrow hips." She suddenly felt very ugly and that fact made her suddenly tear up. Shocked, Misao blinked the tears away and silently cursed the pregnancy hormones that must be surging through her bloodstream. Such wildly swirling emotions were driving her out of her mind.

"Shoulda gave them a good kick, or snicked their white hair off with one of your kuni…then who would be belittled." Eiji said half serious.

"Nah." Misao shook her head as they climbed into the car. Misao clicked on her seatbelt. "Besides, they have my respect."

Eiji blinked in surprise as the engine turned over and he pulled out into the dirt road. "Really? Why?"

"Because they survived. Survived everything that was thrown at them."

"It used to be that the old useless ones were run off to keep the pack strong." Eiji said.

"Like they do with the council? Why did they stop?"

"Times are different. There are no more warring packs. We don't have to keep our numbers high in young strong males and low on useless elderlies. Now that we live in somewhat peace, not all elders are run off. Which is good, they amass such knowledge that can be passed along."

Misao remembered hearing something about that from her grandfather when she was younger. "See…change is good." Misao said. Her eyes turning to look at the forest as they drove. But how much change, and how fast?

… . . …

Danger, he could feel it radiating from his very core. His lifemate, his child. He could feel the thoughts going through the mind of the one that ignored his claim on her. Though there were no evil intentions, he could not allow harm to come to them. He tried to move but found it impossible.

The earth was not ready to give him up, and the sun was at its peak, nailing him down, immobile. There was only one thing he could do…but could he in the condition he was in? He would have to slow them down, cover the sky in thick clouds to allow the sun to weaken its hold on him.

He would do whatever it took; he could only hope the Mother would let him leave.

… . . …

"Wow look at that!" Eiji said, jabbing a finger at the windshield.

"Watch the road please." Misao muttered as she turned her gaze, her eyes went wide. "Damn." she breathed as she saw what caught Eiji's attention so. A thunderhead. A mass of clouds rising up like an anvil. A churning, boiling mass of clouds. Inside, lightning flashed. It was huge, and was moving very quickly. Already the trees around them were thrashing from the wind. "That's a hell of a thunderstorm coming." She glanced over at Eiji who was giving the road and the storm equal attention. "Do you think we'll make it to town before it hits us?" Half of the road wasn't paved, a storm like that would quickly turn it into a mud bog. It would be impossible to get in or out of the village by car. Misao didn't much feel like going for a hike thought the forest to get back home.

"I don't know." The road turned and the storm disappeared behind the trees and Misao sat back. Something didn't feel right. She glanced over at Eiji just as he glanced over at her. "Listen Misao, I'm taking you to town today because I found someone to do the abortion for us today."

She couldn't help it; her hand went to cover her belly. "What? Today?" No, she had a plan. Everything was going to work out just fine. They didn't have to kill the life in her. But again her emotions were conflicting. A part of her wanted to rest, let Eiji take over and give her brain a chance to shut down. Another part of her raged that Eiji would take control of her life like this.

"I thought it was too big a risk to wait until after the wedding. You're going to start showing soon. I told you not to worry, that I would take care of everything." He gave her a sad smile. "It'll be okay." He reached out to pat her knee but her body jerked away.

"No, I have an idea Eiji, we don't have to do this." Save the child. Protect the baby. The thoughts chanted in her head over and over. Fear made her stomach churn as she struggled not to panic. Overhead the tress swayed and the clouds reached over to cover the sun and most of the sky above them. The world fell into an eerie drab grey.

"That storm is catching us." Eiji said, eyes looking up out the window. He turned back to Misao. "I know you're afraid. Don't worry, the doctor is going to put you out, you won't feel or remember a thing." He said compassionately. "That thing will be out of you and your suffering will be over."

Sweat started to bead on her forehead, her thoughts going to the baby inside of her. Growing, depending on her for its very life. She couldn't fail, she couldn't let it die. "Eiji…" She started but a large bolt of lightly cut across the sky and the flash blinded both of them for a second.

"Shit!" Eiji stomped on the breaks and the car screeched to a halt on the side of the road. As soon as the car stopped, the sky opened up and rain beat down on the car. "This is a hell of a storm."

Misao flailed, she gripped her seat belt with one hand and the frame of the door with the other to brace herself as he slammed on the brakes. "No Eiji, I have a plan." She started again once he started down the mountain once more. The rain fell in big fat drops, they beat against the car and the windshield wipers couldn't work fast enough to clear the water from it. "I don't want to get rid of the baby. I'm tired of seeing death everywhere. I'll give it to the other Carpathians."

The rain turned into tiny bits of ice, the hail stones made it easier to see and Eiji accelerated, hopping to get off the mountain before it got any worse. "What's the point Misao? Do you think they would care for something that's only half of them?" Eiji cursed as he had to slow down. The hail was coating the road, making it slick. "Besides, where would we hide you until you give birth? Our honeymoon can't be that long." He gave a half-hearted smile and chuckle but it died quickly as he saw she was giving him little attention.

Misao braced herself again, closing her eyes with every turn of the road. The hail was getting bigger now. Like small rocks beating down rather than the pebbles it was before. "M-Maybe we should just pull over and wait it out."

"Can't, I don't want to miss the appointment."

… . . …

He could feel her heart pounding; it forced his own heart to match her pace. Her fear was like something sour in the back of his mouth. This was not acceptable. This fear, this danger, it was not something he wanted his lifemate to experience. It had to stop, it had to stop now. He pulled with all his strength and the earth shuddered around him as he broke the threads of energy that connected him to the dark soil.

'Please' He begged. 'I must go to her…I must.' The ground pressing down around him rumbled even more before falling silent, then it exploded upward. The sound was as deafening as the thunder above him. Dirt and rock flung upwards into the forest and Aoshi felt his body release from the ground. Even before he left his grave-like home, his body shifted. His primitive roar warped as his body shifted, the roar became deeper, much louder. The trees shuddered as the force of his cry. A full sized dragon launched up from the grave-like hole and into the stormy sky. Leathery wings unfurled to catch the wind.

… . . …

Misao felt her body lurch and she turned her head toward the deep forest, but she could see nothing in the swirling clouds and the rush of falling ice. Her heart raced so fast she felt she would be sick, but it wasn't because of the car ride. "Eiji! Pull over!" She screamed as larger hailstones pummeled the car. But Eiji ignored her as he tried to see into the madness past the windshield. "Oh Man, I swear Eiji you have better pull this car over right now!" She braced herself as he swerved to miss a fallen branch. The car slipped on the ice and got close to the edge of the road and Misao couldn't help but glance down at the drop. "If you kill us Eiji.." She growled as he got the car a safer distance away from the edge.

… . . …

Hunger… it rushed to his mind, not just his but hers as well. How long had he been gone? Not too long if his child had yet to be born. Giant leather wings beat against the wind of the storm and he turned his body in her direction. He knew he was unstable, but he would not allow harm to come to his child. He ripped free of mother earth before she was ready to give him up, but he didn't care. He had his right mind back and that was all that he needed.

… . . …

Her head pounded, her stomach turned and the pain was in every cell of her body. Misao felt as if she would be sick at any moment. All she could do was hold onto the seatbelt and close her eyes as Eiji gained speed. "You are crazy!" She shouted as another wave of nausea hit her. Suddenly a large hail stone smashed into the windshield and the glass splintered out like a spiders web. Eiji couldn't see a thing. Misao screamed as he swerved, but he couldn't miss the large tree that the wind had ripped up by its very roots and dumped onto the road.

"Shit!" Eiji slammed on the breaks but they were useless on the ice covered road. The car skidded and rammed into the tree. They were going so fast that the front wheels went over part of the trunk before the car got tangled in the branches.

Misao screamed, Eiji screamed, even the car seemed to scream as it flipped on its side to land in the thick branches. She gasped as the car came to a stop and all she could see was leaves from the tree. Her passenger window was smashed and twigs and leaves acted like a pillow against the road. Above her Eiji was hardly moving as the only thing holding him was his seat belt. If he had not worn it, he would have smashed down onto her. More hail came and the window gave way, exposing them to the rain and wind outside, showering them with bits of glass. Misao winced and cradled her belly as the pain grew. Was the baby alright? And what was that noise?

They could both hear it. A strange noise that was louder than the storm. A rhythmic beating and the sound of an animal roaring, but no animal they had ever heard before. It grew louder and louder and Misao and Eiji struggled to untangle themselves from the wreck. Misao felt pain shoot down one arm and she could taste blood in her mouth but didn't know where it was coming from. Then, when she could hardly stand the rhythmic beating, it stopped. Both Eiji and Misao fell silent and still as something large crunched along the hail on the road. The two shapeshifters glanced at each other as it came closer, louder. A sound like air passing through bellows could be heard over the storm, like a large animal heaving for air.

The whole car suddenly shifted and both passengers screamed as Eiji's door was ripped open, right off its hinges. Misao looked above her, at the light and rain and hail that was now streaming in when the back half of the car crunched and groaned. The back windows exploded inward, sending thousands of tiny bits of glass in on them. Misao didn't have time to think, her heart was about to pound out of her chest and she tried to free herself but her right arm was useless and the seatbelt was jammed. Through the opened door both shapeshifteres saw the head and neck of a large reptilian creature.

"Kami." Misao breathed as she blinked up into the rain. "My dragon."

"What…is…that! Eiji scrambled to free himself. His seatbelt zipped off his body and he started to transform. Caramel colored fur rippled along his body.

At this, the dragon started to shimmer. Fog-like mist rose up and in half a moment the dragon was gone. Misao held her breath. The dragon was gone, but this strange feeling deep in her chest was still there. An arm reached in through the open door and grabbed Eiji by the throat and Misao watched in terror as the man began to thrash violently. He was forced out of his wolf transformation back into his human body. The owner of the arm glared down through the door.

"Aoshi!" Misao felt horror and relief at the same time. The conflicting emotions had her frozen in a state of shock. His hair was gray, lines etched deep in his skin, carving along his face. His eyes were sunk in, dark and deep, his skin was pale as sickness. Eiji tore at his throat, trying to pry the fingers from his neck.

… . . …

Loathing.

Aoshi had not felt in such a long time he had forgotten the feeling of hate. An emotion that radiated from the pit of his very being, it made him shake, made his vision flood with red. It made his brain stutter like a sparking, mechanical device. It had been months at least, his hunger raged, and in his grasp was life. He could feel the blood pumping just under the skin; it raced like a flooded stream as he gripped the shifter with one hand. In a single yank he pulled the male from the seat and halfway out of the twisted mangle of metal. This was the one that had taken liberties with his mate…threaten the life of his child…this was him! Fangs grew, hunger deepened, and his brain seemed to blink out like a burned lightbulb.

… . . . …

Misao shrieked as she watched Eiji thrashing in Aoshi's grip. She watched at the Carpathian opened his mouth, a mouth full of fangs…and plunge them into Eiji's neck. "No!" She cried. She tried to move from the seat, but her seatbelt was still jammed and the side of the car had crunched in on her when it landed on its side. She was stuck. She could literally see the color drain from Eiji's face just as Aoshi's face was coming alive with color. His hair became glossy and black again, his skin smoothed, but the deep evil glaring of his blank eyes stayed as Eiji gurgled and grew weak.

"Aoshi!" She cried. "Please, don't kill him!" She reached down into herself like she had when she spoke with her dragon. 'Please Aoshi, stop. Don't kill him!'

At once he tore his head away from the wound on Eiji's neck. With blood on his teeth and lips Aoshi glared down at her and Misao refused to shrink away. He was beautiful as he was horrifying and Misao was surprised that he listened to her.

… . . …

His brain clicked on and something forced his body to stop. The male's life was shuddering but a part of him didn't care, he would kill the boy, steal his strength. But a voice in his mind, sweet like soothing, cool water on scalded skin. It rushed into him and brought him away from that red haze of hate and murder. From his perch on top of the car, he glared down at the tiny creature that commanded him so. "You will have me spare his life…even as he drove you to destroy the very life inside you?"

Misao blinked in surprise. So Aoshi knew, he must of known everything if he was her dragon inside her mind. "He was only doing what he thought best for me. Please, he's my friend, don't kill him. Take me if you want and kill me, but not him."

"Misao." Eiji whispered, his strength all but gone. But what he had to say was cut short as Aoshi hauled the young man from the car. Misao watched as his legs and feet vanished outside the driver's side door and heard a thud as his body landed somewhere nearby. Aoshi returned, hunched over the hole like a predator ready to pounce. He blocked the light and rain from pouring in.

"You are merciful, I expected nothing less and yet it surprises me." He was calm, but Misao could see his whole body trembling under the mask he built. "Very well, I'll spare his life for your sake. But you are coming with me." His voice was flat, and seemed almost emotionless like the last time but Misao could hear something in his voice. It gave him away.

The large Carpathian crawled through the door like some monster and hung upside down just inches away from her. His hand grasped the metal buckle of the seatbelt and it shattered in his grip. The belt slithered away from her body and she was free. Aoshi immediately wrapped one arm around her and slipped backwards out of the car, hauling her upward. Suddenly she was out, and the storm raged around her. Thankfully the hail had shrunk down to tiny pebble sized, but the rain and wind beat down without mercy. With his feet on the road, Aoshi worked Misao free of the wreck. He was surprisingly gentle as he maneuvered her until her whole body was free of the car. Once free she found herself crushed against his body, cradled in one arm like a child would be. Misao had just enough time to glance back at the mess of the car and she spotted Eiji laying amongst the branches of the tree they had crashed into. He was struggling to sit up, was calling to her, but Misao didn't have a chance to answer, the world around her pulled and stretched and suddenly Aoshi was running into the mountain forest.

* * *

A/n Woot! Aoshi lives! And he has Misao now. He saved the day, but at what price…he left the ground a bit early and didn't heal completely. So now they are off to the relative safety of the forest (hopefully). Misao fully believes he's about to kill her. And I don't think the impact that her dragon was Aoshi the whole time has really hit her yet. We'll see what happens. Thanks for reading everyone! Reviews are loved!


	11. My Mate

A/n Finally! I've been trying to get this chapter out forever now! I had such horrible writers block for this story. But I've finally finished enough to post a decent chapter. Working on my new stories seemed to help. Anyways, because I left you hanging for so long, I'll shut up and let you read.

Disclaimer. I don't own Kenshin or Feehan

* * *

Wind howled, rain poured. But it didn't seem to matter to the Carpathian. Misao wasn't very surprised to find that both she and Aoshi were bone dry, even as the forest around them was saturated in rain. Heat radiated from his body and Misao couldn't help but press closer to him letting her cold body steal away some of that warmth. His heart beat calm and sure, she could hear it, she could feel it, for her own heartbeat matched his. It only seemed like a few moments went by when he stopped and as soon as he did Misao realized she must have left her stomach back at the road because nausea rose hard and fast and for a moment she realized she was going to vomit. But she felt something inside her, moving in her mind, her stomach settled and she was fine.

"Aoshi." She tried to sound mad, hateful, but she couldn't. Misao knew she couldn't lie to him, so why bother trying. "Are you going to kill me now?" She glanced up at him as he set her on her feet. She had to take a step back and look up; he was much larger than she remembered.

"Little One, you carry life inside of you. You hold my life in your hands…I could not kill you any more than I could kill myself. It would be much easier to kill myself."

His voice seemed calm, matter-of-fact. He was not teasing her, tormenting her by drawing out her death. No, what he said was true, Misao could feel it. "I…I have your life in my hands?" She repeated softly and then jumped back a half step as Aoshi reached out.

"No." He demanded, taking a step to match her, his hand lifting to rest on the shoulder of her useless arm. "I must do what I was born to do. Let me heal you. I cannot stand her a moment longer knowing you are hurt."

Stunned, Misao froze. She watched as his hand rested lightly on her shoulder and watched as he faded away just as Megumi had. She felt soothing heat flow into her body as Aoshi pulled her closer to his transparent body. He felt solid even though he looked like a ghost. The storm eased, the hail stopped and the rain faded into tiny droplets. His head was bowed, eyes closed, his face set in concentration.

Misao felt the very moment that his body stiffened. She glanced up, feeling the strange flux of power around them. Almost at once Misao could see shapes in the twilight of the forest. The sun was finally setting behind the clouds. Had that much time really passed? Misao was startled at the first shadow, but she breathed a sigh when she saw that it was Sanosuke, close beside him was Megumi. There were others, others she didn't know. A red-headed man with large purple eyes and a raven-haired woman at his side. But the one that commanded the most attention was a man as tall and broad shouldered as Aoshi. This man came closer and closer still until Aoshi pulled away from her body and back into his own. His head lifted, lips in a slight snarl, fangs dropping down to fill his mouth once again. Double fangs, even fangs on the bottom jaw. He grabbed Misao and pressed her against his chest.

Misao wiggled, turning herself so her back was to his chest and she could see what was happening. "Hi Megumi." She said, her voice shaking, her mind blank. What was wrong with her?

Megumi frowned slightly at her words, glanced at Sanosuke before catching the eyes of the largest Carpathian coming towards them. He instantly stopped two arm lengths away. She could feel Aoshi trembling, knew he wanted to lunge at the other male; the thought was playing in her mind as if it were her own idea.

"Aoshi." The man said, bowing his head slightly and holding out his arm.

Aoshi shifted, bringing Misao to stand pressed against his side rather than his front and bowed his head just slightly in return, lifting his arm and clasping the other man just above the wrist as he did the same with Aoshi. "Hiko. My Prince." Aoshi said, his voice rumbling, instantly his head dropped lower.

Submission.

It stunned Misao.

"Megumi informs me your lifemate seems to be in shock…Will you allow her to examine your mate?" Hiko asked.

"Excuse me?" Misao blurted. This was not smart, shut up dummy. She shouted at herself, but she couldn't help it. "Whatdoya mean…mate?" She regretted it instantly when this Hiko, Prince, whatever he was turned his hard eyes to her. At once she could feel his age, feel his power. It would have brought her to her knees if it hadn't been for Aoshi beside her.

"I see. It has not been explained."

"It will be." Aoshi said in a tone that dared for argument.

Misao tried to pull away from Aoshi but he had his arm firmly clamped around shoulders. "What will be explained?"

Aoshi ignored her and turned to Megumi. "Thank you for looking after Misao when I could not. I can take over her care from now on." Megumi pressed her lips together but nodded. He was the superior healer after all and her mentor. Of course he knew what kind of condition Misao was in.

"Don't ignore me, Jerk." Misao snapped. "I'm going with Megumi now, aren't I?" Misao nearly shrunk away as Aoshi turned his dark eyes down to her. Death-black eyes, flat and emotionless.

The other Carpathians shifted just slightly, pulling away all at once. "I can see that although you haven't healed as much as I would have liked, that you seem to be in control of yourself again. We'll be leaving the two of you now." Hiko turned but paused and glanced back at the Dark One. "I'll be keeping my eye on you Aoshi."

Aoshi bowed his head again. "Of course. I know I cannot be trusted as of yet." And in a flash they were all gone and the shimmer waves of power went with them and Misao was able to breathe.

"I'm not staying with you!" This time he allowed her to pull away from him. "I want to stay with Megumi." Just being around him made her nervous. She expected him to attack and devour her at any second. "Seems that you're not going to kill me…again."

"They told you." It was a statement, not a question. Aoshi turned his head and looked into the forest.

"They said I had died…last thing I remember…." Misao snapped her mouth shut…last thing she remembered was being pinned to the ground, naked, with Aoshi above her, his mouth opened…a mouth full of sharp fangs.

Misao didn't say anything; Aoshi could see the memories as they flashed in her mind. He turned on his heal and dropped to his knees in front of her. The movement brought him to her height.

"What the heck?" Misao took a half step back as he fell forward onto his hands, his head bowed so that his black hair swung forward to hide his face. Her wolf instincts brought her eyes to the naked paleness of his exposed neck. How easy it would be to sink her jaws into that exposed flesh. But even if she could transform, she knew she couldn't do it.

"I won't ask your forgiveness, I know I do not deserve it." His voice was hard, clipped. He was the Dark One…the death dealer, vampire hunter for so many years. And yet this girl brought him to his knees.

Misao glanced around, not sure what to do. The storm was over now and the forest was coming back to life as the nocturnal creatures came out of hiding. How much time had passed since she was trapped in that car? The thick clouds made it impossible to tell the time. But as the forest swiftly grew darker, Misao slowly understood that she was here, alone with her enemy, the man she had to kill for her pack. But facing him now, knowing he was the dragon in her mind that brought her some comfort when he could…Misao knew in her heart she could never do a thing to harm him.

Maybe.

"So what's all this about a lifemate that that one guy was talkin' about?" The girl planted her feet wide and placed her hands on her hips. She bent forward slightly now that Aoshi's head was slightly higher than hers. "And don't tell me you'll tell me later. I wanna know now."

Aoshi got back to his feet, a movement so fluid it was hard to tell that he moved at all other than suddenly growing back to his full height. "That night…I said the ritual bonding words to you, and I claimed you with my body. You are now my mate, forever."

Cold and to the point. Misao could only blink, her hands dropping from her hips. "Thanks for asking." That Prince was right, she must be in shock. She scoffed, "Just like that huh?"

"No." his eyes turned to her, not cold, deadly eyes but warm, beautiful eyes that held and edge of cruelty. "No, we were made for each other. Carpathians as you know turn into vampires later in life. The age is different for everyone. There is only one thing that can prevent this, finding our lifemates. The female that was the missing part of himself. The anchor to the world of emotions and color and all that is good. She is the beam of light cutting into the darkness of his soul. His savior. That person is you Misao."

"You make me sound like a martyr." She had to admit that the sound of her name rolling from that mouth made her want to shiver in the most sinful way. Misao jabbed a finger at herself. "I was sent out to kill you."

"It was destiny that brought us together." Aoshi returned.

Misao opened her mouth but then closed it as she remembered what her grandfather had told her when she begged they not send her out to kill the Carpathian. She was destined to meet him. "I should be mad at you right now."

"I would expect so." He threw his shoulders back, to intimidate her or to brace himself for her onslaught, whatever it was, Misao didn't know.

"But I'm kinda glad." Misao looked away. "I mean I don't like you or anything. I hate you. I hate you for killing me and dragging me into the Carpathian world and I hate that you now say I belong to you like some kind of thing." Like the poor women back in her village. They had no say, they just did what they were told to keep from being beaten or group raped for punishment. "And I hate you for hurting Eiji...But I'm glad…that you saved the baby." She wrapped her arms around her middle as she looked off into the forest.

Aoshi made no move, the boiling emotions going on inside her scalded him. He didn't know how to deal with the turmoil inside himself other than to lock them away. How could he deal with those of his mate? He had to nonetheless. His was his duty. "I had no choice. It was impossible for me to let anything happen to you or my child. Not even the gods of the earth could hold me back any longer. I would have come to you sooner."

Misao glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. "Was that what you and your prince were talking about before?"

"Yes." Aoshi said in a whisper. He was struggling to keep away, to not reach out and touch her. He needed to know that she was really there and that she was safe. But he kept himself back; he wouldn't push her before she was ready. "Attacking you…what I did is a terrible crime among my people. I was turning vampire. I wouldn't have lasted until the morning sun, they came to kill me, but found me with you instead. Found that I was only halfway into my journey into darkness. That your fragile life had saved me. And though I killed you, I brought you back."

Misao gave her head a shake. This was too much at once. But she wanted to know. "So I died, and you brought me back to life." They were repeating themselves, yet the fact didn't want to stick in her mind.

"Yes. Bringing the dead to life is the mark of a vampire, but I returned your soul to your body, so you are not a mindless puppet for me to control, you are yourself, just as if human doctors brought you back." He couldn't lie, couldn't hold back the truth for she would know if she looked in his mind. "I also created the life inside of you."

"Well Duh, I know that." Misao scoffed, turning to face him.

"No, I manipulated nature, insuring that my seed would take root in your body and that a child would grow."

Misao only stood hands at her side with a confused raise of her eyebrow. "You forced the pregnancy? Like you used your Carpathian magic or power or whatever it is you have to make me pregnant?"

"Yes." His face was a mask, his lips a hard line, but his eyes flashed with pain.

Misao threw her hands in the air. "Man, you suck!" it was all that would come to her mind. Growling, she paced in front of him. "Do you know how much trouble this kid has caused me? I only just realized I was pregnant."

"I know, I was there with you, in your mind."

"Then you know just how much I agonized of this!" she turned and jabbed a finger and the brick wall that was his chest. "Why can't I change into my wolf form?"

"Normally being pregnant wouldn't hinder your changing forms, however, Carpathian children are very frail…I blocked your body from changing while you are carrying the child. Such a shift might cause you to miscarry."

Misao opened her mouth to scream, to curse him, but nothing would come out. He was only looking after his kid after all. And she did know all about Carpathians and their issue with babies. "We shape-shifters breed like rabbits and Carpathians would be lucky to have a child live to its fifth birthday every hundred years."

"It was quite easy to impregnate you, you were extremely fertile. I might not of had to manipulate nature and you would of still become with child." He said unapologetically.

Misao blinked. "Shut up, Aoshi… Just shut up."

He shrugged, a rolling of his massive shoulders. "Do not be ashamed, a quirk of your race which is greatly welcomed among my people."

"Hey! I said to shut up." She turned on him. "I was supposed to get married! What am I going to do now?" she started pacing again. "I'll just keep out of sight until I have the baby. You can take over from there and I'll go back to my pack." But the idea of leaving her child with Aoshi pained her. Though, not as much as the idea of leaving the baby with Megumi, and least the child would have it's true father.

"Misao you are my lifemate, you are never going back to that pack." Aoshi stepped forward and caught her by the shoulder. "Any man that touches you would die instantly from a single thought from me; I would not allow you to go back there."

She punched him in the arm, which did nothing, he didn't even react. "You can't tell me what to do, Aoshi. I am not your real mate, only until I pop out your kid!"

Aoshi shook his head. "It's not true and you know it. Even the idea of leaving me and your child hurts you."

Misao's eyes grew wide and she pointed her finger at him. "Stay out of my head."

"It's impossible…I've been rooted so deep in your mind while I've been in ground healing that they have already become one mind, one soul…"

Misao wanted to fight, wanted to argue and get violent with him and call him all the nasty names she could think of. But it wasn't worth the effort. Already he was pulling her into his arms and she sagged against him, exhausted.

Aoshi reached up and carefully ran his hand over her messy hair. She was tired, mentally and physically. "I'm taking you to my home." He felt her stiffen against him and the thought of arguing flitted across her mind so fast that Aoshi couldn't pick up what her words would have been. But she gave up almost as soon as the thought came.

"Alright. I've already seen the home of Sanosuke and Megumi…it was pretty normal. I guess yours wouldn't be much different." She mumbled against his chest.

She didn't see it, but his lips twitched upward ever so slightly. "Well it's not Dracula's castle."

"Was that a joke? Because it sucked." Misao snapped as Aoshi swept her up in his arms. Was that a pun she just said?

"I'm out of practice." He said, his twitch turned into the very slightest of smiles. "I would have us transform and ride on the wind, it's faster that way, but it's not safe with the baby. So I'm going to run again, hold on."

"Urg." Misao groaned and wrapped her arms around his neck and shut her eyes, pressing her face against his shoulder so she wouldn't have to see the world rushing past. She talked, anything to keep her mind from the world as it suddenly seemed to shift all around them. "If you forced the pregnancy, why then can't you do that for all the Carpathian women so that they can have children?"

There was a paused and Misao opened her eyes. Instantly she was assaulted by the sight of the world stretching all around her. She moaned slightly and slammed her eyes shut and pressed her face against his shoulder again.

"In truth, I never knew I could do such a thing until that night."

She felt his shoulders and chest move as he heaved a sigh.

"I never thought I could manipulate nature that way. It's questionable, like bringing you back to life. There is so much that could have gone wrong. I can only pray that nothing will be wrong with the child."

She could feel his sudden dread, sudden wash of worry and she wanted to soothe it away. Misao didn't know how of course and she was surprised she even felt such empathy. "if everything turns out just fine?" Again there was a pause; she had the feeling that he was fighting his logic.

"It would be a spectacular discovery. I am a Healer, and as far as I know, the strongest one out there. I could go around and assist couples." A cough-like sound escaped him and it took Misao a second to realize he laughed. "I don't know how close males would allow me to be to their mates right after copulation…logic might not be as strong as protective rage."

He had a point. Who would want to have sex knowing Aoshi was on the other side of the door waiting for them to finish so he could walk in, touch the woman and force a pregnancy. Even among her wolf people, this was something that would be hard for the upper ranks to accept.

"It's still something that I'll have to look into with Megumi later." Aoshi said in a softer tone.

… . . …

"Daichi!" cried a voice in the crowd and the pack leader glanced up from his desk. One of his concubines quickly slid open the paper screen just as a teenager spilled into his sight. "Come fast…we found Eiji, there was an accident…he's hysterical, he's sayin' the bloodsuckers kidnapped Misao!"

"What?" the leader surged to his feet and quickly made his way around his desk and rushed outside. There was already a group of men carting Eiji along. They were quick to heal but it was obvious to see that the boy was still in much pain. His face was twisted and his clothes were still wet from the storm. Daichi rushed to the group who quickly set Eiji down on the ground and helped him to sit comfortably as the leader fell to one knee at his side.

"Eiji, boy…what happened?" The scent of Carpathian was strong on him and the males surrounding him couldn't help but snarl at the scent of another strong male.

Eiji winched as he coughed, his limbs trembled from cold and the men around him were struggling to carefully remove his ruined clothes. "Car accident on the mountain. We were on our way to town." The boy looked up at Daichi, his eyes wide. "He was there…he took Misao!"

The leader grabbed the young man by his cold shoulders and gave him a hard shake. "Who, who took her?"

"Aoshi…he's come back."

There was a gasp from those surrounding them. "Are you sure?" Daichi asked. The boy nodded. "So he's come to seek revenge." He muttered to himself. His daughter might already be dead, unless the blood drinker was going to use her for leverage…or to simply torture. His own blood ran cold and he forced his mind back to the task at hand. "Let's get him inside, he needs to warm up." He ordered and four men lifted the frozen boy up from the ground and they followed their alpha as he led them to his home. The whole way the boy was mumbling, demanded that they go and help Misao, to find her.

… . . …

It took far longer than Misao thought it would before they reached Aoshi's property.

"I apologize for the time it is taking." He said, reading her thoughts.

Misao stiffened just a little, her arms still wrapped tightly about his neck as they raced through the trees. She still wasn't use to him taking information from her mind. She didn't like it much, but knowing he was the dragon who pulled information from her all the time made it a little easier to bear. They moved so fast for so long Misao knew she didn't have much hope finding her way out of the woods on her own.

A moment later they finally stopped and Misao found herself in the middle of a large grassy yard looking up at a three story building made of glass and stone. Large windows faced every direction and a stone and iron wall surrounded the property.

"I didn't think you would live this deep in the wilderness… how did this house get here?" She wondered and Aoshi set her down with painful tenderness.

"I tried to distance myself from my fellows and humans as I grew older, for their own safety. But-" he turned around and Misao followed. She saw they were standing on a smooth dirt path that stretched out down the mountain and down below she could see the blinking of lights. "Our neighbors are not too far away." He pointed to a set of lights. "That is Kenshin and Kaoru's home… and over there…" he swung his arm two feet to the left. "That is the home of Megumi and Sanosuke. I believe you have already visited them."

"Yes, they took care of me while I was…recovering." She glanced up at him from the corner of her eyes and saw the shutter that closed over his eyes for just a moment. "I was in a coma, or something like that, for a few weeks." She added, still watching him. He turned and looked down at her, his face stoic.

"I know, I was there with you."

"Yeah, I remember."

Aoshi looked uncomfortable as he shifted his weight, a very human thing that Aoshi suddenly had no control over. "It was strange being with you like that. But I was glad to keep you out of harm's way."

Misao blinked. "Out of harms way? You mean from those monster things I was dreamin' up?"

He shook his head. "They are real Little One. The darkness that comes to fetch us all. You were with me and they had been such a part of me for so long…" he paused, eyes glued to her face and Misao didn't dare look away. "…You seemed to of slowly pushed them away…they retreat further and further to where they can hardly torment me anymore."

"How?"

"Because of who you are Misao. You are the light and they can't stand the light. For the first time in my life I don't see the shadows lurking around the corner." He wanted to say more, but he could feel how the traveling had tasked his mate. She had a long eventful day and she looked ready to drop. "You need rest." It shouldn't have taken him this long to realize how tired she was. Aoshi cursed himself, almost bewildered with the new heap of responsibility that came with his lifemate. What was he going to do once the child arrived?

"I hate to agree with you, but yeah, a bed sounds really good right now. Her tummy churned from the traveling and just being pregnant in general. She still didn't like the idea of being with Aoshi, but she would bitch about it later, not when she was getting ready to curl up on the grass and nap. She watched as Aoshi weaved his hands in the air in a strange pattern. At once she could feel something fall away from around the house. "What was that?"

"Safeguards. Spells weaved around the property to protect it while I was gone." Aoshi said simply. He walked, holding out his hand to her.

Too tired to care, Misao reached out and took his hand and she let him lead her up to the front door of the house. It was two stories, lots of glass on the top story and very modern straight lines. Inside it was very much the same. It was a mix of old world European with modern Japanese. His décor was simple, not a single personal item in the house except for many wooden plaques that held swords. There were at least a dozen different types of swords in the great room alone. From heavily notched katanas to two handed bastard swords.

Despite being so tired, she made a beeline past Aoshi to the swords on the walls. But before she could study them closer, Aoshi set a hand on her shoulder.

"They will be there when you wake up, Little One. You need rest now."

Misao wanted to argue, in fact, she even opened her mouth and took a breath to let him have it; but the words died in her mouth and her breath escaped with a huff. "Fine." She was tired.

Aoshi set his hand on the back of her neck and gently guided her through the house to an unassuming wooden door that looked like it belonged to a broom closet. He reached in front of her and turned the knob. Stairs leading down into darkness greeted Misao as she paused.

"Where are you taking me?" she looked up at the ice blue of his eyes. He was so tall, face set like an emotionless mask, like a marble statue; she couldn't help but feel totally at his mercy. She didn't like it at all. Fear trickled down her spine. Aoshi insisted she stay with him…what was he going to do with her? Sure he said he could never harm her. She was sure he wanted his child to be safe, but could she really trust him?

"Down to my lair, Little One. Carpathians rest better underground."

"But I'm not a Carpathian…I can sleep just fine in a bed, up here." She watched his stone –like mask slip just a little, eyes warmed, lips softened. His head tipped slightly as the hand on her neck went to her back.

"Don't be afraid of me. I will feel better knowing you are safe down here with me." It was shocking how honest he was. True he couldn't lie to her, but the truth was pouring easily from his mouth. He wanted her to know how he felt. He had never wanted anyone to ever get so close to him. He had pushed so many away to protect them as well as himself. He suddenly felt as if his heart was being set out in front of this small woman to do with what she will.

Misao felt a sudden wave of invulnerability wash over her. Not just her own, but his. She watched him from the corners of her eyes. He made no move, not even the hand that was burning an imprint of her back was pressing her to go down those steps.

"Can I leave and come up here whenever I want?" she asked.

Aoshi had an answer right away, a negative answer. But it caught in his throat as he quickly reversed his answer. "Yes, I'll know if you leave the room and I'm fine with that, but do not leave the house." Compromise. She was not a Carpathian yet, he could not expect her to stay down there with nothing to keep her occupied. He was fascinated by the way her lips pressed into a line. She wasn't happy about that deal. He could feel her displeasure but already knew she was going to agree.

"Would you stay out of my head for a little while." She snapped, her eyes narrow as she stomped down the dark steps.

Aoshi could only smile to himself as he shut the door behind him and with a wave of his hand, brought to life the dozens of candles in his room. Warm golden light danced up from the darkness and lit up the stair way. Misao, able to see now, made her way down. Aoshi turned and with a simple flick of his hand, set a safety ward across the door. He would know the moment it was opened. It was an unarmed ward so as to not cause his new mate any harm when she touched it. He would have to take care not the arm any of his wards where she might come in contact with them. Until she was a Carpathian, she wouldn't be able to slip past them or unweave them.

Misao looked around at the room. If someone had told her that morning that she would walk right into the sleeping lair of a Carpathian…Aoshi's even…She most likely would have punched that person in the face. It was bad enough being in the underground with Megumi and Sanosuke…but Aoshi was her enemy. Just look at what he'd done so far.

Even so, he saved her baby, even if it was only because it was his as well. He had been nothing but kind too her and painfully gentle.

The room was empty save a desk, a bookshelf and a bed. "I hope you don't think we're going to sleep together in the same bed." Misao stated. She could tell by the sudden snap of his head as he turned to look at her that he had intended just that. Misao smirked.

She was testing him. He caressed her mind, careful not to let her know he was pulling information from her. The Aoshi before Misao would have demanded she stay at his side while he slept. But the Aoshi now…with Misao, he melted at her wants. He had always disapproved of the other males let their mates have too much freedom and control. But now, this simple test had him willing to give her whatever she wanted. She would be safe here. She agreed to stay in his lair; he would let her sleep alone. But only for a while…even his centuries of strict discipline would not be enough to keep him away from her for long.

"I'll stay here, in the earth; you can sleep in the bed."

Misao blinked. "Just like that? I figured I would have to fight you tooth and nail. I was under the impression that your kind were control freaks, especially the males."

Aoshi stepped forward and Misao skipped back a step. But the male simple waved his hand. Suddenly before Misao's feet, the stones on the floor surged to the side and dark soil lifted to rest on top of the pile of stones. "I'll sleep down here; you sleep on the bed, Little One." He turned back to the steps.

"Wait!" Misao took a step but the massive grave sized hole in the ground prevented her from going any further. "Where are you going?" he was going to leave her? He trusted her that much?

Aoshi smiled…a real smile. Something warm surged though his heart. He didn't know just what it was, but emotion built so much inside of him he thought he might burst from it. "I trust you. It's just a little too early for me. I'm going out to hunt."

"Hunt?" Misao eyed him. "You mean hunt down someone to drink their blood?"

"Don't worry Little One. I never kill who I hunt unless they deserve it. I'll be back soon."

And in a blink he was gone. Misao glanced around at the empty room. "Aoshi?"

'Go to sleep Little One' he said in her mind.

It was the voice of her dragon, the very same feeling in her heart when he talked to her like that. So it was all true. He had watched over her from the moment she had attacked him.

'Don't have to tell me twice.' She returned on the same mental path. She felt him as he moved further away before pulling her mind back. She curled up on the bed and was nearly asleep when her head hit the pillow.

* * *

A/n And now it starts mwhahaha! Misao is in a bit of shock and very tired, but she'll recover after a good bit of sleep and then Aoshi is in for the struggle of his life. Misao isn't going to get it easy either. I'm so evil hehe…

Shameless story plug: I have two new stories that I just posted. The Ugly Prince and In Wolf's Clothing. They are fairy tale based, so it would be great if my awesome reviewers who have been following this series could wander over then and read and review these two new stories as well and let me know if they are worth continuing.

Also, I have a new pole, please vote! Anyways, thank you for reading! Reviews are loved!


	12. Breakfast

A/n Hi everyone! So sorry for the long wait for the last chapter. I worked hard to get this one out in a more timely manner. But just for the books. I don't much like this chapter. It's a bit of a filler for information, but important nonetheless. Thank you, my reviewers…you keep my spirits up when I don't feel like writing. Also, forgive me for keeping this chapter kinda short. but it just felt like the right place to end this chapter.

Disclaimer I don't own Kenshin or the work of Feehan

* * *

Aoshi glided over the forest. A blur of movement high above the trees; he scanned the forest around him, looking for life and finding lots of it. Most of it was wildlife. Animals large and small scurrying around the untouched woods in the night. Night time creatures were active, but they were not the type of life Aoshi was looking for. He needed human blood. He remembered being afraid the last time he went out hunting. The darkness was so close it would have taken just the slightest push to drive him to do the unthinkable. To kill.

But now, he could feel Misao all around him. Her blood was in him, calming him, anchoring him to the earth and to the light. He was no longer afraid of the voices, of the darkness. He hunted not only for his own needs, but for Misao as well. She would need the strength he could offer her. He had to be ready.

He turned; the cold of the night slapping him in the face and he smiled at the sting of it. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so…alive. Ahead of him was the city where he would find the blood that he needed. But as he flew over the seclusion of his woods, he caught wind of humans.

Aoshi dropped from sky and fell through the trees with hardly rustling the branches. He landed, crouched, scenes shooting out and finding his targets. Within moments he could feel their minds and he dove into them. Two humans, one male, one female. They were camping, getting away from the stress of modern life for a while. They were having fun; they were very much in love with each other. They loved the outdoors, the way time slowed down out here, how they could see the stars from the darkness of the forest.

Aoshi moved, sure, calm steps that made no sound as he glided over the ground, quickly finding the camp site. He could see then from the shadows of the trees. Two young twenty-something's sitting on a log by a bright, crackling fire. Their tent pitched almost haphazardly behind them. They were gazing up at the sky, into the fire, and at each other, having no idea that he was watching them. They talked wondering what excitement they would do in the morning. They never knew a deadly predator was watching them a few yards away.

Still in their minds, Aoshi gently took control as he stepped into the ring of light from the fire. They both turned at the movement and caught sight of him. But they did nothing but smile, as if he was an old friend they were expecting. The female gave him a bright smile as he walked closer, looking at him as if they would strike up a friendly conversation. But they stayed silent and so did Aoshi.

Still touching their minds, Aoshi stepped up to the male and the young man stood a smile still on his face. Aoshi dipped his head, brushing the collar of his shirt away and instantly honed in on the small pulsating spot on his neck. His fangs dropped into his mouth and he bit down. Aoshi was starved when he burst free of the earth, and his only blood had been what he'd taken from the shapeshifter who was with his mate. Though his blood had the power of his unnatural kind, it wasn't simple and sweet like human blood. He took only a few swallows, not wanting to weaken him while they were out "roughing it." His female companion waited happily and silently on the log as Aoshi healed the wound and carefully set the man back on the log.

Then he turned to the female. Normally Aoshi wouldn't feed from females because it was such a torment, and Carpathians mated or not didn't like to jeopardize their heath. But Aoshi needed the extra blood, and now that he had Misao rooting him into the light he was not afraid of harming the female. He did a quick scan of her body as she took his hand to stand from the log. She was healthy, not with child so taking some of her blood would cause her no harm. Again he dipped his head, found the spot and bit down hard, yet painlessly.

Blood from females were headier, spicy with sweet undertones that made one want to keep drinking them in. Yet Aoshi had little trouble pulling away after a few swallows. He made sure she was healed of his bite before sitting her back down on the log. Silently he walked away, glancing back at their smiling faces as they watched him go. As soon as he was out of sight, he would release their minds and they would go back to their conversation and have no memory of what had transpired.

Aoshi had only just let go of their minds and moved deeper into the forest when he could feel a second Carpathian nearby. Instantly Aoshi knew who it was.

'Hello Kenshin.' He said through their blood bond as the humans chatted behind him.

A moment past before a large auburn wolf trotted from around the trees. The wolf blurred slightly, transforming from wolf to man. Kenshin stood there dressed in royal blue and cream white. His sword was strapped to his hip, his hair as long as ever and tied back at the base of his neck. Even though he had only seen Kenshin a few hours ago, it seemed as if he was meeting his friend for the first time in a very long time. Aoshi was even stunned at the brightness and bold color of his flaming red hair; for Aoshi had already stopped seeing in color long before Kenshin was even born. Aoshi held his hand out to him.

Kenshin's face broke into a smile and reached out to clasp Aoshi's outstretched arm just below the elbow and Aoshi did the same, resting his free hand over their greeting clasp.

'Hiko send you out to keep an eye on me?' Aoshi asked.

Kenshin grinned. 'Can't hide anything from you, not even now.' He glanced behind him to the couple just beyond the trees. Their conversation went on, not knowing the two warriors were yards away. 'I felt you and these humans while I was out hunting. I'm glad to see everything is fine, that I am.'

Aoshi nodded, a slight jerk of his head. 'Where is Kaoru?' he wanted to see her in her full splendor as he was seeing Kenshin.

'She's at home, expecting a call from Tokio. It isn't often she comes hunting with me.' Kenshin paused for a second and the two turned to walk deeper into the forest. 'I'm glad I ran into you in fact.' Kenshin turned to look up at Aoshi as they walked. 'I was thinking of sending Yahiko over to your place in the morning.'

'For?' A single word that rumbled in his chest.

'I know you don't have food in that house for Misao, I was thinking Yahiko could bring some groceries over for her, and to maybe keep her company while you are in the ground? I know she's somewhat comfortable with Yahiko.'

Aoshi almost took a misstep at the realization that he completely forgot that there was no food in his house for his mate. She was not yet a Carpathian and he wouldn't be able to transform her until she had the baby. Until then, she would have to eat like any other human. Plus he remembered how she seemed to like Yahiko, his age and wisdom earned Misao's favor almost as soon as she had seen him.

'Thank you Kenshin, that's a great idea. I'll set my safeguards to expect him.'

Kenshin smiled softly. 'I'm also glad to give Yahiko something to do. He's getting up there in age, you know, where they don't feel as useful.'

Aoshi could hear as well as feel the obvious sadness in Kenshin. A great fear for Yahiko had been plaguing Kenshin for a while now. And with his new found feelings, Aoshi too felt the pang of sadness for their human member of the family. 'I will enjoy spending time with him.' Aoshi confessed.

'As will he.' Kenshin added.

'He brought my mate a measure of comfort when she was alone and afraid, I am indebted to him.' Aoshi realized out loud. Strange how he never noticed these small details before now. Now that he had a chance to analyze the emotions he hadn't felt in many hundreds of years. 'It is unacceptable that I never thought about Misao's basic needs until now.'

Kenshin only smiled. 'My friend, you haven't had human emotion in almost two thousand years. No one would blame you if you are a little rusty. We all had a hard time regaining our emotions. Even more so because Sano and Saitou and I as well as many others have human mates, and they are not equipped to understand our needs. It will be hard for both of you.'

Aoshi bowed his head slightly. 'Thank you Kenshin.' It was nice to hold conversation with such lifelong friends. It was just another gift that Misao had given him.

'Not a problem.' Kenshin paused and turned, looking up at Aoshi. 'I'll send Yahiko over in the morning then. I need to get back to Kaoru. She's telling me Tokio called her and she wants me to come home.'

The males clasped each other's arms once again before Kenshin dissolved into a mist and floated quickly on the breeze. Aoshi too headed for the sky and returned home. His mind was a jumble of thoughts and emotions. It seemed he needed to try harder when it came to the needs and wants of his mate. All this time he nagged on his fellow males when they found their mates to do what would be best for them. And here he was, hardly able to think of the most basic things for his mate. He would just have to try harder.

Once home, Aoshi weaved secondary safeguards. One's that would allow for Yahiko to approach the home and enter it without harm and to alert Aoshi the moment he did so. He also made sure his safeguards would recognize the elderly man as well as his mate, so that she may wander about and not be harmed by them.

… . . …

Misao stretched, running her limbs across the smooth coolness of the sheets. For one precious moment all seemed right in the world. Then, her memory returned. The baby, the car accident, Eiji…Aoshi. Instantly she could feel him stir and brush against her mind. A soft, reassuring caress that almost lulled her back to sleep. But it didn't. Misao blinked, slowly moving her sleep heavy arms so that her hands could rub the sleep from her eyes. She sat up and glanced around. More candles flickered gentle light throughout the room. Aoshi wasn't there.

For a slip second Misao felt a little disappointed, but then she remembered the hole on the side of the bed. Glancing over the edge, Misao was surprised to see that the floor was just as it had been before. It didn't even look as if a single paver stone had been disturbed. So the Carpathian was under all that earth. She could still feel his gentle touching in her mind, he was satisfied and he slowly pulled away. Yep…he was down there alright, asleep, or at least he was until she woke up. What time was it? How long had she been asleep. There were no windows in the cursed place and it was impossible to tell the time. Misao grumbled as she got out of bed. If the Carpathian was asleep, then she was sure it was daytime. She moved carefully, expecting soreness; after all, she was in a car accident. But she was surprised to find she didn't hurt anywhere. In fact she felt better than she had in months. She had no aches or soreness, even the general discomfort being pregnant had caused was dulled.

It must have been Aoshi's doing when he healed her after the accident. Was also surprised her was that she was dressed in a lacy, white, satin nightgown. "What the freakin' Hell?" Misao blurted as she looked down at herself. She didn't remember changing clothes, in fact she remembered very well climbing into bed with her clothes on. She wanted to be mad at the idea of Aoshi dressing her, to be pissed at the very idea. But in truth, she was conflicted in her thoughts and emotions about that simple idea. A strange little zing of excitement tickled its way down her spine. Quickly, Misao shut away the strange feelings as she plucked at the cool material of the form fitting night gown.

Then, Misao spied across the room on the aged wooden desk, a pile of clothes neatly folded. She glanced down at her bare feet as she walked across the floor under which Aoshi's slept. It felt like walking over someone's grave and knowing that whatever was in that grave knew you were there. She almost wanted to skip over the space. But Misao refused to let the Carpathian intimidate her. Throwing her shoulders back and keeping her eyes forward Misao marched forward over the cool stones to the desk.

Cute pink bra and panties sat perfectly folded right on top. The little detail made Misao bristle as well as feel warm all over at the same time. She pulled the nightgown up over her head and folded it to set it beside the clothes. She was naked, standing in Aoshi's underground lair, with the Carpathian that had attacked her sleeping below her feet. The whole idea felt very strange, as if she were walking around in a dream. Snapping back to the here and now, Misao gave her head a violent shake before quickly pulling on her undergarments.

"What is this?" Misao breathed as she held up the painted silk garment. A kimono, exquisite with beautiful water lilies floating down a gentle stream that started at the shoulder and wrapped its way down to the hem. The silk was a mixture of deep blue and bright sky with the delicate lilies a pastel purple. She almost didn't want to put it on, but she did, and it fit despite her being smaller than the average woman. The lavender obi was a struggle, she had never learned to master dressing herself in such clothes when she was so used to living in her uniform. But as she struggled with the yards of fabric she could hear a noise coming from up above. Misao paused and glanced up at the ceiling. Again she could feel Aoshi stir, but he fell still again almost instantly.

"Miss Misao?" called a voice in the house.

She didn't recognize the voice, but it sounded kind and if Aoshi knew they were here and didn't wake, then everything must be safe. So, keeping her kimono closed with one hand and her half wrapped Obi in the other, Misao carefully made her way up the steps to the door and carefully and slowly opened it. At once she spotted the bent and hunched form of the little old man from weeks ago.

"Yahiko!" Misao exclaimed, throwing the door wide and stepping out.

At the sight of her Yahiko straightened up and flashed her the widest smile. "Miss Misao, there you are." He threw his arms open as he made his way to her.

Supprised Misao stepped to him and let the old made embrace her. Again she was reminded of her old grandfather and the love and wisdom and security he offered. Yahiko stepped back, keeping his hands on her arms as he looked her over.

"You look so much better. Look at you, all glowing and putting on weight."

"I am?" Misao glanced down at herself.

"Pish." Yahiko waved her worries away. You are gonna have a baby…of course you are. You're too thin anyway." He spotted her clutching at the front of her Kimono and the half wrapped obi draped in her other arm. "Hard doing that by yourself, would you like help?" he held out his wrinkled and spotted old hands and gentle took the obi from her arm. And before Misao could say anything, he had the obi wrapped and tucked and tied perfectly at her back.

"How…how do you know how to do that?" She asked. Surprised that an old man would know how to wrap obis.

"Years of married life." The old man chuckled as he ran one hand down the silk to smooth the wrinkles away. My wife was as adamant in teaching me how to help her dress as Kenshin was in teaching me to sword fight.

"Kenshin?" Misao turned as Yahiko led her into the kitchen.

"Oh you haven't met him and Kaoru yet? The Carpathian with red hair, shorter than the others?"

"Oh, I remember seeing him and a dark haired lady last might. We didn't get a chance to be introduced. Aoshi and the Prince guy were testing testosterone levels. Aoshi caved, I'm ashamed to say." Not that she could really tell power levels when it came to Carpathians. The whole exchange of power was just of mix of which was overwhelming to her as a newcomer.

Yahiko surprised her with a guffaw. Misao couldn't help but smile at the sound of it. "I'm not surpised Aoshi backed down. No one really knows who is more powerful, but Hiko is the Prince and Aoshi has sworn his loyalty to him and Aoshi would never dishonor himself or you by breaking that loyalty."

"Why?" Misao asked and moved to help Yahiko unload groceries from cloth shopping bagsto the empty fridge and pantry.

"Because Carpathians are stronger in groups, the women are more protected and Vampires are better hunted down."

"Oh." Misao stated lamely. It was a far cry from the vision of blood sucking monsters she had always been taught that Carpathians were. "Um…is all this for me?" she asked, holding up an armload of fresh vegetables.

Yahiko smiled as he held the fridge door open and helped her place them on the glass shelves. "Yep. I was sent here to stock Aoshi's house. You're still a human, and still eat food. And we all know Aoshi has zilch in this place to feed a human." The old man paused. "Though, I know Carpathians can create food…" His thoughts trailed off before he shrugged and went back to pulling jugs of milk and orange juice into the fridge.

"Create food?" Misao wondered. "Like magic?"

"Oh they can create all sorts of things, food, clothes…things like that out of the earth and air. But it takes energy and it's hard for them if they are weak.

"Wow…I didn't know anything about that." Misao wondered if the elders knew all this. Did they even care. Thinking about the elders back in her home reminded her of Eiji and suddenly her thoughts were off wondering to home. Was Eiji alright? If he was then she was sure the clan was taking care of him. What was he telling them? He would have to explain why she was missing this time. What would her father say? What would he do?

"Are you alright Miss Misao?" Yahiko was suddenly at her side with one hand on her arm. "You look worried."

She wanted to shrug his worries for her away and tell him it was nothing. But the old man was too clever for that. "I'm worried what my father and my people will do once they find out I'm missing and that it was Aoshi that attacked us."

"Us?"

"I was with my fiancé Eiji when Aoshi attacked. He took Eiji and fed from him before taking me."

Yahiko's eyes wend wide for a moment. "I'm surprised Aoshi let the man live. I'd expect mercy from Kenshin, even Sano…but never Aoshi."

"I asked him to not kill him." Though Misao couldn't understand why he even listened to her.

"Ah." Yahiko nodded, as if that explained everything. "Of course he would listen to his mate."

Apparently it did explain everything. But Misao still balked at the idea of being called a "mate."

"Sit down. I'll make you breakfast." Yahiko stated.

"Are you sure? I can cook for myself." Misao protested, but Yahiko wouldn't hear of it.

"Nope…I was sent here to take care of you while Aoshi sleeps." He looked her up and down. "Hmm something filling, but not too heavy, refreshing…I know. How about a fresh berry smoothie?"

"Mmmm, sounds yummy." Misao slide into a kitchen chair and watched as Yahiko pulled brightly colored berries from the fridge. "Are you sure you don't want any help?"

"You stay right where you are." Yahiko demanded with a smile.

….. . . …..

Eiji was running at full speed. Four legs pumped, claws dug into the forest floor and eyes scanned for any threat. He would get Misao back, he didn't care how long he would have to search, who he would have to fight. It had only taken him a few hours to heal from the attack. But that was hours too long. Hours that she was with him. That leach, bastard, he had no words horrible enough to the Carpathian. He could still feel his life being sucked away, feeding that monster. He could still hear Misao's pleas. She was begging to Aoshi to not kill him, to take her instead.

Eiji would have given anything…he would have gladly died if it meant She could go free. But he knew he couldn't trust the leach to let Misao go if that were the case. They were deep in the woods now. Soon they would be on the other side and closer to the human population. Close to the territory of the Carpathians. It was deadly, suicide to provoke the Leader of the Carpathians this way, but it was the only way they were going to find Misao, if she still lived.

The idea that Misao could be bead, her body stashed somewhere was enough to spur Eiji to run faster. His packmates were already struggling to keep up with him. He was obsessed, determined to find her, even, gods forbid, if it was her body. They had no trail to work with. As wolves they were very good at tracking, but the Carpathian left no scent behind, nor did Misao. But he didn't care how long it would take. He would find Aoshi, even if he had to run him down from the other side of the world.

* * *

a/n Eiji…he's gonna be trouble… I just know it. Next chapter! More Aoshi/Misao interaction!


	13. Together Again

A/n Hi everyone! I'm so sorry it's been a while from my last update. I've been struggling with super hard writer's block. What else is new huh? Anyways, I've been working on this one and my other stories, so they should have updates coming up soon. I don't know why I've been having so much trouble with this story. But I'll keep working hard for all the readers out there. Everyone has been giving me such great reviews; it really helps me push forward with these stories. Thanks every one. Happy reading!

* * *

Fingers flew over the keyboard, making soft clacking sounds as Megumi entered in a slew of information. Sanosuke was out with Kenshin making the rounds of the forest and the outskirts of the city, looking for trouble and doing whatever it was that bored Carpathian men did. She had been surprised that Aoshi had been freed from the earth so soon. She was still new to the world of Carpathians, having only a handful of decades worth of experience.

Yet she was glad Aoshi was awake and well enough to care for Misao. Megumi wasn't at all happy with her being with her people, especially with her expecting. She would be safest with Aoshi at her side.

Her fingers had paused over the keys, her concentration was broken. Megumi pushed away from the desk and pressed her fingers to her strained eyes and willed them to relax. Her other hand rested on her belly, where deep down in the safety of her body, grew Sano's child.

Tears well up as they often did when she thought about it, and Megumi smiled. They had tried for this baby and here it was. It seemed almost surreal to her. She wanted to hold her emotions back, to be careful about putting so much of herself in this baby. But it was impossible for Megumi. All her time was spent learning about Carpathians and their children and why it was so hard for them to reproduce. She couldn't help but be excited and hopeful even with the mass of negative information she herself had researched.

But even so, she was still overjoyed at the life growing inside her. She could feel it growing, although its life was a frail thread. Megumi vowed to protect it as best she could. Sanosuke had been thrilled, but cautious, and that was understandable. Megumi had suffered the loss of two children at this early point in her pregnancy. Seemed that even for this educated healer, pregnancy would be hard; yet Megumi refused to give up now that life was here. All she could do was try…try and hope.

… . . …

Aoshi woke and he had a hunger like no other. Not a hunger for blood…but a hunger for Misao. That morning, when he had returned he undressed his mate with a wave of his hand. There she was before him, glorious in her state of vulnerability. He could see the small mound where his seed had taken root and was growing. It made him ache for her. He wanted to wake her so he could have her. But he had control, only just though. His mate needed rest; far too much had happened to her. With another wave of his hand a nightgown appeared over her body and he made new clothes for her for when she would wake. With that done he sent himself to sleep in the earth.

The ground rumbled around him a moment before he burst from it.

He had expected to find Misao off wandering about. But was surprised to find her sitting at his desk. One look told him that had had startled her with his rising.

"Gezz, you scared the hell outta me." She ranted. She had only just arrived to see what would happen, if Aoshi really was under the dirt. Time had passed and Misao got bored very quickly. Finding the bookshelves and the leather journals there was too much a temptation. But she had only started leafing through his history when he burst from the ground like the undead.

"Forgive me. I should have scanned the house to see where you were located. I didn't think you would be down here." His voice was different, lower, smoother, flowing like music.

Misao noticed the difference at once. Her head snapped up and she caught the sight of liquid black eyes. Those same black eyes from that night months ago. Misao shivered and stepped back from the desk, yet at the same time she wanted to walk closer to him. "I'm sorry for looking." She glanced down at the leather journal that was sitting on his desk.

Aoshi shrugged, a smooth, yet solid movement of his shoulders. "My history is there for you." He said, silently moving closer as Misao's eyes went from him to the books on the shelves. "You can look into my mind and know everything I know, or you can look in these books. I often wrote to you."

Misao glanced back at him. "Wrote to me? You didn't even know me till a few months ago…some of these books are hundreds of years old."

"It mattered not. I knew who you were. You're the other half of my soul, writing to you is second nature." He said simply.

Misao looked away from his dark form as she moved another step back. The closer he got the harder it was to fight the urge to run to him. He was hardly a yard away from her, but she found herself tucked into a corner the wall and bookshelf created. "W-what sort of things would you write about?" she stole a look up at his face; his eyes were black and heated, lips slightly parted.

"Poems…confessions…feelings, when I had them. I explained my actions to you, begged for you. You were a spirit hovering over my shoulder as I wrote…you kept me sane all these years."

And there had been many, many years.

He placed one hand on the wall, the other on the wood of the bookshelf, caging the girl. She was looking up at him through her lashes, as if she was afraid to look him full in the face. Her head was tipped upward, exposing the pale, marble-like smoothness of her neck. His eyes trailed from those dark lashes to that neck and stuck over the spot where a gentle pulsing just under delicate skin gave away the best spot to bite.

Misao couldn't look at him anymore. Life swirled within those black depths, hot and powerful, like a raging fire. He watched her every slight movement like a predator. She was used to such looks from the male wolves in her village. But Aoshi had a feline, fluid-like grace about him. Bones glided, muscles twitched, tendons grew taught as bow strings. Misao could see and feel all this as she stood mere feet from Aoshi, her back tucked into the corner of the stone wall. In the past, Misao would have ripped into any male that dared back her into such a situation. But she couldn't find it in her to attack Aoshi. She didn't feel unsafe with him. He was deadly, a monster, a killer…but never had she felt any safer than she did when he was so close. Her body hummed with life, ached to touch him, but she ignored it. Aoshi it seemed wasn't ignoring anything.

"You're hungry." He said simply, one hand dropped from the wall and without taking his eyes off of her and manipulated the small buttons of his shirt.

Misao's mouth went dry and her breath caught in her throat as she watched the cloth fall open, exposing the solid wall that was his chest. Her heart hammered loud and almost painfully in her chest. When Aoshi took a half step closer, she nearly turned to scramble up the wall; but she was too afraid to take her eyes off of him. His shirt was half open when he pulled the fabric back and drew one fingernail against the swell of muscle over his heart. Misao's eyes were glued to what he was doing and was shocked to see that sharp nail produce a thin line that instantly welled with blood.

She couldn't help herself. Her eyes focused on that red line. She watched it well up thick and dark before a single blood drop cut a trail down the hills and valleys that made up Aoshi's chest. She heard a small gasp of breath move past her lips, and that was all that was needed to trigger Aoshi. He closed the distance with another half-step. His hand went to the wall behind her, just above her head and his other grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Feed."

"What?" Misao's wide eyes looked up at him. He tipped his head lower, a wave of black hair washed over his head and shoulders.

"You've been weeks since the last time you had my blood. You're body has been calling for it all this time. I cannot deny you any longer."

"What?" Calling for his blood? What was he talking about? Yet even as Misao tried to understand, she could feel her body leaning in, her stomach twisted painfully as hunger roared to the front of her mind.

Aoshi could feel the pain of her hunger as if it was his own. His grip on her shoulder was firm as he nearly pressed against his lifemate. It was a gamble to corner her like this. She was as animalistic as he was, and if she felt threatened in anyway, she would turn against him. But he was in her mind, as gentle as a lover's breath, caressing her mind he felt her emotions, she was calm yet somewhat unsure. Shocked that she would need to drink his blood, but was already accepting it logically in her mind. So Aoshi gave her a gentle push.

"My blood will help you, and it will make our child strong."

That was all the push that Misao needed. After all she went through to keep this baby of her's safe. If his blood would help…Misao remembered Megumi's words about their difficulty with children. She wanted to do what was best for the child. One hand went to her belly and rested there for just a moment as she glanced up at Aoshi one more time. Slowly she reached out with one hand and pressed it against his chest. Tremors instantly radiated throughout his body from her touch. Misao stood up on tip-toe, her lips fluttered against his flesh for just a second before sealing over the slice in his skin.

Aoshi had never known bliss. The sudden wave of it overwhelmed his solid control. His head tipped back, eyes closed tight and teeth clenched and fangs bared as he struggled to control his body. Heat was building low in his belly as his body stirred to life. Both hands were braced on the wall and bookshelf again and the wood groaned under his grip. He could feel her tongue dance across the cut, lapping up the blood, then, hesitantly and gently sucked, bringing more blood to the surface and Aoshi cursed out loud through his teeth. He gasped for breath as if he were a drowning man. He wanted her, wanted her badly, but not until her needs were met.

Misao wasn't sure what to expect from his blood. He tasted strong and spicy and hot. A heat within her grew the more she tasted, it warmed her insides, woke her and she felt strength slowly return to her body. A strength she couldn't remember having for months. It was as if she was back to her old self. And all this from a few simple licks. She cautiously drew in, sucking more blood to the surface; it filled her mouth eagerly as she felt Aoshi's whole body jerk. Her eyes fluttered upward but his head was tipped back, exposing his throat. But she could see his lips curled back, showing teeth and fangs.

Her hands resting on his chest for balance slowly trailed over the gentle swells his muscles created under his taught skin. A new hunger built within her …this one was for him and she was surprised but in this moment didn't care. She could feel his power moving into her, could see how her every little move pushed him further away from control and it was exciting to know she held such power over the man that had tormented her these past weeks.

Aoshi bit back a growl that was rising up from the back of his throat. Like Zeus to the Nymphs, Romeo to Juliet, like a moth to flame, he couldn't stay away. Tears started to form from the emotion, the pure pleasure it was to have his soul whole. She was there, in his arms, and he was never going to let her go.

Yet right at this moment he was seriously thinking about pushing her away. Her every move, the feel of her lips on his skin, her damn fingers trailing down his body….she was driving away over a thousand years of strict control and discipline. His legs were shaking, damn her. But it was a taste in his mouth, a scent in the air; she was just as taken as he was. She wanted to mate, just as much as he. It was a deadly mix that almost undid him. Then, she sighed, just a soft breath against his skin, a little sound, she melted against his body, happy, content.

And his control snapped.

Their clothes vanished in a blink of an eye. Misao didn't seem to notice as she was still locked to his chest, feeding on the small trickle of blood he was offering. Aoshi's blood was pumping loud in his ears, he felt dizzy yet full of energy and alert as if he would sprint halfway across the world with such energy. He let go of the wall, only to feel as if he would vanish deep within the earth. He wrapped his arms around his mate, holding her tightly to him he pulled her from her feeding. Shocked, wide eyes and with red lips, Misao hardly had the time to take in that they were naked before Aoshi's lips claimed hers. He could taste his blood on her tongue, could feel how her body was slick with sweat.

His hand clamped around the back of her head, keeping her still as he plundered her mouth, lips, teeth, tongue, and she returned his kisses just as roughly.

… . . …

Kami help her, she was drowning.

She couldn't help herself; she was tired of fighting it. The few swallows of blood she had tasted had given her a strength she could only remember having, and a hunger that no blood could satisfy. And Aoshi was doing a damn good job adding to that hunger. She wasn't going to let him have control over her though, she matched him kiss for kiss, touch for touch. Yet as much as she felt him losing control, so was she. Fingers, strong and rough trailed across her body, his every touch made her body hum with energy. She wrapped her legs around him as he took her in his arms, pulling her against him, pressing her hard against his body. Suddenly she could feel him, hard and ready and suddenly she was unsure. The memories of their first meeting rushed to her mind. But Aoshi drove those thoughts from her mind by slipping his hand between them and touching her in her most sensitive place.

Her senses heightened, energy and magic flowing through her so, that the one touch made her pull away from his lips. She arched her back as a cry escaped her throat from the wave of sensations his one touch brought. Her legs wrapped tight around him, she trembled from the force of sensations.

"Gods." Aoshi groaned. She was slick and ready for him; her cry brought something out from inside of him, a need so great he had no control. None.

Three steps took them to his bed where she had been sleeping not so long ago. Once there, he placed her on the bed and bent over her, peppering her shoulders and neck with kisses. He pulled away and looked down at her. He relished the sight of her as she lay before him, flushed, gasping for air and watching him with the same heated look in her eyes. His feet braced on the floor, Misao's legs wrapped around his hips, suddenly the Dark One realized just how small his lifemate was compared to him. How did she survive his attack? Smooth pale skin, delicate bones, he could see her ribs with every heaving breath, the small swell at her navel where their child was growing.

"Aoshi." Misao wimpered.

Aoshi turned his attention back to the face of his mate. "I'm afraid." He blurted before he could stop himself, he didn't even know that was the case until the words escaped. But now that he said them he knew it was the truth of the matter and he couldn't lie to his mate. "I'm afraid to hurt you again." Though the memories were faded, blurred by the darkness that was taking over him, he could still see the look of horror on her face, the pain…Gods, the pain.

Misao pulled herself up on her elbows, not at all uncomfortable with her nakedness. "Hey" she snapped. "I can see what you are remembering, Aoshi."

Aoshi bowed his head, resting his forehead against her belly. "Forgive me, Little One…I should of blocked my thoughts from you." How could his power dissolve so quickly? Everything he had learned was quickly slipping from between his fingers.

"You already asked for forgiveness." Misao started in a gentle tone. Carefully she reached out with one hand and threaded her fingers through the blackness of his hair. He tipped his head slight to look up at her through one eye. "And I forgave you, I know you didn't mean to hurt me…it was the evil, I know this now."

If she would only stop looking at him with such eyes. Gentle, understanding, so damn large and clear as sparkling water. He was still unsure and he could see that look quickly fading from her face, it was fascinating to watch. Then, suddenly Misao lunged forward, forcing Aoshi to straighten up but Misao wrapped her arms around his massive shoulders and in a sign of impatience, bared her teeth and clamped down on the flesh just over his heart where the small cut had stopped bleeding.

Aoshi shouted a vicious curse, censoring it with a language Misao didn't know. His large hand clamped back around her head, holding her there. "Harder." He hissed through clenched teeth. He felt her hesitation, then quickly she bit down harder. The sharp teeth of her shapeshifting kind sliced into his skin. Pleasure the likes he had ever known rattled his body as he started to bleed. "Feed, Little One…You need my blood." At his words she tried to pull away, but he held her still. "Don't fight me."

'What will happen?' she said in his mind.

'Nothing, little One…you need blood to feed that hunger, you did not take enough before.'

'Won't that make me turn into a Carpathian?'

'No, Little One…we have to exchange blood…But I won't take blood from you. You have a child to support and we don't know what the transformation will do to the baby.'

She seemed satisfied with his answer, for she relaxed in his embrace and fed from the bite. She fed deeply now, letting the heat and power of his blood flow into her body. Images, flashes of memory filtered through Misao's mind. Not her own memories, she realized, but Aoshi's memories of times long ago. Though, as much as she tried, she could never hold on to them long enough to understand what she was seeing. She felt him moving, but her mind was so muddled…she was floating away, sinking deep into the bed down into the earth, weightless.

There was pressure, and a pinch of pain before it suddenly vanished and Misao gasped, pulling away from the bite to find Aoshi had joined their bodies. "Aoshi." Her cry was strangled as she arched her body, pressing closer to the wall of muscle that was his body. He clamped his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him.

'Misao, lay back.'

His voice radiated into every corner of her mind, clearing every other thought from her mind.

'W-why?'

'Please, I want you to experience what you do to me.'

His voice was ragged, tortured, pleading.

"Huh?" Was all she could say before he set his hand on the center of her chest and pressed until she was laying back on the bed, looking up at Aoshi as he pulled her hips back to his.

"Stay." Was all he said.

Then he started moving, slow and carefully. But Misao's body sparked with sensations. As much as she tried to relax, it was impossible to fight the call of her body. The wolf within her spirit refused to drop her guard. But looking up and watching Aoshi drove her to the edge. He was large, dark, his eyes, glowing, yet dark, like obsidian. His face was set, concentrating, yet Misao could see through that mask. He was crumbling, struggling for control just as she was. His every move brought her closer and closer to the edge; his hands touched every part of her. Large and warm, his hands were gentle as his fingertips traced over ever dip and swell of her body. It was as if he was trying to commit every contour of her body to memory.

Pressure built, sending Misao floating, she felt weightless, as if gently lifting off into space. The soft sounds escaping past her lips grew to keening cries and Aoshi was unable to hold back. He wanted more and more of that sound; he wanted her screaming his name. He drove into her harder, faster, taking her to passions she would never know without him.

Then suddenly she tensed, her body trembled almost violently, her legs at his hips clamped down tightly. "Aoshi!" She gasped, her head tipped back against the bed, her back arched, eyes closed. It was then that she shattered into a million tiny fragments. She was numb to everything just the almost painful rolling of pleasure that uncurled from within her. Misao didn't know it, but she was screaming.

Feeling her pleasure, seeing her sweaty body twisting, shaking, and muscles tight; Aoshi let himself go. His hips surged, one hand clamped at her hips while the other was at her shoulder, holding her as he moved harder, faster, deeper within her. His back arched, head thrown back, eyes closed, mouth open and his full set of fangs to their full length, nearly past his chin, fighting length. But what was he fighting? Himself, the beast in him was free. The grunts and growls from his throat were not his own, but the beast that lived in all male Carpathians. He surged forward, his body tightening as his climax rolling violently across his body. He lunged for her neck.

But no! He couldn't take her blood, not even a little, for he knew he wouldn't be able to stop with just a little taste, and he would not jeopardize his child with a blood exchange. At the last possible second, Aoshi turned his head and sank his mouthful of fangs into his own arm, just below the elbow. He tasted his own blood yet felt no pain, only the most intense pleasure that Aoshi never thought could possibly exist.

Then, for both of them, the world went dark.

… . . …

Misao blinked and soft candlelight slowly brought her vision into focus. She slowly turned her head. She was on her back, on the bed, her legs hanging of the edge of one side. She could feel heat from something beside her and she turned her head to find the mass of heat to be Aoshi.

He was asleep. So content and relaxed, that he was not a constant in her mind. Misao felt freedom in her own thoughts for the first time in weeks. She was unsure if she liked the emptiness in her mind or not. He was sleeping deeply, breathing softly, and shockingly he seemed unaware. Misao had never seen Aoshi asleep before. Yet she expected him to be a coiled spring even in sleep. Her mind was free from his grasp; he didn't even stir as she stood from the bed. She took a step and a dull ache made itself known, proof of what she and Aoshi had done. But Misao didn't mind, this was different than the attack before, Aoshi was different.

With a soft smile on her face, Misao found her discarded Kimono on the floor. She was relived because Aoshi had made it vanish, and she had no other clothes. She dressed, and again struggled with the obi. Every few moments she would glance and the naked form sleeping on the bed. Misao approached the bed and watched him a moment. He was on his side, resting his head on one arm, his other arm draped across his chest. His skin was pale, but not overly so. Smooth skin that covered toned muscles and tight tendons. He was like a statue carved from marble. So still, so quiet, yet so powerful looking, even in such sleep.

She wondered if she should wake him. Would he be upset with her if she didn't? Misao mentally shoved her worry away. Why would she care, she was her own person. Just because Aoshi and everyone else considered her his mate, didn't mean he owned her. With a huff Misao turned on her heal and marched out from the underground lair.

She found the kitchen nice and clean, just as she and Yahiko left it when he left back to Kenshin's. Starving for the first time in a long time, Misao opened the fridge and looked at the various bright colors of fruits and vegetables inside. The jug of orange juice in the back looked good, she reached inside.

"Miss Misao?"

Startled, Misao bumped her head as she pulled back from the fridge. "Yahiko? I didn't know you were back." How long had he been here? Would he have heard her and Aoshi in the lair? She had no idea how long they had been asleep. Yet it didn't feel very late. But as she closed the fridge door she noticed another shopping bag in his hand. He must have just arrived.

Yet Yahiko smirked. Wise eyes twinkled as he set the bag on the counter. "You want me to help you with that obi again, Miss Misao?"

Misao looked down at the haphazardly tied obi, and a lock of her tousled hair fell across her face. She must have looked like she just came back from a roll in the hay, which she was. She blushed, as Yahiko turned her around so that he could fix her obi. She untied her hair and smoothed it out before tying it back up and braiding it. Thankfully though, Yahiko didn't say a word as he finished.

"I-I didn't expect you to be back so soon." She said.

"I was on my way back from the store when I got a call from Megumi. She wants me to take you to her as soon as you can spare some time away from the Dark One." He gestured to the bag on the counter. "I'll make you some dinner while you're there." Then the old man looked around, surprised. "Where is Aoshi?"

"He's sleeping." Misao thumbed over her shoulder to the entrance to the lair.

"Sleeping?" Yahiko looked startled. "But dusk was hours ago."

Misao shrugged. She didn't know the habits of Carpathians, but Yahiko must of, having lived with them for so long. "I don't know, maybe I wore him out."

This time it was Yahiko who bushed. "Well I'm sure he knows what's going on. So if you feel up to it, I can take you to Megumi's."

Misao smiled, she didn't tell him that Aoshi was silent in her mind. "Sure, only if I get to drive."

* * *

a/n Wow is it hot in here? Well I wonder what's going on with Aoshi dropping his guard like that. And I wonder what Megumi is up to. We'll find out in the next chapter! Thanks for reading, please review!


	14. Checkup

A/n Whoo.. last chapter was a hot one. Eh? Well, I'm having trouble with this story again. But I'm hoping not to fall too far behind in updating again like the last time. I have the rest of the story thought out though, now the problem is just getting there lol. Many thanks to my reviewers, You really keep me going.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin or Feehan

* * *

Misao followed Yahiko's directions and carefully pulled the car into the driveway. "There that wasn't so bad." She smiled and glanced over at Yahiko. The old man had his hands on the dash and he shot the girl a look.

"You haven't driven very much, have you?"

"No, this is like my third time." She said cheerfully as she undid her seat belt and popped open the door. She had never had much opportunity to learn how to drive when she could just shift into her wolf form and run through the forest.

"I can tell." Yahiko muttered as he slowly climbed out of the car.

Misao turned to the door and found that Megumi was already waiting for her. "It's about time." The lady doctor snapped. "I've been wanting you back here the moment you left."

Misao was still smiling as she slipped past Megumi and into the house, Yahiko close behind.

"I'm glad Aoshi decided to get you out of that place." Megumi muttered.

"I'll be in the kitchen!" Yahiko said in a sing-song voice as he vanished around the corner of the room.

Misao looked over at Megumi. "Hi Megumi."

The doctor's shoulders relaxed and small smile grace her red lips. "How are you feeling Misao?"

Confused. "I'm feeling alright I guess." She said with a shrug of one shoulder.

"I'm guessing you know about your condition now?"

Misao set a hand on her belly. "Yeah, for a few weeks now."

"You know I knew the day we let you go home. I wanted to keep you. But our Prince told us to let you go home if that was what you wished. I worried for you. I know your kind are not the greatest of people."

"You don't have to tip-toe around me about them…they are assholes, just say it." Misao was startled to find emotion rising up. Megumi was worried for her? She never thought anyone would have such feelings for her, much less a Carpathian.

Megumi relaxed a little more and smiled softly. "Why don't we take a look at that baby?"

… . . …

It was a little strange to be back in Megumi's underground clinic. She wondered suddenly were Sano's and Megumi's lair was located if the clinic was underground? She figured they had it situated underground in a different part of the house. But she instinctively knew that it was far too personal a question to ask. She kept her jaw shut as she watched Megumi gather papers and type on her laptop.

"You and Aoshi had sex, right?"

"What?" Misao's head cleared of her thoughts. "Um, yes."

"Sorry, I know that's personal." Megumi shot her an apologetic look from the computer.

"Is it important to know?" Megumi was too far away for Misao to see what was being typed on the screen. She shouldn't be embarrassed, growing up where she did. But Misao could feel the slight heat in her cheeks.

"Yes. There are a lot of factors that seem to affect us." Megumi stated.

"Us? The women?"

"Yes, Carpathian and human alike. Have you shared blood with Aoshi since you've be reunited?"

"He made me drink his blood."

Megumi nodded, taking the note. "Has he taken some of your's?"

"No…, he…bit himself." Misao didn't know if she should be embarrassed by this bit of information, worried, amused?

Megumi only nodded as she typed on the computer. "Males have an overpowering urge to bite when mating. So do women, but the urge is not as strong. Sharing blood during sex heightens the experience. Given Aoshi's age and power level, it's not surprising he couldn't fight the urge to bite you, I'm surprised he was able to direct it to himself rather than you."

"But why would he do that?" Was her blood weird because she was a shape-shifter?

"You're pregnant. And Aoshi is…unstable." She said carefully, turning to look at Misao. "He's better now than that first night when he attacked you, but I'm sure in the middle of matting, it's hard for him. Better for him to bite himself than you and hurt you or the baby."

"Ah." Misao said softly, she remembered Aoshi stating that he wouldn't exchange blood with her because of the baby, because she fed off of him, he couldn't feed from her or that would count as an exchange, right?

"Well, let's get a look at that baby, shall we?" Megumi stood and approached.

Misao sat up straight but Megumi's hands gently helped her to lay back on the examination table. There was a soft pillow at her head, and a warm blanket under her, but the hard table was still uncomfortable. "Just relax back." Megumi said softly.

Misao rested against the pillow and watched as Megumi set her hands on her body, one on her head, the other low on her belly. She knew what to expect now and wasn't surprised to see Megumi slowly fade away until she was as transparent as a ghost. She felt a warm orb of light move about her body and knew it was Megumi. The warm glow traveled from the top of her chest, past her heart and lungs and all her insides, examining all of them closely before settling down at the small bulge in her belly.

"You're at eleven weeks now." Her transparent body said. "Your baby has fingers and toes now." She smiled, her eyes seeing things Misao couldn't. "It's dancing around, kicking and such. Can you feel it?"

"Sometimes I think I do, but isn't it too early for that?"

"Usually, but this isn't a normal baby, and you are not a normal woman, and you have exchanged blood with Aoshi once, when you were attacked." She caught Misao's look of surprise. "He did it to help bring you back after he drained too much blood from you."

"Can you tell if it's boy or a girl?" Misao suddenly blurted, she wasn't sure she was ready to know the details of her own death and resurrection.

"I can't just by looking at the baby, all the right parts haven't arranged themselves just yet, but I can go into the mind of the baby and ask it."

"You can talk to the baby?" Misao gasped.

"Oh yes. You've just reach the point where the baby is conscious of itself. Right now it's very early and the mind of the baby will be sleepy. Like talking to someone who's struggling to wake up, the more it grows the better the conversations."

"That's amazing." And it was. Misao couldn't imagine what a fetus would have to say. What would they know? Would they be infinitely wise? Would it talk with words or visions…feelings? For the first time Misao was excited about being pregnant.

"It is." Megumi smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that my child is well." Said a deep voice. Startled, Megumi rushed back into her body and staggered back as Misao snapped her head around to the door. Standing there was Aoshi, and he didn't look happy.

"Hey." Misao said. "Megumi asked me to come by, Yahiko-"

"Is upstairs making a meal for you." Aoshi finished. He stalked into the room, three steps really and he was at the bed looking down at her with dark eyes. "You have no idea what it was like to wake up and realize you were gone."

He was angry, she could tell by the liquid blackness of his eyes, the effort it was for him to talk in a controlled manner and the power that rolled off of him, washing over both Misao and Megumi. She could feel his anger like a burning coal in the center of her chest.

"You didn't know she was coming over?" Megumi asked, clearly confused.

"No, I had no connection with her until I woke minutes ago." He nearly shot through the house when he realized she wasn't home, but was just able to contain himself from the destructive exit, but only just, and only because he instantly picked up on her thoughts. She was safe, and with Megumi.

"You were sleeping; I didn't want to wake you." Misao said, her hands still resting on her stomach. She glanced over at Megumi and saw the look of confusion on her face.

"You blocked her from your mind?" Megumi asked. She was already sitting on the stool with wheels and started typing on her computer.

"No." Aoshi said, stepping closer to Misao. Obviously this type of behavior in note taking was common for Megumi. "I seemed to have been disconnected while I was asleep."

"Did you notice this before?" Megumi's fingers flew over the keys.

"No, when I was in the ground, I always kept connected to Misao. It wasn't until I became unconscious after mating that I seemed to have lost the connection." He was looking down at Misao as he spoke, and the constant weight of his eyes made Misao squirm on the table. Aoshi's large hand settled firmly over her middle and Misao froze. His hand was heavy as if he was pressing her gently into the table, and heat was rolling off his skin to warm her insides. She relaxed and saw him fade just slightly as Megumi had moments ago.

The clack of keys continued for a moment that stretched with the silence. Megumi turned and stood from the stool to move closer to the pair. "I've never heard of such a thing, but then again-"

"Then again, a Carpathian male had never been brought back from the brink of evil, as I was." Aoshi finished for her, though his eyes were glazed and distant looking.

Megumi pressed his lips together and again they fell into silence. Megumi whispered softly, excusing herself from the room and she slid past the large male and climbed the steps up to the house. Now Misao was left alone with Aoshi and she silently waited for him to say something, anything.

Then, with a sigh, Aoshi's massive shoulders relaxed and he grew solid again. His head dipped and Misao was shocked to see a wave of some intense emotion on his face before his hair washed forward to cover his expression, he rested his head on the gentle swell of her belly, his arms cradling her body. Misao felt tears burn in her eyes and she wasn't sure if it was her own emotions or his. "Aoshi?" she whispered, lifting her head from the pillow.

"So beautiful." His voice was raspy with feelings he wasn't used to having. He lifted his head and his face was back into that schooled expressionless mask. But those dark eyes shimmered with emotion. Hands rested protectively over her growing stomach, hands large enough to cover her entire belly. "Megumi is correct; the baby is healthy and well."

"But you already knew that." Misao said, confused.

"No, I was afraid to look until this very moment. I fear I am a coward."

Him? A coward? Misao found that hard to believe. She reached for his mind, finding him relieved that the child was truly well. Misao smiled and her hand threaded through his hair. He leaned into her touch. "I'm sorry if I worried you. I didn't know I was supposed to wake you."

Aoshi shook his head as he stood up straight. He helped her to sit up from the table. "No, it is not your fault. This is something new and was not expected. Normally I keep connected to you mentally. This lapse in connection was not of my choosing and it frightened me."

Misao blinked. His words were straight and true, he had no reason to lie to his other half. "Why do you think this has happened?"

Aoshi stepped closer to the table so that he could rest his forehead against her forehead. His strong arms gripped the table at her sides. His eyes were closed but that didn't stop the flickers of emotion from flashing across his face.

"I'm unsure. All I know is that I was at peace, real peace." His eyes flashed open and Misao found herself drowning in their depths. "I had no control when I was with you; I reached my peak, felt pleasure beyond comprehension and then a wave of peace….then I woke up." For a fraction of a second he had no idea how much time had passed, he's was ashamed to admit to himself that he had panicked for that moment. But Misao was safe with his fellows, for that he was glad. Struggling to control the ever ragging new emotions boiling within him, Aoshi squeezed his eyes shut as he drew Misao against him in an embrace. Tears escaped. Damn his eyes.

It reminded him that he was supposed to be the strong one. The one Misao could lean on. But he was the one needing her.

"Hey." Misao said gently, as if feeling his turmoil. She gave him a squeeze and patted his back. "Why don't we go see what Yahiko's made, eh?"

Tears vanished as he blinked them back, but he kept his arms around her as he pulled her from the table and slowly lowered her to the ground. "It is time for you to eat something." He said, clearing the roughness from his voice. She was giving him a way out and for that he was grateful.

"Yeah." She smiled up at him as he led her to the steps. "Hey did you know Megumi's pregnant too?"

Aoshi reached out with one hand and caught Misao halfway up the steps. Misao glanced over her shoulder to wide, surprised eyes.

"She's what?"

… . . …

Her scent was thick, she was here. Eiji paced just at the edge of the Carpathian territory. Through the woods he could see a large house in the middle of a manicured lawn. Silent canine paws paused as he lifted his nose again and breathed deep. Yes, this was where she was. He and his other pack mates had visited the more well known blood-suckers. Her scent had been at one, but it had been weak, here it was strong. Of course, this was the home of the Dark One. The deadliest of them all. Eiji snorted as he silently made his way back to his fellows. Of course that was where she would be. They had searched for over a week and he had silently hoped she wouldn't be with the Dark One. That perhaps one of the other Carpathians had punished him for kidnapping her, but no, seemed he went unmolested by his kind and was allowed to keep Misao.

A howl broke the silence of the night and Eiji jerked his head up, ears swiveled to catch the direction of the call. That was one of his! He bolted.

Claws dug into the soft forest ground as he tore around trees and over rocks, slightly deeper into the forest and away from human life. It didn't take long at all before he could feel just what caused the warning. Around him he could feel his fellow pack mates rushing to the call, they joined him, ran alongside him. A darkness settled over the forest, the deeper he went the worse it became. A horrible scent assaulted his sensitive nose. The smell of death, rotting things and a foulness that only evil could produce.

A dark shadow flitted through the trees just in front of pack.

With a growl, his fellows broke away from his side to flank the shadow. Others from the other side of the forest doubled back after it. Eiji refused to take his eyes off the mass slowly moving through the tree branches. A fallen log acted as a bridge and Eiji jumped upon it and followed it up do the tree. The shadow turned and suddenly took the form of a man with impossibly large jet black eyes. Eiji wasn't fazed in the slightest. He brought his back legs close to his front, muscles bunched and he sailed through the air, jaws open.

The shadow-man swiveled around the tree, away from him, but right into the jaws of his pack mate, who knew this trick. The shadow-man and wolf fell to the ground. Eiji jumped down after them and clamped his teeth around the shadow-man. Three more wolves joined in and the five of them held the struggling mass.

It had flesh but it felt slimy and squishy, as if it had no bones. The foul smell multiplied, the wolves instincts were screaming for them to keep away but they held firm. The taste in their mouths was revolting, cold, death. One wolf couldn't stand it a moment more. He gaged, dropped his hold and fell away, but another was right there to take his place. The creature struggled, power rolled off of it as well as a feeling of dread, but the wolves were unfazed. Finally, the shadow-man grew still. There was still massive power in him, but he gave up the struggle for escape for now. Then suddenly, it spoke.

"I know what you want." It said. Molted gray flesh, slimy and laced with blue veins parted to reveal brown chipped teeth set in white gums. Inky black eyes cooled only slightly.

Eiji paused, jaws parted and he stepped away. Another wolf took his place, clamping his jaws around his shoulder, immobilizing his arm for the moment. The Alpha of the pack slowly moved, the shadow-man's eyes followed him.

"The girl." He said. His voice was like the sound of nails being pulled from wood. It made the skin crawl and the spirit shiver.

Slowly Eiji transformed into his human form, more of his pack mates pressed closer to protect him while he was human. His hand rested on the back of one wolf as he squatted down by the shadow-man. The stench now wasn't as bad, but he could still taste it in the back of his mouth. This shadow-man was a corpse. A dead thing with power.

"Vampire." Eiji spit on the ground to rid his mouth of the nauseating taste.

The creature smiled, it was forced, looking like a murderous clown doll.

Eiji was careful as he looked the creature up and down. He was bony, frail. "It would take twice the number of wolves to hold your kind, if not more." He pinned the vampire with his glowing eyes. Was this a trick?

"I am weak." The vampire admitted. " I used most of my power to make a wife for me."

"Make a wife?" Eiji wasn't savvy in the ways of vampires.

The vampire sighed, it sounded like a rattling death from an old bellows. "I found a human woman and transformed her with my blood, she was lovely." His wet eyes became distant as he remembered. "Gentle thing, yet ruthless." His laugh was a hacking cough. "Unfortunately it took most of my energy to transform her. I was a master vampire, can you believe it?"

Eiji took one look at him. "No."

"No I should say not. That woman sucked me dry." He laughed that dry, hacking laugh again. "I couldn't control her, she had such drive. So I let her loose while I went to ground for a few days to gather my strength. When I returned to the world I found my love dead…killed by those Carpathians." He hissed at the end, some spittle flying from his lips.

An eyebrow shot up. Eiji crossed his arms. "You were once Carpathian."

"Not for over a hundred years!" the vampire snarled. "I gave up that pathetic way of living."

"If you were really a master vampire, it would take all my pack mates to hold you down, if not more, if we could even catch you." He repeated.

"True, But I am weak. I never recovered from the power loss that came with creating my woman."

"You're lying." They would kidnap them and claim then as their own; but kill them? Eiji growled low in his throat, he was growing tired of this foul thing.

"This is true. But they kill vampire women on sight, for they have an insatiable love for the blood of children."

Around Eiji, his pack mates growled. This was a horrible thing, and they too would have killed the woman. "So why are you telling me this?" Eiji barked. "You said you know I want the girl...so?"

"I can help you get her back."

"I can get her back myself."

"You are not so sure. You know how powerful the Dark One is. It's suicide to think you can go in there so you can snatch her away. He has claimed this girl as his own. I've been watching from afar. He is distracted greatly by her. I can help you get her back, only because it will mean I will be helped in return. Otherwise I wouldn't have let you catch me."

Eiji snorted, but it was all true. He knew Aoshi was deadly and they would all most likely die the moment they became a threat. But Eiji wasn't just going to rush the home. He wanted a plan, but as of yet, had none.

"In helping you get your woman, I will get one as well, and get my revenge on the Carpathians."

"Explain." Eiji demanded.

"In my weak state, I pose little threat and so I've been able to watch this small gathering of Carpathians for a handful of years. Though the one that killed my beloved has left, his fellows are still here. I know their patterns."

Eiji thought long and hard for a few moments. Finally. "Let him go."

… . . …

"I know your woman is with child." The vampire whose name turned out be Rei-chen, said.

Eiji jerked his head around. Though his pack mates were close enough to help should the vampire attack, they were not close enough to pick up the conversation. "This is information I do not want the others to know, you understand?"

"Yes." The vampire wouldn't stop smiling. Apparently the idea of getting his boney hands on another female was appealing.

Eiji ran his hands through his hair. He couldn't believe he was joining with a vampire to get Misao. His pack mates questioned him, but agreed that if the undead could help, then it was worth it. Besides, they could always kill the weak vampire later.

"The Dark One will not give her up just because you're helping me." Eiji stated.

The vampire's expression never changed. "This is true. The child she carries is his you say?" When the wolf nodded, Rei-chen's smile only grew if that were possible. "You are correct to get her back as soon as possible."

Eiji eyed the vampire. "Why?"

"If the birth of the child won't kill her, then the Dark One most likely will. He only want's her for the child she carries. You see, their women find it impossible to carry children. They need others to do it."

This bit of information brought Eiji up short. His people did the same. Wasn't Misao's last argument with him about the treatment of women in the camp? How they kidnap them and use them to carry many, many children, if they survive the abuse. It seemed Carpathians and wolf shape-shifters were closer to each other than previously thought. "What's your plan?" Eiji shoved the disturbing thoughts away.

Rei-chen turned, a grotesque bend of the neck, and he gazed out into the dark forest. "A distraction, one that will surly drive the males out to hunt. This will leave the females free for use to pluck like colorful fruit."

Oh so simple. Eiji wanted to roll his eyes. But the soon-to-be-Alpha knew there had to be more to it. He pumped for information by looking doubtful. "I hardly think they will leave their women unprotected."

The vampire was weak, but not stupid it seemed. "They won't." he clutched his long boney fingers together. "I still have power over my lesser companions. They will be the bait that we'll dangle." Rei-chen could hardly contain his glee, even though the emotion he felt was an illusion by the darkness that ate his soul. He was far too weak to go up against at male Carpathian. He was no fool. But he still had power enough to command his lesser vampires. They will take the brunt of the attack and he would slip in and claim his prize. They took his woman; he would take one of theirs. It was luck that he ran into a pack of shape-shifters that happened to be after the same thing. He hardly cared if they got what they wanted, but if they did, he might make a strong ally for use in the future.

* * *

a/n I hate those tricky vampires. Always up to no good. Well Misao seems to have let slip a power she didn't know she had. More about that in the next chapter. Also, Misao finally gets to meet Kaoru soon. Though I am afraid for what the vampire has in store. Thanks for reading! Reviews are loved.


	15. Attack!

Misao tapped her fingertips on the table in Megumi's dining room. It had been a week since that first check-up…a week with Aoshi. Though she was starting to get used to his control-freak personality, he was unable to cope with her free spirit. He was trying with all his might not to crush it…Misao had to give him points for that. But the man would hardly let her out of his sight, and forget about privacy. He was constantly in her mind be she in the shower, or on the toilet or stuffing her face with orange juice, cookies and licks of miso paste.

Freaky eating apparently was a side effect of being pregnant.

The only moment her mind was alone, were in moments like this. Across the dining room, Yahiko hummed as he made food for the two of them. He seemed to fall into the role of caretaker rather well. Misao came to learn that it was his job when he was younger. As long as it was something that the old man enjoyed, Misao had no problem eating his cooking.

Megumi sat at the table beside her with a laptop and she was clacking away on the keys. Aoshi stood, with one shoulder leaning on the wall and was standing so still and silent, he could have passed for a statue of cold marble. Directly across from Misao sat Sanosuke.

Even with the three Carpathians, her mind was empty and silent and as far as she knew, was not being probed. Sanosuke held a white card up, glanced down at it and looked across the table at Misao.

Misao could only see the smooth white of the back of the card. Her gaze quickly shifted to his brown eyes. "A blue Triangle?" she squinted, trying to read the flat mask that was his face. "No…a blue star."

Sanosuke flipped the card on the table. It was a blue star created by two triangles.

"She didn't read my mind." Sanosuke confirmed, his lips tipping upward. He glanced over his shoulder. "Well?"

Aoshi looked over at Sanosuke without moving his body. "She's not a mind reader…She's sensitive."

"All our women are psychic at some level." Sanosuke said. "Even the human one's before they are turned. She did have your blood Aoshi."

"But this is strong." Aoshi returned. "I didn't even know Megumi was with child."

"To be fair, you had other things on your mind." Megumi said from around her laptop, indicating to Misao. "And it wasn't like I was broadcasting the fact."

"I always had strange feelings and premonitions. The village thought it was freaky, they didn't like it." Misao confessed. "But I never thought I could do something like this." She indicated the stack of cards next to Sanosuke. She wasn't sure how she was doing it. True she wasn't reading his mind, but more like feeling what he was feeling. "It's kinda like, I'm hearing his vibes." She shrugged, that was the only way she could explain it.

That seemed enough to Megumi who was busy typing away on her laptop. "Do you think…" she started as she finished her typing and glancing over at Aoshi. "…that her being a shape shifter has anything to do with it? Could your blood have such an effect?"

Aoshi moved, breaking the illusion of being a statue. "Truthfully, I do not know. I have never given my blood to a shape shifter before, nor have I ever bonded with a shape shifter before…Obviously."

"There are just so many factors." Megumi sighed. She turned her eyes to Misao. "No matter Misao, Carpathian blood does affect humans in that it makes us stronger, faster and our psychic abilities stronger. Whatever power you had is only stronger now."

"I wasn't the one that was worried." Misao insisted, nodded her head at Aoshi. "He's the one who freaked out."

Sanosuke lounged back in his chair, looking like he would kick his feet up on the table at any moment. "It's your first lifemate man, don't be so skittish. New things are to be expected."

"My only lifemate." Aoshi said in a low growl as he dropped his crossed arms and paced. "I worry that my blood is affecting her too much. I don't want to harm my child."

"But Aoshi, both you and I scanned Misao and the baby and if anything the baby is doing rather well." Megumi insisted. "I don't think you have anything to worry about. Have you fed Misao since last week?"

"Of course." Aoshi tried not to snap as he was pacing he knew Megumi was just covering the basics.

"And nothing seems wrong, you've scanned the child and your blood is doing nothing to it and doing nothing to Misao, physically at least. So I don't see what you have to worry about." Megumi reached up and closed her laptop. "Just keep an eye on them. You're going to anyway." She added with a smile over at the sulking Dark One.

Misao crossed her arms on the table and let her head drop onto them. All this concentrating was wearing her out.

"Misao needs a break." Megumi stated unnecessarily, for they could all feel her metal exhaustion. "Kaoru wants to take Misao and I out."

Aoshi froze in his pacing. He was about to forbid it when he saw Misao's head shoot up with such a hopeful and excited expression that anything he had to say was crumbled into dust.

"I finally get to meet Kaoru." Misao was nearly jumping in her chair.

"And I get to have a change of scenery." Megumi stretched. "I'm a bit tired of spending my time in the clinic."

Sanosuke stood from his chair and moved to stand beside his mate. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you getting restless?"

The healer shrugged. "Maybe the baby is." She set a hand over her belly. "I could use some exercise anyway." She smiled up at Sanosuke.

Misao watched their display of affection with a grin. How something as simple as a touch or a look could speak so much. She glanced over at Aoshi to find that he was watching her. And though the very idea of having to ask permission made her bristle she was prepared to lower herself. "Can I go?"

Aoshi felt his heart crush, such a simple request. "There is no reason why you can not." He said finally. He watched as his mate jumped up from the chair and gave a whoop of excitement. "But you must be careful. All three of you." He turned his hard gaze to Megumi. "Especially you two."

Sanosuke blinked. "Wow, you're really going to let Misao go out into town?"

Aoshi huffed. "Kaoru and Megumi are powerful enough to keep Misao from coming to any harm from humans. And there hasn't been any vampire activity in almost a year. And…." He had to admit. "Misao's pack have yet to show up looking for her. So there is no logical reason why not." He locked his dark eyes onto the sparkling one's of his mate as she gave him a smile worth his sacrifice of control over her. "Besides…" He added softly. "She wants to go."

… . . …

"Besides, she want's to go." Sanosuke mocked as the pair of men crouched on the top of a three story building the next evening. Aoshi chose to ignore the jab, his ice-blue eyes scanning the area where the women were walking.

"You just said that to earn brownie points with Misao. Smooth man, smooth."

"After years of snapping at you and Kenshin for the lack of protocol with your mates, did you really think I was going to fall into place beside you." Aoshi grumbled. He turned to look at the younger male as he stretched his long limbs. They were at least a mile from where the women were window shopping. They couldn't see them and they had blocked themselves from their mind just enough to keep the women from knowing they were there. Of course if they dove deep enough, they would know just where their lifemates were. But being women, chatting and shopping, the last thing on their minds were their men.

Kenshin was on the other side of the women, pacing across a much larger building keeping an eye from that side of the city. It was rather dull out. Other than a drug deal or two on the corner and a prostitute selling herself in a dark alley, there was nothing but perfectly content and well behaved humans among their lifemates.

… . . …

Misao was tucked between the much taller lady doctor and Kaoru. She had only just met Kaoru hours ago, but had already determined that she liked her immensely. Though she hardly looked much older than Misao, she was nearly old enough to be her great grandmother. But you wouldn't know that from the way Kaoru acted. She was just as excitable and bouncy as Misao was.

"Oh! Misao look at these!" Kaoru clutched the strings of the paper bag that held her recent purchases with one hand while dragging the girl with the other to a brightly lit window. Kaoru's energy was contagious and the protests of her tired pregnant body had vanished long ago. Misao let Kaoru drag her over to a small window filled with glittering and sparkling of many colors.

"Those earrings would look wonderful on you Misao! They're the same color as your eyes." Kaoru pointed at a set of earrings nestled among the other displayed jewelry. Misao stood on tiptoe as she pressed her face nearly against the glass. The earrings in question were on the side. Large stones with a ring of sparkling diamonds around them.

"Wow." Misao breathed. She had never seen just fancy things as she had that night. Being trapped in her village all her life had her only dreaming of what just lovely things could look like.

"I like them." Megumi added. "Not too large for your face. I hate gaudy giant jewelry."

"Says the woman with the marble sized rock on her finger." Kaoru returned with a grin.

Misao watched as Megumi's eyes went to the large diamond set in a shining white gold band on her finger. "You know I hate saying no to Sanosuke." Megumi muttered.

"You should get them." Kaoru returned the conversation to Misao.

"Hell no!" Misao gasped. "I don't even what to know what those things cost."

"Come on, their perfect and you'll never find a pair as good. Aoshi's loaded, you could buy every piece of jewelry in this store and it won't dent his bank account." Kaoru had grabbed Misao and was nearly shaking her. "Megumi and I've already bought stuff, it's your turn."

Misao glanced back over at the earrings; the rectangular piece of plastic Aoshi had given her felt like it was burning in her small clutch bag. He had said to get whatever she wanted, but Misao knew she wasn't going to buy anything. She didn't need anything, especially since Aoshi can create the most comfortable maternity clothes Misao had ever thought possible. Kaoru must have been able to read her mind because she quickly added, "It's nice to have something you don't have to depend on him making for you." Him of course being all three of their mates.

Megumi nodded. "Sano didn't make the computers I use, I bought them." She gave a half shrug. "Well Sano insisted I buy them…but still."

"Aoshi'll like them. I know he will." Kaoru continued. Truth was Kaoru had no idea what Aoshi would care for or not, but if he was anything like how Kenshin was to her then he would be happy just to see her happy.

"Alright, alright." Misao finally caved, and with a whoop of victory Kaoru and Megumi dragged Misao into the shop. Aoshi's card was swiped and Misao left the shop with a small bag clutched in her hands. "I'm scared to carry this around." She admitted.

"Don't worry." Kaoru insisted. But the woman froze, causing Misao and Megumi to be yanked to a stop. "Oh, look." Kaoru pointed across the street.

The women glanced to where Kaoru was pointing and they saw a baby boutique. "Oh I want to take you two in there." Kaoru said to them. Misao felt a thrill of excitement. Shopping for her baby was something she never thought she would ever do back in her village. From the sidewalk she could see vast amounts of blue, pinks, greens and yellows from the window.

"It's still early in the evening, we have time." Kaoru insisted.

Misao went to follow Kaoru but found her hand being tugged. She turned to see a very uncertain Megumi.

"I…I think I'll pass on this one." She said.

Misao thought Kaoru was going to press the point but was surprised to see the girl nodding. "Alright Megumi, we'll be quick, don't wander off too far. Sano will be mad at me."

Megumi laughed. "Sano could never be mad at you, Kaoru. You're like his little sister." And with that the older lady doctor turned and headed further down the road.

"Come on." Kaoru tugged Misao and the two girls quickly crossed the street to the store. A tinkling of bells rang out as they went through the door and Misao was overwhelmed by the number of things a baby could ever need or want that instantly assaulted her. "What do you want to look for first? Oh the clothes, I love the little clothes!" Kaoru nearly squealed as she made her way to a display of tiny dresses. "Oh I used to dress Tokio up all the time and put ribbons and bows in her hair." She sighed as she lifted a tiny pink dress.

"Is Megumi going to be okay?" Misao mused as she picked up a tiny pair of shoes. "Why would a baby need shoes if they don't walk?"

Kaoru laughed and turned to Misao. "She's fine." She paused, her smile fading she set the little dress back on the display. "She's lost many babies. I think, she just doesn't want to jinx herself, or get attached to the idea that this one will work out."

Misao suddenly felt a bit sick to her stomach and she rubbed swollen mass under her shirt. The baby moved, jabbing at part of her hand before kicking at a tender spot on her side. "You don't think it will?" it was more a statement than a question.

Kaoru glanced down at the baby bump that was now very obvious on Misao. "I don't know." She said softly. "She's tried so many times. I don't think I would have been able to keep trying if I had lost so many in a row."

"But you had twins."

"It was a shock to everyone. I was just happy that they lived. If I had kept losing babies, I don't know how long I would have tried." Losing her first and third pregnancy was enough to nearly destroy Kaoru. Only the love pouring from Kenshin and needing to be strong for her living children kept her going. She had no idea how Megumi was able to keep going.

Misao wanted to say that they needed to keep trying no matter what. That things wouldn't get better if they gave up. But something made Misao keep her mouth shut but the sick feeling in her belly wouldn't go away. "Arg….I think morning sickness is returning."

Kaoru frowned. "I'm not feeling all too good either." Her hand went to her head, which had started to pound. '_Kenshin._' She called, keeping the worried look away from her face so that Misao wouldn't be alarmed.

'_Kenshin?'_ she called again, moving deeper this time. It wasn't like him to be pulled so far out of her mind. But then his voice rose up like a giant wave of sound.

'_Take Misao and Megumi home. Something is not right.'_ He demanded and then he was gone, leaving her in silence.

Startled Kaoru turned to Misao and knew Aoshi was talking to her from the distant look in her face. It was gone in a flash though and the girl turned to her. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. Kenshin told me to take you home."

"Aoshi said I was to go with you and not ask any questions."

"Grrr…I hate it when they leave us in the dark like this." Kaoru snarled as she grabbed Misao's hand and the two women rushed out of the shop. "We gotta find Megumi." The two girls stopped short as they frantically looked up and down the street.

… . . …

Kenshin landed on the roof with hardly a sound, landing on the balls of his feet and fingertips. He stood and off in the distance he could see it. A dark, oily, smog like cloud, darker than even the night sky was growing in the center of the city. All three Carpathians had felt the gathering of evil at the very same moment and in a flash they had moved to put themselves between it and the women. Normally they would have just taken their mates to a safe place themselves, but this gathering of undead was in the heart of the city where thousands of humans were in danger. They needed to stomp out the threat before it became one. Yards away, Aoshi and Sanosuke landed on a different building and Kenshin nodded his head to them in silent conversation. Then the three powerful men leapt into the air, shifted into raptors and flew toward the darkness.

… . . …

Kaoru's head snapped in one direction and as though she were a robot, instantly started off in that direction. She cut across traffic, causing cars to slam on their breaks and lay on the horn, but Kaoru didn't appear to notice them. Misao was being dragged after her by the hand. "Kaoru…" Misao protested as she tried to get the woman to stop before she killed them but Kaoru was relentless.

"Something's not right." Was all she said as they finally made it to the safety of the sidewalk. It was very dark now and the headlights from the cars seemed to blind Misao and the pain in her belly was only getting worse.

"Where's Megumi?"

"She's here somewhere, I can feel it." Kaoru bit her lip. She and Megumi had never exchanged blood, so they didn't have a private connection. If she was going to call her, it would have to be on the common path, one that anyone with physic abilities could pick up. She had to risk it. _'Megumi? Where are you?'_

'_Over here.'_ Came the answer.

Kaoru pulled Misao further down the sidewalk.

"Kaoru you can let me go, I'll follow you, you know." Misao complained.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight." Kaoru said in such a way that Misao knew it would be pointless to argue. Suddenly a door from a clothing shop popped open and Megumi rushed out and nearly plowed into the two women.

"Sano said something's going on. We gotta get home."

"I know. Kenshin told me the same thing."

Then in one slow movement all three women turned their heads in the same direction and looked upward. There, in the distance was a cloud of evil.

"What is that?" Misao demanded. The clouds seem to boil and churn as she watched. "Tell me you can see that too."

"We see it." Kaoru answered, giving Misao a tug. "We need to go home, there's vampire's about."

"Like, real vampires?" Misao squeaked as she allowed the woman to pull her.

"Yes. I'm sure you know by now that once a Carpathian male submits to the darkness that he becomes a vampire."

"Yes, Aoshi's told me." Misao watched as Megumi raised her arm for a cab.

"Things have been quiet lately." Kaoru continued, "But it seems they are gathering."

"The men went to fight them?" Misao was alarmed. How many vampires could there be? "Will they be okay?"

"Don't worry. " Kaoru gave Misao's arm a pat, "They know what they are doing and it would take a whole army of vampires to keep them busy."

That still didn't make Misao feel any better. Her mind was silent just like when Aoshi would black out after their love making. But this was different, there was danger, he could be in danger. "I can't believe I'm worried for him." Misao muttered.

"Don't be." Megumi stated as she stomped her foot impatiently and raised her arm again for a cab. "It takes time but you will get used to the separation when they are fighting."

Misao glanced over to ask the lady doctor what she meant, but just as she turned her head Misao caught sight of a dark shadow rushing out from the traffic. "Look out!" She screamed before something slammed hard into her from the side.

What had slammed into her was Kaoru, pushing her away from a second dark movement. She just had time to put her hands out in front of her to keep from smashing into the ground. But just as fast Kaoru yanked her back to her feet.

"Run!"

Misao turned to see that the first shadow reached Megumi. The older woman slashed at it with her nails and the shadow stumbled. There was a high pitched shriek. But that was all Misao could see because Kaoru shoved again. "Run, don't look behind you." Misao turned and bolted. Even though she was now obviously pregnant, the wolf blood still pumped strongly in her veins and she bobbed and weaved her way around oblivious humans and further down the sidewalk with ease. But her heart was pounding in her ears and her breathing like a loud bellows. The wind was blowing and above them lightning started to split the dark sky.

"The men are fighting." Kaoru said. "They are close by."

"We gotta….get their….attention." Misao huffed. "Aoshi's still …closed off …from me… I can't get through… to him." She turned off the sidewalk and down a well-lit alleyway. There were no humans here for them to barrel over.

"Not for long." Kaoru said as she slid to a stop took a deep breath and let lose a scream that rattled the shop windows and seemed to warp the very air around them.

Misao instantly slapped her hands over her ears as she watched the humans in the street scatter like cockroaches in the light. They didn't know why, but an icy fear suddenly settled over their souls and they ran, frightened.

"Tomoe taught me that." Kaoru said with a smile.

At once the ground began to tremble and the humans really did run away, fearing an earthquake was upon them.

'_Stay with Kaoru.'_ Aoshi suddenly commanded, without warning that he had opened the path between them.

"No Shit." Misao muttered as Kaoru grabbed her arm with a vice like grip and the two women slinked deeper in the shadows.

… . . …

'_Shift!'_

'_No!'_

'_Do not argue with me now, shift!'_

'_I said no!'_

'_I will force you._' Sanosuke tore through the sky, seeing the inky blackness that was now far too close to his lifemate.

'_You will not! Shifting might hurt my baby.'_ Megumi ran in her human form. She was faster than any human alive, but not fast enough…vampires were on to her.

'_Damit Megumi, do as I say!' _

'_If all you're going to do is argue with me then you may as well close our link again.'_ Megumi snarled as she hit a dead end in an alley. Yet that hardly slowed her as her fingertips found every nook and cranny and she pulled herself up the wall with amazing speed.

Lightning punched the ground behind her and the vampires screamed their agony. Kaoru's scream had worked in getting the males attention, but they were too far away to help instantly. Which was not acceptable for the men. Again and again up the street was alive with electricity as the Carpathians struck down one vampire after another. Megumi paused halfway up the many stories of the building and looked around her. Lesser vampires succumbed to the lightning while stronger ones only became wounded and angry.

… . . …

The ground split and asphalt crumbled as a giant crack opened the earth.

"Aoshi is not happy." Kaoru said as she watched the small fissure in the ground.

Even with the wind howling Misao could hear the whisper as the two women huddled together against the wall. She flinched every time a bolt of lightning struck the ground yards away, causing a blood freezing scream to issue from the spot. Misao was ashamed that as the bolts came closer and closer she turned and pressed her face into Kaoru's shoulder. Kaoru wrapped her arms around the girl and tried her best to flood her with reassurance.

Kaoru didn't even blink as the electricity crackled around them. She only held very still and kept her eyes on the black, sooty clouds. Once, twice, three times a vampire would appear and Kaoru would lock her blue eyes onto theirs and they would tremble at her light, and turn away from such goodness. They were lesser vampires and could not stand to even look at the female. An instant later Aoshi would send a bolt of lightning to turn them into burning ashes.

'_So many.'_ Kaoru bit her lip as she held Misao like she would hold Tokio after a nightmare.

'_Do not worry firecracker, we are here, we won't let them hurt you._' Kenshin's warm voice soothed any doubts Kaoru was starting to feel.

But that didn't answer her question. '_Where did they all come from?'_

'_Gathering over all these silent years. They are all far too young. But there are masters…we can feel them.' _

Where were these masters? They were the one's pulling the puppet strings to get the lesser to do as they are told. Get the masters and the others will no doubt flee. Kaoru rested her check on Miao's head and closed her eyes. She could feel Misao's fear, these were the real monsters, the real vampires. One arm was wrapped around Kaoru tightly while the other was wrapped protectively around her belly. The baby knew of the fear and struggled against it. Kaoru could hear Misao talking to the life inside her trying to calm it even though her own voice shook. Kaoru started whispering in the ancient Carpathian language. She poured her energy into Misao to keep her calm and to help the baby. Almost at once Misao sagged in her arms as she started to relax. Kaoru continued to chant as the battle went on.

… . . …

Aoshi was the death dealer; one by one the vampires fell before his power. He swirled around every street corner, under every car and through every tree as a black mist. No vampire could hide from him. He constantly monitored Misao and was thankful that Kaoru was there to help control her fear. Misao's fear was like acid in his throat and the resulting fear his child was feeling was a white hot pain in his head. Her elevated heart rate and breathing had alerted the child to the danger. This stress would harm the already fragile hold Misao had on the growing baby. He would not allow this any longer. The mist gathered until Aoshi's form returned and with both hands lifted to the swirling thunderheads above he commanded two twin bolts of lightning to strike him. Instantly a web of electricity shot out across the ground all around him and flooded the city blocks with the instant death of the remaining lesser vampires. Aoshi's power seemed limitless, but the energy it took to control the element to not harm any humans or animals that were still in the area and only attack the undead proved that Aoshi had a limit.

With the web of electricity dispersed, the Dark One staggered. But he only allowed weakness for a moment. Because he could feel the taint of darkness struggling to get away.

… . . …

Misao glanced up as suddenly everything was silent. Above them Misao could see a blur of movement. Kaoru glanced up too. A flash of light and the sound of metal ringing against metal. Then suddenly a body fell from the sky and landed ten feet from them. Both girls gave a start as its head landed a few moments later. It rolled to face them and Misao gasped at the inky black soulless eyes and the mouth split into a silent scream. Its mouth was full of jutting, sharp teeth. They were horrifying, Misao wondered how she could ever, ever confuse Aoshi for one of them.

"Kenshin." Kaoru sighed softly.

Misao turned to find the red-head prowl out of the darkness and approach the headless body. In one hand was a katana sword sizzling from the vampire's blood. With a raised hand he pulled lightning from the clouds and it formed a crackling ball in his hand, a ball that he quickly threw down at the vampire. Misao jumped as its head began to scream.

She turned away and closed her eyes as the screaming grew louder before suddenly being cut off.

"It's alright now Miss Misao."

Misao turned to the voice behind her and found Kenshin standing there with flaming acid yellow eyes.

But the man smiled. "The Master vampire is gone. There is one other, but Sano and your mate are hot on its trail." He turned his burning gaze to Kaoru. "You did wonderfully, Firecracker."

Misao pulled away, untangling herself from Kaoru's arms and forcing her fists to let go of Kaoru's clothes. She realized her hands were shaking.

… . . …

Megumi jumped, clearing the space between the rooftops with ease. She landed lightly, looking up as the sky suddenly grew calm and life seemed to return to the vacuum that the males created for the battle. She could hear talking and she walked across the roof and glanced over the side. Down, in the shadow of the buildings were Kenshin and the other women. Megumi was glad to see that no one was harmed.

… . . …

Misao clenched and unclenched her hands, trying to get them to stop shaking. Her ears were ringing from the deafening thunder that had clapped all around them. But hardly an instant later Aoshi was there, her hands disappeared into his warm grip. Misao swallowed and looked up at him. "That was intense." She forced a laugh, though it was shaky.

"You did well. I should not have let the battle go on for as long as it did." He reached up and ran his hand through her disheveled hair.

"Pish, there were a lot of them." Misao said, recalling every lightning bolt.

"I could of killed them all at once." He said. It was not a boast but a truth.

Misao blinked. "Then why didn't you?"

"We were trying to find the ring leader. That we were Miss Misao." Kenshin offered now that he had Kaoru tucked safely at his side. "Unfortunately, none of them knew just why they were called, or by who." He paused. "The Prince is out patrolling the other side of the city." He informed them.

Misao recalled that large, powerful man that Aoshi bowed down to. "Does he have any idea?"

"If he does, he is not sharing." Aoshi stated.

"Could it be because all three of us were together?" said a voice above them. All four looked up to find Megumi many stories high above them on the roof of the building across from them.

"I do not believe so." Kenshin said. His voice was not raised, for Megumi could hear him just fine with her enhanced hearing.

Misao felt the sudden shift in Aoshi's attention.

"Megumi, get down here at once!"

It was a full command, one that pushed past Megumi's mind and forced her to obey. In a blur of speed Megumi rushed to the edge of the building and was climbing down, but a flash of darkness was already there waiting for her. A vampire, the master that they had been stalking wrapped one arm around Megumi and pressed her back against his chest as they dangled there, floating in space.

Misao gasped and Kaoru gave a shout but the men didn't move, they froze so as to not provoke the undead.

Sickly pale and a grin that split his face like a wound, the vampire admired his prize.

"Rei-chen, let her go." Aoshi said in a smooth, deep tone. Eyes burning red glared up at the vampire.

Megumi was struggling, gagging at the taint of darkness that oozed from his skin. Insects of every kinds seemed to be crawling all over him and his tattered clothes and Megumi could feel them crawling onto her clothes and into her hair. Sanosuke was a roar of deafening white noise in her head. He attempted to keep her calm while he tried to do the same himself. But Megumi was too aware, too protective of the new life inside her to let herself fall into the web of oblivious security.

"Aoshi…..Dark One." Rie-chen spit as if the name amused him.

"You will die one way or another but you will not harm her." Aoshi stated in the same tone as before.

"You're mind tricks do not work on me." The vampire laughed, a gurgling in his hallow chest. "You and your kind took one mate from me…I will not let you take this one."

"I already have a mate." Megumi grunted, trying to pull at his arm that imprisoned her.

"Not anymore." The vampire said with glee before attacking Megumi at the throat.

Kaoru's scream had only just started when Sano appeared and latched on to the vampire's head and with a sickening crunch and a metal like screech ripped the head from the vampire's body. Megumi's body dropped like a stone.

* * *

a/n

Goodness it's been an adventure bringing this story back from the dead. I almost gave up on it. I'm still struggling with it, but I won't give up. Thanks for reading and reviews are loved.


End file.
